Miplaced Trust - Final Version
by Bella Katelyn
Summary: When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward
1. When Everything Falls Apart

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**When Everything Falls Apart**

**BPOV**

Twelve weeks ago everything was perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend, the best family a girl could ask for, a father who loved me. And I was finally turning eighteen even though I wasn't looking forward to it. I'd warned Alice I didn't want a party but yet again Alice was Alice and my wishes were ignored. As for Jasper, he doesn't like seeing his mate upset therefore he used his ability to persuade me to agree to the birthday party she had arranged.

Everything was going perfectly, even Rosalie was enjoying herself. Of course they'd spent money on me but I wasn't as upset about it as I thought I'd be. Then in a split second of clumsiness on my part everything changed. I'd started to open my gift from Alice and Edward when I sliced my finger open causing blood to drip down my finger. Everything became a blur after that, one minute I was standing next to Edward, the next I was flying toward the glass table which held the plates and cake.

Everything changed in that moment. Edward became distant with me again. Just like he had after Tyler Crowley's van almost crushed me. Alice and Jasper never turned up for school, that in itself was strange, however at the time I just put it down to what happened, Jasper needed Alice and that's why they weren't in school. Of course nothing could prepare me for what was about to come. Three days after Edward had become distant with me, he asked if he could over. This was the first time he'd asked since my birthday and I jumped at the chance to talk to him. Little did I know that he would leave.

After all, what had happened that night was nothing. Nothing had happened. So I fell down – that was the story of my life. Compared to last spring, it seemed especially unimportant. James had left me broken and nearly dead from loss of blood – and yet Edward had handled those interminable weeks in the hospital much better than this. Was it because this time, it wasn't an enemy he'd had to protect me from? Because it was his brother? Whatever the reason, it seemed pointless now. As much as I missed him, wanted his arms around me, he wouldn't want me after Jacob had violated me. His final words still rang in my ears constantly on a loop.

Flashback

"_Bella we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year –"_

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

"_When you say we?"_

"_I mean my family and myself." _

"_Okay I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." _

"_My world is not for you." _

"_What happened with Jasper – that was nothing. Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you."_

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward, I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want…me." _

"_No."_

"_Well that changes things." _

"_Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human. I've let this go on much too long and I'm sorry for that." _

"_Don't. Don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me Bella."_

"_If… that's what you want." _

_He nodded._

"_I would like for one favour though if that's not too much."_

"_Anything." _

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying." _

_I nodded._

"_I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself – for him."_

"_I will."_

"_And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed._

End Flashback

What a stupid thing to say. He could take back his gifts and remove my photographs, but he couldn't change how I felt. There was no moving on with my life. He was my life. After he left I couldn't stay at Charlie's anymore, there were too many reminders. That's when I found myself standing outside his house. Being surrounded by his belongings gave me comfort. However I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to stay here and not go looking for him. I needed him now more than I'd ever needed him before.

Flashback)

LaPush

_Edward had been gone over a week; Charlie was getting fed up of tiptoeing around me. I knew I was being unreasonable to him; I was hurting him more than I was hurting myself. He watched me go from a happy girl to someone who was a walking Zombie. I decided that I needed to at least try to act normal, I owed Charlie that much, I owed Edward it. He might have given up on me but I needed to at least be normal for the ones I loved even if it meant being half a person._

_Jake had been my best friend since we were babies. I'd always trusted him. He was the sun in my gloomy existence. However there was one thing I never expected him to do and that was do the unthinkable and betray our friendship in the worst way imaginable. I'd gone down to LaPush on the spur of the moment I needed to get away from Charlie and his constant nagging at me to pull myself together and get over Edward, easier said than done when he's the one who your meant to be with. I thought at least at LaPush I'd have some fun with Jake. How wrong I was._

_I thought something was off the minute that I walked through the door and Billy wheeled himself outside straight away without even looking up at me. Jake sat me down as we started to watch a movie on TV, he knew all of my favourite movies especially Romeo and Juliet, I thought it was strange how he'd choose the one movie that reminded me of Edward, it' felt like he was trying to rub the fact that Edward walked away from me in my face, despite the pain that was threatening to overtake me again I sat through the movie, noticing how Jake's arm started to get further and further around me, as I tensed "Jake please stop I don't like you that way." The tears had started to overflow as my best friend suddenly turned. "You never should have trusted your little bloodsucker, I knew he'd leave you like this. He wasn't good for you, you belong to me and you always will."_

_I started to pull away, my heart was pounding hard in my chest I'd recently heard from Emmett how Rosalie had been raped and beaten by her former fiancé leaving her to die. As I looked into Jacob's eyes I saw the danger that radiated off him. I grabbed my cell, my hands shaking as I started to dial Alice's number, of course Jake was quicker taking the cell out of my hands and crushing it. My lifeline was gone; I was going to die here. I'd never get the chance to see Edward's face again, my mate. I closed my eyes biting hard on my lip wanting it all to be over. I could feel Jacob's warm breath on my face knowing he was now leaning on top of me. As I glanced down I automatically shuddered as I realised that I was now totally naked, the sickening feeling in my stomach dawned on me what he had planned as I noticed he was also naked. The evil glare apparent on his face "You're never going to see your precious Cullen's again Bella or your precious Edward. No one will want you after I've made you mine. I cowered away. My first time was meant to be special, I was meant to give myself to Edward. I couldn't watch what I knew he was going to do._

_Turning my head I felt the disgusting mutt enter me roughly. I fought and punched trying to get myself free, the more I fought the harder he thrust in and out of me. I could feel the pressure and the pain as he gyrated into me. All I could do was think of Edward and whether he would even want me after he knew what Jacob had done to me. My body was sore all over by the time he had ejaculated inside me. Once it was over and I could feel him out of me I grabbed my clothes putting them back on even though all I wanted to do was get washed. I looked at Jake and I seriously couldn't believe what he'd just done I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't been on the receiving end of it. I couldn't stay here a minute longer. I ran and I ran until I reached Charlie's I didn't care that I'd left the truck at LaPush it could stay there for all I cared when I found Alice I'd buy a new one I didn't want any reminders of Jacob Black. Charlie had seemed shocked to see me home so soon. I just ignored him and stormed upstairs pulling at my clothes as I did grabbing the nearest bag I could find and dumped them into it taping it up before I took swabs off my nails and down below. I felt violated all over again._

(End of Flashback)

**Reaching Out For Help**

Grabbing my cell, I slowly searched through the numbers until I came to Alice's number. I couldn't stay in Forks anymore. I knew it would hurt Charlie, but I couldn't force myself to be happy any longer. As I waited for her to answer, I was suddenly hit with everything Edward had said to me once when we were having lunch in the cafeteria. He'd said if it was what was best for me, he could make himself leave me. How did I forget that? Suddenly everything began to slot into place. This was never about him not loving me, he took himself away from me to keep me safe. But it didn't work. I'd been hurt anyways. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's voice. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry, I know he doesn't want you to talk to me."

"It's not up to him who I speak to."

"Oh Alice. I need your help. He thought he was helping me, but he wasn't. All his leaving did was make everything worse."

"Slow down. What happened?"

"I… …I went to LaPush to see Jake. You can remember me talking about him right."

"Of course. His father is one of the Quileute Elders."

"Mm. Well it didn't turn out how I'd expected. He… ….he raped me."

"He did what? Where are you? I'm coming to get you?"

"Wait, Alice there's more."

"What else is there?"

"I'm three months pregnant. Alice I need you all. Please."

"Calm down Bella. Rosalie and I will come get you. Can you get away from Charlie."

"I'm not staying there anymore. I'm at your house."

"We'll be there as quickly as we can."

"Thank you Alice. Oh please don't tell Edward I want to talk to him myself."

"He's hunting with Carlisle I'll make sure he's there when we get back."

"Talk to you when you get here. You're the best."

"See you soon Bella."

"See you soon Alice. Bye."

"Bye."

By the time I hung up the phone, I'd given up trying to stop the tears from falling. I knew Sam would keep Jacob away from me long enough for me to make my escape. I just didn't know what he would do after he realised that I'd gotten away. Resting my hand on my now swollen stomach I felt the baby moving around inside me. I knew Edward would love this baby, because it was a part of me. Thankfully the morning sickness hadn't lasted very long, it was definitely a good thing, since I would be living with the Cullens again, and it was bad enough when Emmett made fun of me for my clumsiness without adding nausea to the mix. Packing for the move wouldn't be a problem, I'd never unpacked when I moved in here. In fact most of the clothes I wore were Edward's.

Half an hour after my phone call to Alice, I could hear a car pull up outside. Moving slowly off the bed, I looked out of the window relieved when I saw Rosalie's red convertible BMW. My suitcase and boxes were packed next to the door downstairs, suddenly I heard Alice's squeals as she barged into Edward's bedroom pulling me into a hug. As I looked over her shoulder I noticed Rosalie in the doorway looking awkward. Pulling away from Alice I walked over to Rosalie wrapping my arms around her waist leaning my head against her shoulder as I sobbed my heart out. As much as I could talk to Alice about what had happened, Rosalie understood more than anyone what I was feeling.

"Ssh. Everything will be okay. You're safe now."

"I've been so scared. I would have called sooner but I didn't think I'd be welcome."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because Edward said he didn't want me to come with you. Can't say I blame him. Who'd want me now anyways."

"I know someone who would. Bella, I know we haven't always gotten along, but the past three months, watching Edward the way he is, I'd have given anything just to see him smile again. You're his mate. He needs you just as much as you need him. And he will love that baby like it is his own. Now let's get out of here."

"I pretty much gave up when he left, everything seemed pointless. And then when Jacob raped me. I just fell apart, it was only when I found out about the baby that I realised just how much I needed Edward. I remembered what he said that day to me in the cafeteria about leaving to protect me. And I just let him walk away. I should have fought harder."

"Bella, things happen for a reason. Edward realises now that he can't be without you. As much as it hurt him he needed to see what life was like without you to realise what an idiot he was ever trying to leave you."

Taking a deep breath, I realised in the time that we'd been talking Alice had gathered my belongings and had them secure in the trunk of Rosalie's car, the passenger side door was already open for me. Smiling slightly I got into the car buckling myself in before resting my head against the headrest. For the first time in nearly four months I felt hope. With Rosalie's assurance I no longer believed that Edward didn't love me. I was going home. Edward was my home and he always would be.

The Reunion

I always knew the Cullens were fast drivers, I'd spent enough time as a passenger in Edward's car to realise that. However I didn't expect Rosalie to drive quite so fast. By the time we arrived in Denali I found it hard to gain control over my body. As the car came to a stop, suddenly all my nerves came rushing back to me. It was only when Alice began to unclip my seatbelt I realised I'd frozen in place. Despite Rosalie's assurances now we were actually here, I was frightened that I'd be turned away.

Suddenly I felt familiar arms wrapping around my waist, I knew these arms. These arms were my home. Taking deep breaths, I somehow managed to get my emotions under control, or maybe it was Jasper's influence. Gazing upward I looked straight into Edward's eyes, my breath hitching as I rediscovered his features. Reaching up I traced my hand down his face, stopping at his cheek, smiling as he leaned into it. Leaning forward I kissed his cheek feeling my heart pounding against my chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, love. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I know why you did it. I remembered what you said that first day we sat together in the cafeteria. You said that if you had to you'd leave. You should have trusted my feelings Edward, I'm not a normal human, and I love you just as much as you love me. I'm yours always. That's if you still want me."

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"I'm not me anymore, Jacob took that from me."

"Bella you will always be mine. And this baby; is a blessing. He or she is a part of you."

"I was so scared. I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too my love."

"Take me inside, please."

"Your wish, my command my love."

Before I could register what was happening I found myself in Edward's new bedroom. Everything looked exactly like it did in his bedroom in Forks. As we neared the bed, I clung onto him for dear life. I didn't want to be away from him. His hand gently caressed my arm, which instantly calmed me. I looked into his eyes before resting my head against his chest, finally letting my emotions out. I could feel us being lowered onto the bed, as I buried my head into Edward's chest more, I could feel the tears beginning to soak into the material.

"I… …I want to tell you what happened."

"Love, you don't have to if you're not ready."

"I'm ready. Although I don't want everyone else to hear the details. I found out the reason why you're unable to hear my thoughts."

"Oh and how did you come across that?"

"Earlier on, when Alice and Rosalie pulled up, I froze because I was scared of how you would react to the baby. They couldn't get to me until you came toward the car and I felt safe again. I'm a shield. I can bring down my shield to allow you into my mind. So if you don't mind I'd like to show you what he did through my thoughts so it doesn't upset the rest of the family."

"Bella. Oh angel, this is the best gift you could ever have given me after yourself and the baby. Of course I want to hear your thoughts even though they are not pleasant."

You'd been gone over a week; Charlie was getting fed up of tiptoeing around me. I knew I was being unreasonable to him; I was hurting him more than I was hurting myself. He watched me go from a happy girl to someone who was a walking Zombie. I decided that I needed to at least try to act normal, I owed Charlie that much, I owed it to you also. At the time I thought you'd given up on me but I needed to at least be normal for the ones I loved even if it meant being half a person.

Jake had been my best friend since we were babies. I'd always trusted him. He was the sun in my gloomy existence. However there was one thing I never expected him to do and that was do the unthinkable and betray our friendship in the worst way imaginable. I'd gone down to LaPush on the spur of the moment I needed to get away from Charlie and his constant nagging at me to pull myself together and get over Edward, easier said than done when he's the one who your meant to be with. I thought at least at LaPush I'd have some fun with Jake. How wrong I was.

I thought something was off the minute that I walked through the door and Billy wheeled himself outside straight away without even looking up at me. Jake sat me down as we started to watch a movie on TV, he knew all of my favourite movies especially Romeo and Juliet, I thought it was strange how he'd choose the one movie that reminded me of Edward, it' felt like he was trying to rub the fact that Edward walked away from me in my face, despite the pain that was threatening to overtake me again I sat through the movie, noticing how Jake's arm started to get further and further around me, as I tensed.

"Jake please stop I don't like you that way."

The tears had started to overflow as my best friend suddenly turned. "You never should have trusted your little bloodsucker; I knew he'd leave you like this. He wasn't good for you, you belong to me and you always will."

I started to pull away, my heart was pounding hard in my chest I'd recently heard from Emmett how Rosalie had been raped and beaten by her former fiancé leaving her to die. As I looked into Jacob's eyes I saw the danger that radiated off him. I grabbed my cell, my hands shaking as I started to dial Alice's number, of course Jake was quicker taking the cell out of my hands and crushing it. My lifeline was gone; I was going to die here. I'd never get the chance to see your face again, my mate. I closed my eyes biting hard on my lip wanting it all to be over. I could feel Jacob's warm breath on my face knowing he was now leaning on top of me. As I glanced down I automatically shuddered as I realised that I was now totally naked, the sickening feeling in my stomach dawned on me what he had planned as I noticed he was also naked. The evil glare apparent on his face.

"You're never going to see your precious Cullen's again Bella or your precious Edward. No one will want you after I've made you mine."

I cowered away. My first time was meant to be special, I was meant to give myself to you. I couldn't watch what I knew he was going to do.

Turning my head I felt the disgusting mutt enter me roughly. I fought and punched trying to get myself free, the more I fought the harder he thrust in and out of me. I could feel the pressure and the pain as he gyrated into me. All I could do was think of you and whether you would even want me after your knew what Jacob had done to me. My body was sore all over by the time he had ejaculated inside me. Once it was over and I could feel him out of me I grabbed my clothes putting them back on even though all I wanted to do was get washed. I looked at Jake and I seriously couldn't believe what he'd just done I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't been on the receiving end of it. I couldn't stay here a minute longer. I ran and I ran until I reached Charlie's I didn't care that I'd left the truck at LaPush it could stay there for all I cared when I found Alice I'd buy a new one I didn't want any reminders of Jacob Black. Charlie had seemed shocked to see me home so soon. I just ignored him and stormed upstairs pulling at my clothes as I did grabbing the nearest bag I could find and dumped them into it taping it up before I took swabs off my nails and down below. I felt violated all over again.

Once I'd finished recalling the rape in my thoughts, I glanced up at Edward slowly, a little frightened of the emotion I would see in his eyes. However when I saw his eyes, all I saw was pain and sadness. Taking deep breaths, I took hold of his hand gently placing it onto my swollen stomach settling my head against his chest, looking into his eyes, smiling when I saw all the love and devotion in his eyes. In that one look, I knew everything would be okay.

"Where are the rest of the family?"

"Subtly giving us space. They're hunting."

"When they get home, I need to talk to Jasper."

"I think he'd appreciate that. I don't need his ability to know he's been feeling guilty."

"There is nothing to feel guilty about. What else is new I cut myself again; it wasn't his fault he was affected by everyone else's thirst. He must have been in so much pain."

"Say that again."

"Jasper was affected by everyone's thirst that day, most likely yours more than anyone else's since my blood calls to you the most. Now we're together again it's a fresh start. Just promise me to tell me when something is one your mind, instead of deciding for me."

"I promise. And I think your theory is right."

"I'll talk to him in the morning. Right now all I want is for you to hold me and hum my lullaby as I sleep. I always sleep better when I'm in your arms. Maybe you can introduce me to your cousins tomorrow as well."

"I believe that can be arranged."

Snuggling closer to Edward I moved my head so I was resting against his stomach closing my eyes. The minute I heard him start to hum my lullaby I started to drift off into a deep sleep. For the first time in weeks I slept without any nightmares. I finally felt whole again.


	2. New Beginnings

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**New Beginnings**

**EPOV**

As I lay holding Bella in my arms I couldn't stop thinking about everything she had shown me through her thoughts. I thought leaving her to live a happy, normal life was the right thing to do. If I had any idea that leaving her alone would result in her being raped by one of those mutts I wouldn't have asked Alice to stop looking for her future. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she kept moving around in her sleep.

Moving toward her, my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist resting my hand gently onto her stomach unable to keep the smile off my face as I felt the baby moving around. The minute my hand rested against her stomach she seemed to settle down instantly. Throughout the night I found I couldn't take my eyes away from her stomach, Bella was born to be a mother, it didn't matter what had happened I would be this baby's father. She slept soundly in my arms until 3am when she started to move around anxiously. Her breathing pattern changed and I knew instantly I was witnesses Bella having a nightmare.

"Jacob. No… stop please. I don't want this."

"Bella, love. I'm here shh."

"No… I don't want this. Please…."

"Bella, love. Please wake up."

Resting my free hand against the small of her back in a soothing motion hoping it would bring her out of the nightmare. My silent heart broke as I heard her pleas for that mutt to stop. If she hadn't have been curled up in my arms, I'd already have run back to Forks and broken every bone in his body. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella jerking awake sitting bolt upright. I could tell she was trying to calm her breathing. As I continued to rub her back in a comforting gesture, suddenly I felt her eyes focus on me. Turning to face her I smiled weakly.

"Edward. I… I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to deal with this."

"Bella I love you, I'd do anything for you, and you know that?

"Yes I know."

"You're everything to me Bella. Everything. You can talk to me."

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you Edward, it's that I don't think I can yet. Showing you in my thoughts was hard enough."

"I understand, love. Would you like to come downstairs? Everyone is eager to meet you."

"Promise me you'll not let go of me."

"I promise."

"Alright."

Standing up I moved around to Bella's side of the bed helping her up, wrapping my arms around her swollen stomach protectively as she pulled on her clothes. Reluctantly I untangled my arms as she pulled on her pants. Once she'd gotten herself sorted my arms snaked around her waist again leading the way toward the staircase where I was instantly hit with my family's thoughts.

"_Edward if she needs anything, you just need to ask?"_

"_Oh my poor daughter. She shouldn't have to go through this."_

"_That mangy mutt will pay for hurting my lil sis."_

I had expected Rosalie and Esme's thoughts, after all Esme had been through a pregnancy in a bad environment and Rosalie, well she'd been through everything Bella is right now, however what surprised me was Emmett's reaction. Even after everything he went through with Rosalie in order for him to trust her; he was willing to put his existence on the line for my Bella. However not all thoughts were as protective, I should have known Tanya would have issues.

"_Mm maybe now she's not so innocent, Edward will see what is staring him in the face and be with me." _

My nose instantly wrinkled in disgust at her thoughts. I was mated and there was nothing she would ever be able to do to take that love and respect I have for my Bella away from us. I could feel Bella physically trembling as we neared my family. I knew she wasn't scared of them however the last male she'd seen had hurt her in a way that no one ever should be hurt. Squeezing her hand gently I walked toward the couch pulling her onto my lap as I rubbed her swollen belly.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate, Tanya, I'd like you to meet my Bella."

"Hello Bella, I'm Carmen, I'm Eleazar's mate, and I must say we've heard a lot about you."

"H-hello."

"There's no need to be afraid little one. We won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you. I… I.. I'm sorry."

"Sssh my Bella you have nothing to be sorry about. They understand."

"Even Emmett and Jasper."

"Even them. Didn't you want to talk to Jasper."

"Mmm can you stay though."

"Of course."

Rubbing Bella's arm in a soothing motion I watched as our family and the Denali's left us alone, Kate having to force Tanya away with every ounce of strength she had. I'd have to do something about her behaviour if we were going to be staying here for a while. I would not have Bella upset I didn't care if she was meant to be family. Bella came first.

**BPOV**

Taking a deep breath I buried my head into Edward's chest taking in his scent, instantly calming myself. I still found it amazing how that one small thing could make all my fear disappear. Without looking up I could tell Jasper was near us yet not too close as to make me close up again, pulling my head out of Edward's chest I gazed into my big brother's eyes smiling slightly. I could tell he still blamed himself for Edward leaving, I only hoped that after I said what I had to Jasper could forgive himself.

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you-."

"Jasper don't. There's nothing to apologise for."

"How can you say that? If it weren't for me Edward wouldn't have asked us all to leave."

"Jasper, your ability focuses on someone's emotions correct?"

"That's right. What are you getting at Bella?"

"Well, if you can feel what we feel, why is it so hard for you to realise that you can also feel their thirst. Right now Edward is under control his thirst for my blood affects you the most. Edward focus on how my blood affects you, Emmett hold Jazz back."

Resting my head back against Edward's chest, I felt him start to swallow repeatedly, instantly realising that venom must be flowing into his mouth, Wrapping my hand around his waist I slid my hand up his shirt hoping to calm him slightly. Tentatively I looked in Jasper's direction seeing Emmett struggling to hold Jasper back. Taking a deep breath I rubbed Edward's back in soothing motions letting him know it was okay to stop. Looking into his eyes, I knew he had received my secret message.

As soon as Edward stopped thinking about what affect my scent and blood had over him, I could feel the tension leave his body and Jasper instantly relax into Emmett's huge arms. Curling my knees upward so they were huddled against Edward's stomach I rested my head against his chest keeping my head facing toward Jasper.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes I do. At least now we know I can hunt more often. I can't see Edward being away from you anytime soon."

"Just as well, I don't want to go anywhere anytime soon."

"We'll leave you two alone. Esme is cooking for Bella."

"Thanks Jazz."

Laying my hand over my swollen belly I felt the baby doing gymnastics inside me as I looked into Edward's gorgeous honey golden eyes. In all the distraction from proving my point to Jasper, I'd completely forgotten the small detail that Edward had willingly thought about his thirst for me, whilst I was sitting on his lap. Suddenly I felt immensely guilty for asking Edward to think of the thing that hurt him the most whilst I was sitting so close.

"Edward I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that with me on your lap."

"Ssh my Bella. It's alright. You did a good thing. You didn't just help Jasper. You helped me realise that I'm strong enough to overcome the monster inside me now. You were sitting so close, so easily in danger, but instead of giving in, I focused my energy on your touch and all thoughts of drinking from you melted away."

"I'm glad that you managed to focus on something else, but I still should have moved beforehand."

"Bella love, how long would you like to stay in Denali before we all move again? I'll understand if you don't want to return to Forks."

"I… …part of me wants to go back there. I mean Charlie's there. School. Maybe we could call Sam and create a new treaty. I know it will be hard living in Forks with Jacob so… …so close but I'm not going to let him push me out of my home. Our home. I guess what I'm trying to say is Edward Anthony Masen I love you with every fibre of my being would you marry me and spend the rest of eternity with me."

"Yes. Bella you said Masen not Cullen? You want to use my human name?"

"Yes, Edward, I want to be known as Mrs Masen. I umm…"

"What is it love?"

"I bought you a ring. Alice helped me pick it out a while ago and we collected it on the way up here."

Taking a deep breath out, I pulled the small ring box out of my hoodie pocket opening it up. Nestled inside was a white golden band with emerald green and golden stones with red rubies around them. I knew the significance of them would bring a smile to his face. Taking the ring from its box I slowly slid the ring onto the third finger on his left hand.

"The green and golden stones represent your human eye colour and your vampire eyes, and the rubies represent my blood. That just like my heart is yours. When the time comes my blood will be mixed with your venom and we will get our forever. Until then the rubies will remind you of my commitment."

"Just when I think I couldn't love you more than I already do you always manage to prove me wrong. I… …I wanted to ask you the night of your birthday but then everything went pear-shaped. This ring was my mothers' my father proposed on her birthday. Carlisle gave me it after he changed me along with some other jewels. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please."

Moving my head a little so I was resting against Edward's shoulder smiling as he reached into his pants pocket pulling out a blue velvet box. As he slid it open I could see the nervousness written in his eyes. For the first time in months everything finally felt right again, I knew as long as I was with Edward nothing and no one would ever hurt me again.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, my mate, for eternity."

"Yes, a million times yes."

Before I could say anything else Edward slid my engagement ring onto my third finger on my left hand. It was utterly stunning, a small oval, with embedded diamonds around a sapphire heart. My breath caught in my throat as I took in its beauty. Suddenly I felt the baby start to move around inside my belly. Guess he was awake and stretching. Before I knew it our family were coming at us excitedly and although I knew they weren't going to hurt me, I moved impossibly closer to Edward suddenly shaking again. I could feel the growl as I tried to remember how to breathe again.

"So sorry. I'm so stupid. I know they won't hurt me."

"Bella we understand why you reacted this way. We should have realised. I think you might benefit from counselling."

"No. I'm not ready yet. It was hard enough telling Edward what happened."

"Bella I know this is hard for you. Trust me I've lived through it, Carlisle needs to do an exam. To… …check your injuries."

"I don't need to do that. Emily, Sam's fiancée, she's got experience in nursing. She told me exactly what injuries I had."

"Bella love you don't have to tell everyone if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. The sooner they know, the sooner we can move on. I won't let that that dog ruin our lives."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. She told me I have bruising on my thighs, my back and upper arms. And… …down there is really sore but manageable. Sam's keeping Jacob on house arrest. Charlie doesn't know though."

Carlisle looked at me like I'd grown two heads. I could tell instantly he didn't approve of the fact I didn't tell not only my father, but the police about the rape. I could see the same disapproval in every vampire in the rooms eyes especially Edward's. Taking hold of his hand I looked down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want them to be disappointed in me but at the same time, how on earth did I tell my father who just happened to be the Chief Police of Forks, that his daughter had been raped by his best friends' son without revealing that he's actually a werewolf.

"I want to tell him. It's just hard. How do I tell him without revealing what he turns into."

"Well we may have no choice but to tell him, for now tell him as your father not the police."

"I'll try but not tonight. Tonight is about us not what happened."

"Alright."

Moving my head away from Edward's chest I breathed out feeling the baby moving around still yet calmer than before. Once I'd managed to calm myself I smiled slightly starting to feel embarrassed thankfully the rest of our family had made themselves comfortable around the coffee table just as Esme came in with my food. I was over most of my morning sickness but sometimes it had a habit of reappearing.

The minute Esme placed the food in front of me, my stomach instantly started to protest as the uncomfortable turning feeling returned. Pushing my face back into Edward's chest I tried to push it aside not wanting to hurt Esme's feelings. I could feel Edward's cool hand against my back rubbing it in gentle circles. Peeking out from Edward's chest I looked him in the eyes wrapping one arm around my upset belly.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Love, what's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing."

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to upset anyone."

"You never could, please my Bella tell me what's wrong."

"I'm going to be sick. Morning sickness."

"Oh of course. Would you like me to come?"

"Yes please."

Slowly Edward wrapped me up in his arms standing as he carried me gently into the nearest bathroom. Once he'd placed me on the ground it didn't take long before I was crouched over the porcelain god. So much for keeping what little breakfast I'd managed to keep down since Alice and Rosalie had rescued me. Once I finally managed to gain control over myself again, my head automatically rested against Edward's shoulder, instantly gaining comfort from his cool temperature.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Bella, angel it's natural we should have asked what foods made you nauseated before making your breakfast, Esme took the plate away she's getting you some cereal."

"She's not upset with me?"

"Of course not angel. Esme has been through this remember? She understands more than any of us."

"I think it's okay for me to move now. Can I lay on your lap?"

"Of course you can angel."

After brushing my teeth and flushing the chain, Edward picked me up again as I rested my head against his chest. Now the morning sickness had really started I knew it was going to take it out of me, however I was determined not to be miserable. Something good was coming out of such a bad situation, not only that but Edward and I were happy again and our forever would begin when the time was right. After Edward sat down again I slid off his lap laying down resting my head against the cushion he'd placed on his lap letting out a deep breath. Something inside me knew that Tanya would be a problem; I only hoped she would leave Edward alone. Otherwise it wouldn't end nicely.

**Telling Charlie**

The last thing I could remember was falling asleep with my head on Edward's lap. For the first time I'd slept all the way through the night without a nightmare. Maybe Rosalie was right and I should talk about it. I just didn't know if I was ready to talk to a complete stranger. Rolling over I frowned realising Edward wasn't laying next to me. Just as I was about to call out for him, I heard yelling coming from downstairs. It was strange to hear Edward's velvety voice sound so angry.

Sliding out of bed, pulling on the robe that I'm guessing Alice must have let there and wrapping it around my waist I walked toward the bedroom door peeking over the tall banister, Edward and Tanya were facing each other, crouched in a defensive position. I knew instantly that Tanya must have said something about me in order for Edward to react like this. Moving closer to the edge of the staircase I sat on the top step making sure not to make a noise.

"What right do you have to talk about my fiancée, my mate like that Tanya? You have no idea what goes on between us. There isn't anything that you can say or do, can make me love her any less."

"Oh come on, Edward. What can she give you? She's not exactly the girl that she used to be now is she. Not so innocent anymore is she?"

"Don't push me Tanya. You may be family but I won't hesitate to tear you apart if you dare talk about my mate like that again. What she went through was monstrous, and no woman should have to deal with that. Are you forgetting that Rosalie went through the same ordeal? Does that mean that she wasn't innocent when Emmett fell in love with her?"

"Well no. But that's different."

"How? How is this situation any different to the one that Rosalie went through?"

"Because she's human. She's nothing."

"She's everything to me. Everything. I would choose my Bella every time. And you know why. Because no matter what she was made for me and only me. Now if you want to stay in one piece I suggest you leave me alone."

"Edward…"

I couldn't help it. I hated to hear him so upset over me. He shouldn't have to defend himself to someone who was meant to be his family. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. This was obviously the vampire that Edward had told me had tried to mate with him, but he'd never been interested. My heart began pounding in my chest at the thought of ever losing Edward again. Even though I knew it was irrational, we'd promised ourselves to each other already, but she was right I was damaged goods now. Dirty."

"My Bella never think that. Your beautiful. I'm sorry I thought you were still asleep. I wanted to be there when you woke up. But then Tanya started causing trouble. Exactly how much of that did you here?"

"Enough to know that she hates me. I think we should go back to Forks sooner rather than later. I'll call Charlie today and tell him about the rape then we can go. I don't want to stay in a house I'm not comfortable in. The baby senses it and moves around a lot."

"Whatever you want my Bella. I'll tell Carlisle and we can contact the Elders when we get home. Would you like a shower while Esme cooks? What would you like?"

"Eggs please."

"Eggs it is. I love you angel."

"I love you too baby."

Watching Edward walk downstairs again was hard, but I knew I needed to get clean. Standing up slowly, I made my way back to the bedroom Edward had carried me to last night, grabbing a hoodie and yoga pants before stepping into the huge walk in shower allowing the hot water to relax my tense muscles. After what happened, I didn't think that I would ever feel happiness again, especially when I found out about the baby, but ever since Alice and Rosalie took me with them back to Edward, the pain of the attack is just a dull ache compared to how it was when I was alone.

Once I'd thoroughly washed my hair and body, it wasn't long before I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in the towel, drying quickly and getting dressed even quicker suddenly feeling the urge to be as close to Edward as was physically possible. Resting my hand against my swollen belly I made my way back downstairs rushing straight into Edward's arms burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"S-sorry I don't know what came over me I was just coming out of the shower and just as I was finishing up getting dressed I… …I needed to be near you not that I just needed to but I felt pain being apart from you. Does that make sense?"

"Ssh calm down angel. It makes sense to me. When I had to leave you before climbing back through your window, the pain of being apart from you is there straight away. I'd say you're experiencing part of the mating connection."

"Is it always this intense?"

"Mm hm and it will only get stronger once you're like us. Do you want to eat first or call Charlie?"

"Call Dad first. If I eat then call him I'll end up over the toilet again and that's still a possibility."

"You're nauseous?"

"Mm extremely but it's not something that can be helped, it's worth it. Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't let Alice take me shopping. I don't want to be away from you. I only just got you back."

"I promise now go. You can use my cell. I'll buy you one on the way back to Forks. I think we should move back sooner rather than later."

Staying close to Edward as he finished putting my breakfast together I grabbed his cell from his back pocket leaning my head against his chest for support as I dialled the familiar number. It was still early so I knew Charlie wouldn't have left for work yet. Rubbing my eyes my breath hitched as I heard the ringing cut off and Charlie's tired voice on the other end.

"Hello Swan residence."

"Dad it's Bella."

"Bells where are you? No one will tell me anything. All Sam will say is your safe."

"Well Sam's right I am safe. I'll be home soon although there is something you need to know first."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm with Edward. Rosalie and Alice picked me up yesterday from their house. I know you hate him Dad but I love him and I'm going to marry him."

"Bella he's no good for you…"

"There's more. Please don't interrupt Dad. I need to say this."

"Alright Bells. Carry on I'm sorry."

"You're not going to like it. About three months ago, I went to visit Jacob down at LaPush when you and Billy were out fishing. I thought he was being nice because… …well you know why. At first everything was fine. We were watching a movie and laughing, then the next he…"

"He what Bella?"

"He grabbed hold of me, making me fall to the ground, pinning my arms above my head so that I couldn't move, then he… …he raped me. I couldn't stop him, I tried but he's too strong. I couldn't face anyone especially you so I hid out at Edward's house until I couldn't stand it anymore and called Alice and Rose, they came for me yesterday and brought me to Alaska, to Edward. We're engaged Dad and I feel safe with him please believe me."

"I believe you sweetheart. What do you want me to do about Jacob?"

"We're coming back to Forks later on today. I'd like it if you'd allow me to live with the Cullens I can't be away from Edward Dad I get scared without him."

"Alright Bells. I'll see you soon alright. Don't worry I won't say anything until you want me to."

"Oh and Dad."

"Yea Bells."

"Don't tell Mom."

"Alright Bells. Stay safe. And as long as you moving in with Edward is alright by Carlisle and Esme then it's fine by me."

"Thanks Dad. We'll see you later alright. I love you."

"Love you too Bells."

After hearing the dial tone I closed the cell sliding it back into Edward's back pocket, turning around and leaning into his chest breathing in his honey, sunshine and lavender scent. I'd expected Charlie to be angry, too angry to talk, but he sounded calm. Something told me that was just for me, and he didn't know about the baby yet. Once he found out that little piece of information was out of the open I couldn't be sure what he would do."

"Angel, please don't worry, Charlie won't overreact. He loves you too much. Billy on the other hand."

"I know I should have told him I just… I couldn't. That's not something he should find out over the phone. How soon can we leave?"

"Well Alice is already packing our bags. She's nearly finished in our room, her own, Carlisle and Esme's right now she's packing up Rosalie and Emmett's room. Now come and eat."

"Alright but I might not be able to eat much of it."

"Eat as much as your able to."

Taking a deep breath, I took hold of Edward's hand as he led me over to the breakfast bar. Sliding slowly into the seat, I started to eat my pancakes, praying that they would stay where they belonged. About halfway through my stomach started to protest and I reluctantly pushed the plate away. Looking into Edward's eyes I knew he understood why I'd stopped eating as he lay his hand gently on my stomach rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry I know you put a lot of effort into them."

"They'll keep. You know what you can handle. What would you like to do while we wait for Alice to finish ordering everyone around."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to Ali, don't worry we still love you."

"Oh don't worry Bella. I'm not offended."

"That's good are we leaving soon."

"In a few minutes."

Resting my head against my arm, my hand automatically rested against my belly. I knew once the morning sickness came I wouldn't feel well, I just didn't know just how sick I would feel. Before I knew what was happening, I was resting against Edward's chest with a blanket wrapped around us. Burying my head further into Edward's chest letting out a small groan as my stomach rolled uncomfortably. Instantly I felt Edward stiffen underneath me so I knew Tanya was back.

"What's wrong with her now? Too much of a princess to clean up after herself?"

"Tanya I warned you. Don't test my patience any more than you already have."

"You seem to be forgetting this is my house. You can't tell me what to do in my own house."

"It's just as well we're leaving then. I warned you I wouldn't allow you to make her feel uncomfortable, however she overheard your words earlier and decided she wanted to return to Forks and as her mate I'm fulfilling those wishes, Jasper and Alice are just bringing our cases down now. It's a shame really because Bella would have welcomed you with open arms if you'd just allowed her to."

"That's not what I asked. What is our food not good enough for your precious Bella?"

"Damn it Tanya, what have I possibly done to you. You saw Edward suffering not once but twice because he was trying to save me from life as a vampire. Because he wanted what was best for me. And you're still trying to get into his pants. When are you going to realise that I'm here to stay and there isn't a damn thing that you can do about it. Edward is MINE and I'll be damned if I am going to stand aside while you try and get your hands on him. He has and always will be MINE. And for your information the reason why I hadn't finished eating is because I'm feeling sick. It happens when you're pregnant. Of course you'd know that if you acted like the rest of our family and accepted me. I truly hope one day you find your mate so you can understand what it feels like."

Burying my head into the crook of Edward's neck again I breathed in his unique scent. My stomach continued to turn uncomfortably as I tried to keep my breakfast down, however I knew it would only be a matter of time before I lost the battle. Blinking back the traitor tears I noticed Esme walk into the room carrying a glass of water. Smiling slightly I took it taking small sips.

"Thank you Mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart. We should be leaving soon. Most of us are going to the airport and having the car's shipped, however if you prefer you and Edward could drive back."

"I wouldn't want to be away from any of you. I'd probably fall asleep as soon as the plane is in the air. I'm sorry I didn't want to cause trouble between you and your family."

"Sweetheart you come first you're Edward's mate and that makes you my daughter. We protect our family."

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"We are."

"Let's go then. I have another big hurdle to handle when we get back."

Resting my head back against Edward's chest I felt him stand up again gently brushing his hand across the side of my belly which instantly calmed the baby down. It wasn't long before I was sitting in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes with Edward's arms around me. I guessed Carlisle must be getting his car picked up from the airport. I'd expected Carlisle to drive the same way as Edward does, but then I realised he must be going slower because of me. Taking a deep breath I started to prepare myself for going back to Forks. There were still a lot of unknowns but as long as I had Edward with me there wasn't anything I couldn't get through.

**Returning To Forks**

**EPOV**

For nearly a year I'd wanted to hear my Bella's thoughts, to see what treasures lay behind her silent mind. When she told me that she'd figured out her shield and was able to let me in I was taken by surprise. She thinks that she's been blocking me this whole time but I know better. I can see just how much Jacob Black has destroyed a part of her. I still couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm my Bella. She's always so selfless putting everyone else above herself. If it weren't for my family and Bella's love I'd managed to stay calm and focus on what Bella needed rather than my need to kill that dog.

As we neared the airport I noticed the rest of our family already waiting for us. The second Carlisle parked the car I lifted my sleeping beauty out of the car carrying her into the airport. Thankfully Alice had thought to pack Bella's passport before they drove her to Alaska. After Alice had gotten us all through to departures, Bella started to stir in my arms. I had been hoping that she would stay asleep; however it seemed the baby had other ideas.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, sweet angel. We're in the departures lounge; we should be boarding the plane soon."

"Don't feel well."

"I know sweetheart I can hear your tummy rolling."

"I hate this. If I'm not getting sick I'm constantly feeling it."

"Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"Not right now. I'm alright. Just want to get home."

"_Flight 856 leaving for Forks is now boarding please make your way to your boarding terminal." _

"Well angel it appears that you'll get your wish soon. Would you like me to carry you?"

"I can walk."

Holding my hand out, I brought Bella into my arms as we made our way toward the boarding gate. My eyes never left her face, I still didn't know how I managed to get so lucky as to find her, I was an idiot to let her go and I would never make the same mistake again no matter what reception I had waiting for me at school or from the likes of Billy Black.

About an hour into the journey home, I could feel Bella moving around a lot in her seat. Gently placing my hand over her swollen tummy I tried to calm the baby enough so she could rest. Unfortunately it seemed all was lost from the protesting I could hear coming from her stomach, as if she'd heard my thoughts, Bella's eyes shot open as her hand covered her mouth. Grabbing the nearest sick bag I handed it over rubbing small circles on her back as she throw up. I hated to see her like this, however I knew from talking to Esme last night that it was just something that couldn't be helped. Once her stomach had settled a little, I took the bag throwing it into the trash brushing the stray hair out of her eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really but I'll survive. It's all worth it for what we get at the end."

"We're almost at Seattle we should be home soon. Do you want to go straight home or Charlie's?"

"The Station. I'm not sure I can wait until he gets home before he finds out about the baby. I'm just worried about what he'll do. It's not like he can lock him up."

"We'll work something out. Once we land Carlisle intends to call the Elders to arrange a meeting."

"Alright."

Five minutes later and we touched down at Sea Tac airport, after the rest of the family barged past the other passengers to get their luggage Bella and I made the trip to baggage claim slowly. I knew this was going to be a hard thing for Bella to do and I was determined to be there by her side no matter what.


	3. Returning To Forks

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Returning To Forks**

**BPOV**

Everything that had happened since Alice and Rosalie rescued me seemed to have happened so quickly, one minute I was on my own not knowing how I was going to manage to stay in Forks with Jacob only a few miles down the road. It's amazing how much can change in only a few days. Now I was arriving back in Forks, still completely terrified because Jacob was so close, however ever since Edward and I had gotten engaged, I was starting to show more possessive signs from the mating bond.

Before I had any more time to think about it, Edward was parking the Vanquish next to Charlie's police cruiser. Suddenly the enormity of what I was about to tell my father kicked in as my heartbeat started to pound in my ears. Just as I thought I was about to hyperventilate, Edward's cool touch soothed me, after unclipping my seatbelt I wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head into his chest breathing in his scent until I'd managed to calm down enough to face my father.

"Alright I'm ready now."

"I'll be by your side the entire time. You're not alone."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

Taking a deep breath I rested my free hand over my stomach rubbing it gently, trying to calm his movements. Edward's arms snaked around my waist rubbing down the side of my belly instantly managing to calm the baby. Thankfully by the time we arrived at the front desk, Edward had managed to completely calm down our little gymnast, however kept his hand on the side of my belly just in case our little one decided to wake up again.

"Hello Bella. What can we do for you today? Oh I heard the Cullens were back."

"Hey Mark. Yes they are back but that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to my dad."

"Go on through he's in his office."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if he would be out somewhere."

"Any time."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder, for once I let him do the leading as we arrived outside Charlie's office. This was always going to be the hard part, I knew what Jacob had done would affect his friendship with Billy and for that I was sorry; however I would never be able to be able to look at or see Billy again, not after this. Knocking gently I prayed Charlie would stay calm when he found out he was going to be a grandfather.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad. I um… …I didn't exactly tell you everything on the phone. I held something back because it wasn't something I could tell you over the phone."

Charlie stood up immediately coming over to me. I knew he was worried by the crease which suddenly appeared in between his forehead. Taking another deep breath, I embraced Charlie into a hug looking into his eyes as the realisation hit his eyes. My swollen belly rested against his stomach. Pulling back a little I moved back into the safe embrace of Edward's cool arms."

"You're pregnant? Is it…"

"It's not Edward's Dad. It's… …its Jacob's but this baby will under no circumstances have anything to do with him. I know this isn't the way you wanted me to live my life after everything you and Mom went through but I'm not punishing my baby because of him."

"Bells. I trust you, I trust Edward. I understand now why you ran off. Why you couldn't face me. But I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you. You and my grandbaby. Have you decided what you want to do about Jacob?"

"Carlisle is going to talk to Sam and Billy. There was an agreement when the Cullens moved here that their tribe wouldn't harm them if they promised to abide by some rules as you know the Cullens don't go to LaPush that's part of the agreement. Technically Jacob attacked a Cullen because since I found Edward that's what I class myself as. I don't expect you to understand but I need you to know that if there is a possibility of him not following Sam's orders then I will press charges."

Of course Charlie would choose now to surprise me. He's never been perceptive, that's always been Renee's job however as I looked into his eyes something seemed to fall into place and I wished I'd never said anything. Burying my head in Edward's chest I waited for the anger to come, for him to forbid me from being with Edward, but it never came. He just stood there staring at us.

"The legends are true?"

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone you know not even Billy. It's for your own safety okay."

"You really want this don't you?"

"It's all I've ever wanted. It's the only way. I can't lose him again Dad it would kill me."

"Just stay close if you need to move again."

"Promise."

"You should get home. You look worn out."

"Yea well you try feeling sick every second of the day see how you like it. I'm sorry Dad."

"It's alright kiddo. I understand."

Just as we were getting ready to leave, there was an almighty crash from outside. My heartbeat was racing as I instinctively clung onto Edward's shirt burying my face into his chest. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be faced with Jacob again. Yet I knew only one person could barge past Deputy Mark like that and he was heading this way. The traitor tears started to fall as they soaked through onto Edward's shirt. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm my erratic breathing before it harmed the baby. Instinctively I moved behind Edward hiding myself from view. Just as I thought the worst was over Jacob crashed through the door.

"Charlie… …why haven't you been answering Billy's calls?"

"Because I've more important things to deal with."

"What do you want bloodsucker?"

"Mutt."

"Now just you wait a second Jacob don't you come into my office shouting profanities?"

"What the hell Charlie? He left and you're just going to let him walk back into her life like nothing happened."

"He's a damn sight better for her than you. Get out of here Jacob before I regret my actions."

"Bells?"

"Don't… …don't come anywhere near me Jacob I swear one more step I'll scream. He knows what you did to me. As do the rest of my family. Why don't you do as Dad says before you get hurt because trust me I won't hesitate to letting Edward bite you. I know exactly what venom does to a werewolf."

"How… you told him about us?"

"That you're a werewolf yes. We had no choice. Just leave."

Taking a deep breath I knew we needed to leave. I just didn't know how we were going to manage it without Jacob realising that I was pregnant. Alice had warned me to wear a loose shirt but even they were getting too obvious now. Pulling on Edward's shirt I whimpered slightly covering my belly as the baby moved around anxiously. Thankfully ever since he'd been able to read my thoughts I'd left my shield down so Edward was able to find out what I needed without speaking, and before I knew it he was edging us slowly toward the door. Whilst Jacob's eyes were focused on Charlie, Edward slipped from the room quietly wrapping his strong arms around my waist the minute we were free.

"I hate this. I hate being so scared. Can we go home?"

"Of course we can love. Are you hungry?"

"Mmm you might not like what I'm hungry for though."

"Try me."

"Peanut butter and jam sandwich with pickles."

"That's just gross. But whatever you need my angel."

Wrapping my arm around Edward's waist I leant my head against his shoulder as we walked out of the police station. The minute we were outside, all the tension in my body left and the baby calmed right down. I didn't know what Charlie and Jacob were discussing and I hoped I'd never find out. Coming home was something I needed and wanted to do, I just wasn't expecting to see him so soon, if I didn't know any better I'd say he had been following us.

Nuzzling my head further into Edward's shoulder I finally managed to calm down enough to think clearly. Once I was in the safety of the Vanquish, with Edward by my side as we left the parking lot I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. Resting my head back against the headrest my eyes started to get heavy as the tiredness started to creep up on me. Before I knew it we were back home and I was once again in Edward's arms.

"A girl could get used to this."

"Ssh sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore, but I am hungry did you remember my food?"

"I have it right here."

"Thank you. I know it mustn't smell very nice to you."

"Not really but for you I can handle it."

"Come sit with me. I like to feel your arms around me."

"Of course, angel."

The minute Edward sat down I was curled up in his arms holding on tightly to his shirt. Taking the food from his hands I happily ate getting myself comfortable again resting my head against Edward's chest. Just as I'd gotten comfortable, I saw Carlisle and Jasper approaching slowly, as not to scare me. Smiling slightly I knew that they were going to bring up the pack. When it came to family every Cullen male was protective. Once I'd finished eating, Carlisle and Jasper sat down opposite us.

Shifting slightly I turned so face Carlisle hoping that this conversation would be over as quickly as possible. After facing Jacob and telling Charlie that I was pregnant I wasn't sure how much more I could handle. Resting my hand over my swollen belly I somehow managed to find the strength to face everything.

"Bella I know you've been worried about how the pack will take the news of Jacob's raping you. I've spoken to Sam as the Alpha of the pack and he's agreed to come to the house so we can talk, however he wants to bring a couple of the wolves with him."

"Sam already knows what he did because he was with Emily when she… …she examined me. As long as the other two stay away from me I'll be okay."

"How did it go with Charlie?"

"He didn't react how I thought he would. He knows about the wolves although I didn't intentionally tell him once I started to work around the treaty he figured out that the legends he was told as a child were true. So he guessed rather than was told. Then… …then Jacob turned up. He still doesn't know I'm pregnant Edward managed to get us out of there before he noticed."

"If he's going to just storm into places I suggest we get an injunction out on him to stop him from coming anywhere near the two of you. Although I feel that Charlie will already be onto that."

"Carlisle when are the wolves coming?"

"In a few minutes."

"Do I have time to change?"

"Of course you do."

"Thank you."

Sliding slowly off Edward's lap I raced upstairs managing to not stumble the entire time, into our bedroom. Going into the huge closet Alice had insisted Edward and I needed new clothes I pulled out some PJ's slipping into them feeling the most comfortable I had since we left the plane at the airport. Taking a few deep breaths I managed to calm my nerves. Now wasn't the time to get frightened, Jacob Black had taken enough from me without adding fear to the list. As I made my way downstairs I could see the tension was back in Edward's posture as I could only guess that Sam and one of the wolves must be close.

Suddenly the urge to be back in Edward's arms hit me full force as I rushed the rest of the journey downstairs and straight into Edward's arms burying my head into his chest just as there was a knock on the front door. I didn't realise I was trembling until I felt Edward's hand running up and down my arms in soothing motions. Wrapping my arms around his waist I suddenly felt him sit down as I curled up on his lap again just as the baby started to do gymnastics inside me again.

"Sam welcome to our home. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to interrupt I thought here would be neutral ground and Bella feels safe here."

"Thank you. Yes she feels safer here. Especially now Edward has returned. As you know, Jacob attacked Bella without her consent, as she is mated to Edward she's classed as a Cullen. We don't want to start a war however I think we will be able to reinstate the treaty however some new developments have arisen."

"Such as?"

"My Dad knows what you turn into. I'm sorry I had no choice. I chose my words carefully but once I said that Edward didn't go to LaPush he figured it out. I went to see Charlie today with Edward, whilst we were there Jacob turned up. Thankfully I moved behind Edward so he doesn't know anything about the baby. I'd like to keep it that way. Sam you imprinted on Emily the minute you saw her right?"

"That's right."

"The minute Edward and I looked into each other's eyes from across the cafeteria, the mating connection happened, Edward tried to fight it at first, he didn't want this life for me, to have to give everything up. Friends, Charlie. After Tyler Crowley nearly killed me with his stupidity going fast on ice he ignored me for a month. But Sam you have to know, his leaving in September, it wasn't him being heartless, he was trying to protect me, for himself. I'm sure you would have wished that when you accidentally hurt Emily right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this Bella?"

"I'm going to become a vampire one day. And no one will stop it from happening; I'd just like your approval first. You know it's what I want you saw how miserable I was without him, Please."

"I'm not trying to understand why you want this. But I do admit that you two are meant to be together. You have the same look in your eyes that Emily does when she looks at me. Alright, I Sam Uley, Alpha of the Quileute Pack give you Edward Cullen permission to change Bella Swan when the time comes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Sam what are you going to do about Jacob. It's not like he can be locked up, he'd phase and escape just as quickly as he was locked up."

"Right now he's under house arrest, he's not allowed to leave unless one of us is with him. Billy is not allowed to be with him alone because he's being difficult."

"Can't you stop him phasing I heard if you did that you'd start aging again."

"It's possible. It takes a lot of control but in this instance I'm sure we would be able to get assistance from Charlie."

"I want a say in what happens to him. We have school still but is there a way that we can all meet with the rest of the Elders."

"I'll talk to them if that's it."

"Can't think of anything else. Sam thank you and thank Emily for me."

"I will."

Shifting my weight again I buried my head into Edward's chest breathing in his scent as I managed to calm myself down again. I thought regular emotions were strong but I couldn't have been more wrong. Vampire emotions are completely intense. Taking deep breaths I managed to regain my composure, however I still couldn't loosen the death grip I had on Edward's shirt. His soft touches sent the familiar electric shocks through my body, alerting me to the fact that the mating connection was happening again.

Turning my head slightly I watched as Carlisle showed Sam and Embry out. I knew they were talking quietly about something however they were talking that low there was no way I would be able to hear what they were talking about unless I was a vampire. Rubbing my eyes slightly, I tried to stay awake not ready to sleep yet. For once the baby was settled and I wanted to enjoy what little time we had together before school started again. School that should be fun. I can just imagine the rumours now.

"Angel you don't have to be scared about soon. We'll all be there for you. Jasper's already managed to get my old schedule back which means I'll be in every class with you. Lauren and Jessica won't have a chance to get you on your own. If they try to hurt you then I'm sure Rosalie is willing to let off some steam at them."

"I'm scared. Lauren was really mean when you were gone. Now she's back and I'm pregnant she's going to be worse."

"Bella what did she do?"

"The first month you were gone. She made snide comments on how my plainness finally drove you away, and I was fooling myself if I thought you'd come back, and if you did it wouldn't be for a plain and ordinary girl from Arizona. By this time I was a total mess, Jacob had raped me, I was missing you, and my heart was gone. Charlie didn't know what to do, he threatened to send me back to Renee, and I just couldn't go there. Not somewhere you wouldn't ever be. By the time I realised I was pregnant I couldn't take it anymore, I came home from school one day and instead of going to Charlie's I came here. Practically locked myself in our room until I called Alice and Rosalie for help."

"Bella, love, I promise you. Lauren and Jessica won't touch you, not unless they want to piss off Rosalie, once you get on her bad side there is no guessing what she's going to do. You have to stay calm for your sake and the baby's."

"I promise I'll try to. When you're with me I always feel stronger. Will you be driving the Vanquish to school?"

"Until the Volvo arrives back from Alaska yes. It's really for special occasions but since you came back into my life, and brought this little cherub into my life every day is a special occasion."

"I love you Edward Masen Cullen."

"I love you too angel. Now I think it's time for bed."

"Alright. I guess it's no use fighting you are faster than me."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist I rested my head against his chest my heavy eyes instantly shutting without warning. I could feel the joint movement from Edward carrying me to bed and the baby moving around inside me. Edward was right, with our family back now, there was no way Lauren or Jessica would be able to touch me, and if they did they would regret it. For right now the only thing that mattered was I had my Edward back. We were getting married and my being a vampire wouldn't break the treaty. By the time Edward placed me in bed I was already asleep. The minute he climbed in afterward I'd already started to gravitate back into his arms using his chest as my pillow. I fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby.


	4. Moving Forward

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Moving Forward**

**BPOV**

For the second night in a row, I managed to sleep through the night without any nightmares, despite our encounter with Jacob at the station. Knowing that he was unable to leave the reservation had a lot to do with it, but mainly it was because I was back in the arms of the man I would always love. Just when I thought that I was going to sleep right up until it was time to get up for school, my stomach had other ideas as it started to churn uncomfortably again. Taking deep breaths trying to not throw up all over the bed clothes. Suddenly the duvet covers disappeared as Edward helped me to the bathroom. Holding onto Edward's hand tightly I kept breathing through my mouth.

Letting go of Edward's hand I bolted for the toilet instantly feeling Edward's hands on my waist. Kneeling down I leant over the porcelain god losing whatever I had left in my stomach. Resting my head against Edward's chest I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. The temperature of Edward's skin felt lovely against my heated skin. Once my stomach had started to stand up, moving slowly to the sink, instantly brushing the vile taste out of my mouth.

"Feeling better?"

"No, I still feel nauseous. I'll be okay though; I'm not staying away from school. I need this."

"Alright as long as you're sure."

"I am. Like you said I'll have you by my side the entire day. Feeling sick is nothing it's just something that can't be helped. Can you make me eggs please?"

"Of course, angel. It's still early are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

"Feel too sick to lie down again I'd rather just spend some time with you before we have to leave. Our baby boy is doing gymnastics again."

"Baby boy?"

"Mmm it's just a feeling I have. Do you think Carlisle will do a sonogram for me later?"

"I think he would love to. Do you want to get dressed now or later?"

"Later. I just want to curl up on the couch and eat. Eggs seem to stay down the most on a morning. Lunch should be interesting."

"If you need to leave just lower your shield and let me know."

"I will."

Taking hold of Edward's hand it wasn't long before we were downstairs and I had been led toward the living room. Smiling slightly I curled up on the couch resting my head back against the couch cushion pulling the blanket over my body. I'd always known that the Cullens never slept but to actually witness it with my own eyes was fascinating. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games again, Esme and Edward were making my breakfast, Alice seemed to be staring at me like she wanted to say something but didn't know whether she should and Carlisle was reading. I guessed that Rosalie must have been in her garage working on one of the cars.

"Alice just spit it out I know you want to ask me something."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't insisted we have that stupid party none of this would have happened."

"Alice stop. You have nothing to apologise for. We all know how clumsy I am. All that matters is that we are all together now. Now I think I need some new clothes would you like to go shopping after school."

"Oh Bella you don't know how happy this makes me."

"I think I do. But just remember I'm nauseated all the time so don't go overboard."

"I promise."

Resting my hand over my stomach, I groaned feeling the now familiar rolling sensation in my stomach. Sitting up quickly I made a dash for the nearest bathroom, leaning over the porcelain god as I got sick for the second time that morning. After flushing the chain, I made my way back to the couch curling up again sipping on the water Alice handed me. Ten minutes later, Edward came into the living room with my breakfast. Suddenly I was really hungry despite my latest trip to the bathroom. Taking the plate from Edward I rested my head against his shoulder as soon as he sat down demolishing the eggs in a few minutes. Placing the plate on the coffee table I ducked my face into Edward's shoulder feeling embarrassed by them all seeing me that fast. I could feel Edward's cool hands on my belly gently rubbing it. I guessed instantly the baby was moving around as I received a kick in the kidney. Two hours later I was showered, dressed and ready for school.

**First Day Back At Forks High**

As Edward drove us to school, I tried to keep myself calm as I continued to feel sick. I could tell Edward was worried about me, but I knew if I didn't return to school now, and face the world again there was a good chance that I never would. Reaching over I took hold of Edward's free hand instantly calming down. My free hand was caressing my belly. Even with Edward driving slightly slower since I was expecting, we still managed to make it school in record time. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for the day ahead. Just as I unclipped my seat belt, Edward already had the door open.

Taking hold of his hand I stepped out of the car handing him my backpack as my head instantly lay against his chest. My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist as the exhaustion started to catch up with me. Without saying a word I was in Edward's arms again, not that I was complaining, being in Edward's arms had become my new resting place. Thankfully I managed to keep my eyes open I just hoped the teachers wouldn't start being strict because right now being in Edward's embrace was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Just when I thought we'd managed to get away with bumping into Lauren and Jessica I heard Lauren's nasal voice from behind us.

"Oh look Jess, Bella's back. She must have trapped Edward to get him to stay with her."

"Mmm she has gotten fat maybe now he'll see we are better for him."

"Do you want to repeat that statement? I don't know if you've noticed but my brother and sister are very much in love. She hasn't trapped him into being with her and if I or any other member of my family hear you bad mouthing her again you will start to regret the day you were born."

Glancing over Edward's shoulder I smiled seeing Rosalie getting back into her car with Emmett, the story was they were visiting for the holidays and had decided to stay an extra week or so. As the BMW started to disappear into the distance I lay my head back against Edward's chest as he walked us to our locker. Since we had the same classes we had both decided it would make more sense to share one than have separate. Unfortunately this meant that I had to be out of his arms. My hands clutched onto the back of his shirt.

"Ssh I'm here. I just need to get out the things we'll need."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Long as you're with me I'll be fine."

"I'll always be here baby."

"What lesson do we have first?"

"English. Mr Berty could be a problem."

"Never liked him. Just as well you have a photographic memory."

Rubbing my eyes again, I held onto Edward's hand tightly as we made our way to English, thankfully we managed to arrive before Lauren and Jessica. The minute I sat down baby girl started her gymnastics. My hand instantly rested on my swollen belly rubbing it gently. Letting out a deep breath my free hand linked together with Edward's as more and more students filled the class. Not long after Mr Berty arrived with a new reading list. Hopefully this time there would be books that I hadn't already read. Just as I was about to rest my head back against Edward's shoulder Mr Berty turned around and began handing out the reading lists. The minute he got to our table, it was obvious he was annoyed by our display of affection."

"Welcome back Mr Cullen. I take it your travels were not to your liking."

"No Mr Berty I couldn't be without my Bella."

"I see. Miss Swan do you have a reason why you've missed classes."

"I do but it's not something I want broadcasting."

"And why not. It looks like it's too late to hide it."

"Because it's no one else's business but mine. If I want to talk about it I will. Please stop."

"Mr Berty I think you should leave it. I can assure you Bella will not fall behind."

"Alright."

"And Mr Berty. As you can see with Bella's pregnancy she needs me more, that includes my touch, and it calms her and the baby. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course."

Taking hold of Edward's hand again I breathed out feeling my stomach do flips as the baby moved around again. As Mr Berty started to walk away my head rested against Edward's shoulder again as we started to work on the first assignment we'd been given. Thankfully it was a topic that interested me. Wuthering Heights. I could see Edward grimace and tried hard not to laugh. I would never understand what he hated about this book. It was definitely one of my favourites.

During the lesson, I could feel Lauren and Jessica's eyes on me the entire time; it was starting to make me uncomfortable as I tried to concentrate on my work. Why couldn't they just concentrate on Mike and Tyler and leave Edward alone. All they cared about was being popular, they didn't care about how gentle and loving Edward was, how much he cared about the little things to make me feel comfortable. Nor did they see the brilliance of his mind, all they saw was the money, the popularity.

"Bella, love don't worry about them, if they have any sense they'll remember Rosalie's warning and leave us alone. I can hear inside their minds, if they try anything, not to mention Alice will see it."

"Yea I guess you're right. I hate feeling like this."

"It's normal, compared to most cases; you're handling things extremely well. Not many rape victims could sit in a classroom filled with boys and be calm."

"I might be calm on the outside but I'm nervous on the inside."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous. I wish I had thought to bring some water."

"Not long left now and then we can get you something."

"Sounds good. I'm not looking forward to eating though."

"Alice already thought of that, she's asked that there be a healthy option at lunch. I believe Principal Greene approved it."

"Have I said recently how much I loved your sister recently?"

"No but I'm sure she knows anyways."

"Your right. She does. Perks of being a psychic."

"True, true."

"Edward?"

"Yes, angel."

"I think I'm going to be sick again."

Covering my mouth quickly I swallowed the water that was starting to enter my mouth. Scraping the chair back, making my way quickly to the bathroom, bolting into the small cubicle, kneeling over the porcelain god as I lost my breakfast. Resting my head against the side cubicle I heard the door open unsure who would follow me in here. I knew it wouldn't be Edward, he's fast but he couldn't get past Mr Berty. Taking deep breaths I groaned as I leant over the basin again getting sick again.

"Bella you okay?"

"I will be. Just give me a minute. Please tell me you have some water?"

"Of course I do. Psychic remember."

"Of course. Don't suppose you know when this will end?"

"Sorry sweetie that's one question I don't know the answer to."

Once I'd managed to calm my breathing and my stomach had settled slightly, I made my way over to Alice taking the bottle of water. Opening it, I took small sips relieved to have the vile taste out of my mouth. Turning toward my hyperactive sister I smiled slightly. I owed her everything, shopping for a few hours would be worth it, despite how I was feeling. Taking a few more sips of the water, I knew I had to get back to class. Moving away from Alice, I walked the short distance back to English class, where I slid back into my seat next to Edward. Resting my head against his shoulder again,

"What did Mr Berty say after I left?"

"Nothing, I'm sure he figured it out."

"So he's not angry then?"

"No, love."

"Can I sit on your lap when we're in the cafeteria?"

"Of course you never have to ask."

"Mr Cullen?"

"Yes Mr Berty."

"Would you like to finish early? You can finish the remainder of the lesson in the library."

"That would be good. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, just take good care of her."

"I will."

Moving off my seat again I started to gather up my belongings handing my backpack over to Edward once I'd managed to close the zipper. Taking hold of his hand I instantly relaxed the same way I always did whenever Edward's touch soothed me. Once we arrived at the library I couldn't wait to sit down, my feet were aching along with my back. Curling up on the comfortable chairs the library provided I felt comfortable for the first time since I'd woken up. Edward must have sensed my distress as his cold hands started to rub the bottom of my back in circular motions. The instant he started to rub my back I realised just how sore it really was.

"That feels good."

"How long has your back been hurting?"

"A while. I'm not sure those hard seats help any,"

"Maybe we can ask Principal Greene if there is a possibility of a softer chair."

"That sounds good. Maybe Carlisle should call him; after all he can work his doctor charm on him."

"Mm now that would be a good idea."

"He's very active today. I think all the new voices are keeping him entertained."

"I've noticed. Would you like me to rub the side of your belly when we have next period."

"I'd love you to. Can we finish the work later?"

"Of course we can."

I snuggled into Edward's arms as he rubbed my back, the soothing motions of his hand relaxing me completely. I didn't know how things were going to turn out when it came to Jacob and the pack, but for right now the only thing that mattered was keeping myself healthy and happy so I could look after our baby boy.

**The Secret's Out**

Ten minutes later, and Edward was gathering my lunch, thankfully the healthy option was something that I would eat even if I wasn't pregnant. After placing some things on a plate for himself (even though I would no doubt eat it) he paid for it before we started walking toward our new table, which consisted of our friends minus Lauren and Jessica. After Edward had gotten seated I immediately took my place on his lap resting my head against his chest as I started to eat slowly. I still felt nauseated but it wasn't as bad as it had been thanks to Alice bringing me the water.

I managed to eat about half of the food on my plate and Edward's before pushing the plate away. Gulping some of the water I felt Edward's hand gently stroking the side of my belly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren and Jessica whispering like five year olds. I knew they were talking about me; they kept looking over every so often when they thought I wasn't looking. Laying my hand on Edward's chest where his silent heart lay I smiled slightly, eager to know what was going on in their minds. But at the same time unsure whether to ask. Before I could Lauren and Jessica walked over to us, fake smiles plastered on their faces as they tried for what seemed like the thousandth time to flirt with Edward.

"What's your problem Lauren seriously? I've never done anything to you to warrant the way you treat me."

"What did you do to me? I'll tell you what you did. You swanned in here a year ago, and in now time you have Edward falling at your feet. I'll say this for you; you have a good way of trapping people. He's probably too polite to say he doesn't want you anymore, he's only with you because you got knocked up."

"For your information _Lauren _Edward and I were always meant to be together, our hearts spoke to each other from the minute we looked across this very cafeteria at each other. I'm going to say this once and only once. He is MINE and you and your trampy friend can keep your filthy hands away from him. And if you _must _know, the baby isn't even his. But he's with me anyways. And no, I didn't cheat on him before you spout your lies, I was raped. Now leave me alone."

Burying my head into Edward's chest I let the tears fall, I hadn't wanted the whole school to know what Jacob had done to me, but Lauren's prying had taken that choice out of my hands. I didn't care that everyone was staring at us; I just needed Edward to hold me and take away the memories. I could feel his hand rubbing up and down my belly in soothing motions; I should have known my shift in mood would upset the baby. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down taking small sips of the water Edward handed me. Suddenly I heard Angela's voice, she was usually so calm and kind, yet Lauren's words had pushed her over the edge.

"Enough Lauren, it's time you left Bella alone, she's right, she's his and he is hers, and there isn't anything you can do about it. Ever since she arrived here you've bullied her and for what, pure jealousy that Edward found her more attractive than you. And now you made her reveal something that is quite clearly painful for her."

"She's a little-."

"Well, well, well. I see you didn't take the hint this morning when I told you to leave my brother and sister alone. Mm if you can't follow simple instructions maybe you need to be taught like a child. I warned you I'd be watching. Did you honestly think I'd not stick to my word?"

"You don't even come to school anymore how are you going to keep an eye on us."

"Easy, Emmett and I decided to transfer from Dartmouth to Washington University. I'll be able to study during school hours on my free periods."

"Rosalie?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. That's what sisters are for."

"See you when we get home."

"That we will."

Keeping my head buried in Edward's chest, I wished the whole day was over with. I was tired, my back ached and I didn't want to be in a class full of immature girls, whispering about me. Wrapping my hands around Edward's waist I focused on pushing my shield down from my mind, smiling when I'd managed to push it all the way back. Pulling my head out of Edward's chest I managed to eat the rest of my lunch before pushing the tray away. Taking a deep breath, I smiled feeling Edward's hand continuing to rub the side of my belly, as soon as his hand touched my skin the baby calmed down.

"_Edward?"_

"_Bella? What is it angel."_

"_I'm tired. I'm aching and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in general. Can we go home?" _

"_Of course we can. Come on, we'll have Carlisle write a note to give Principal Greene tomorrow." _

"_I love you." _

"_Love you too baby." _

Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed the water bottle as Edward placed his hands under my butt, picking me up bridal style. My head gravitated to my new favourite resting place against his shoulder. As he walked to the front office, I grimaced seeing the look on Mrs Cope's face. I seriously wondered how Edward had managed to keep his cool with her for so long the way she looked at him. Just as we were about to leave the building she called him back. I sighed trying to keep my eyes open as Edward reluctantly turned around and walked over to the reception area.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home. Bella is not feeling well. I'm sure you remember who my father is."

"Yes, yes of course I do."

"Well then I'm sure you'll understand my father wants what is best for his future daughter in law. He told me personally if she gets tired or has any aches that we come home. During lunch she admitted she was hurting and tired, so I'm taking her home, if you have a problem with that then I'll get my father to write a note tomorrow."

"No, no it's fine."

"Thought you'd say that. Goodbye."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

By the time we arrived home, I was completely exhausted. And I still had to go shopping with Alice. I couldn't break my promise to her now and I was getting more and more uncomfortable in my regular clothes especially my pants and bras. Taking a breath out I moved my head against Edward's shoulder trying to get comfortable. From the corner of my eyes I could see Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme looking concerned. This was normal. Being tired was part of pregnancy; it was just one of the things to add to the list of changes I was going through. Once Edward had laid me on the couch he pulled my shoes off before covering me with the blanket.

Turning onto my side so I was facing the back of the couch, my eyes became heavy again, and this time instead of fighting the sleep I welcomed it. The next few days were going to be difficult especially when I had to face Jacob at the tribal meeting. I was terrified to face him yet at the same time I knew I had to. I slowly drifted off to sleep allowing the conversation to fade to the background.

**EPOV**

Resting my hand against the side of Bella's belly I watched her as she slept. This had always been one of my favourite experiences, to hear her dreams, the first few days after Alice and arrived in Alaska with Bella her dreams had been plagued with nightmares. Although since we'd been home and we were back in a familiar environment they seemed to have subsided a little. Turning my focus back toward Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme I smiled slightly, I knew they were worried about me, especially my reaction to Jacob when we were called down to LaPush to the tribal meeting. Truth be told I was scared of how I would react. I wanted to kill him for laying his filthy paws on my mate. And at the same time I didn't want to break the treaty.

"Edward I know what she's going through, and Emm knows what you're going through. Bottling it up won't help. She needs you to be strong; you can't do that if you're hiding how this is affecting you."

"I know. I just… …I'm scared to leave her alone. It's my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid and walked away, none of this would be happening, she wouldn't be suffering."

"Dude stop. You're going to go insane if you keep blaming yourself. Bella doesn't. All she needs is you. Despite everything you're the one she finds comfort from. She struggles to be close to us, even though she knows she won't be hurt by us, but with you. It's like nothing changed."

"I know you're right. How did you deal with it when you were going through it with Rose, I tried to block your thoughts out whenever you started to think about it all."

"Honestly, I waited for her to show me what she needed and when. There will be times when she may freak out, and you'll feel helpless, but so far she seems to be handling things. Just remember to be honest with her. She will appreciate you telling her how you feel instead of hiding it from her. That will only backfire."

All I could do was nod. I didn't know if I'd be able to trust my voice. Taking an unnecessary deep breath out I looked down at my sleeping angel. She looked so peaceful. I knew Emmett and Rosalie were right, we did need to talk; the longer it was put off the harder it would be to talk about. Kicking off my shoes I lay next to Bella on the couch wrapping my arms around her belly rubbing it gently as she slept. I could vaguely hear Rosalie, Esme and Emmett leaving us alone for which I was thankful for. Right now I just wanted to hold Bella close and protect her. Closing my eyes I pretended to sleep matching my breathing to match Bella's. The road was going to be a bumpy one, but in the end we'd make it through.


	5. Shopping With Alice

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Shopping With Alice**

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was laid next to me. His cool touch rubbing my belly felt wonderful. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep but I knew it must have been a while because I could hear Alice complaining that we should have left by now. I couldn't help feeling bad, I'd promised her a shopping trip and I'd fallen asleep. Moving slightly I slipped around so I was facing Edward rubbing my eyes trying desperately to wiped the sleep out of them. Opening my eyes I looked into Edward's gorgeous golden eyes nuzzling into the crook in his neck. The last thing I wanted to do was go shopping but I needed it.

"Alice give me a few minutes to get freshened up then we can go?"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry."

"Alright, jeez if I didn't know better I'd swear that you were high on sugar."

"Bella, angel you don't have to go. You need your rest."

"Edward, I know it'll be hard being apart for the first time. But I promise I'll be okay."

"Alright just be careful."

"And I'm buying you a cell phone."

"Mmhm."

Pulling clothes out of the wardrobe I started to change, deciding to wear one of the dresses had bought me before my birthday. It showed off my baby bump perfectly. I only hoped I didn't have an encounter with Jacob again. Taking a deep breath I rushed downstairs grabbing my purse and the family size bag of chips slipping my feet into my ballet flats. Turned to face Edward, I leaned down placing my lips onto his deepening it. I didn't like the idea of being away from Edward so soon, but I knew I had to keep some of my independence.

"I love you. We'll be back soon."

"I love you too angel."

Taking another deep breath I rested my hand over my belly as baby girl started her gymnastic routine. Walking over to Alice I could her trying desperately not to bounce around. Climbing into Alice's Porsche I rested my head back against the headrest looking out of the window. I thought Edward was insane when it came to driving me around, but he had nothing on Alice. Chancing a glance at the speedometer my eyes widened as I saw that she was nearly doing 150mph. Swallowing my stomach suddenly became extremely nauseated. Thankfully a few minutes later we arrived at the mall. I didn't think I could have handled anymore of it.

Getting out of the car slowly I rested my head against the side of the Porsche trying to calm my overexcited baby girl. Turning my head slightly I noticed Alice looking at me with concerned clouding her eyes. Smiling slightly I moved away from the car pulling myself together. This was going to be fun no matter how many stores Alice dragged me to,

"You okay now?"

"Yes, sorry you're driving and morning sickness, not a good mix."

"Oh, sorry I should have gone slower."

"It's okay we're here now. Now I do have one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"No baby clothes yet. I'd like to experience that with Edward first then you have free range."

"That sounds fair. So what do you need?"

"New clothes. But no maternity clothes, just bigger sizes of my ordinary clothes. And bras."

"Alright then, let's get bras first then you can keep one on."

Smiling I nodded, following a now hyperactive pixie into the shopping mall. I didn't know why but suddenly I was feeling a lot more confident within myself, maybe it was just the influence my family had over me. I always felt safe with them no matter what. The first few store we came to Alice refused to step foot in, of course I should have known I was about to get designer clothes. Oh well, I guessed I might as well start somewhere it's not like it wouldn't become a regular occurrence. Finally we came to a store Alice approved of. As we entered the store I was in heaven. It was surprising that Alice actually knew a store that didn't sell skirts and dresses.

Instantly I felt a small hand pulling me along, I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was nothing if not thorough when it came to shopping and that involved keeping up with her, even if you were 3 and half months pregnant. As Alice pulled me past all the hoodies I somehow managed to pull myself from her grip pulling a few hoodies off the racks in different colours and different sizes. Chancing a glance at Alice I sighed in relief as I saw she was smiling. I guess all it took to make Alice happy was agreeing to shop even if she didn't get her way on what to buy me. Moving on to the pants I again started to pull different sizes off the racks including the size I would need after the baby came. Before I could find somewhere to put them, Alice was by my side holding her arms out. Shrugging I placed them into her arms walking with her to the check out.

"Alice don't tell me what it all costs I don't want to know."

"Alright. What are you going to do about nightwear?"

"Edward's shirts. I always feel most comfortable in them right now. They're not tight on my belly."

"So the next stop is Victoria Secrets. Then if you want to we can go to a few book stores before home."

"I'd like that. How come you're being so reasonable?"

"I saw how exhausted you were today. You're going through a lot. And Edward warned me."

"Should have known. He blames himself doesn't he? How do I make him see it's not his fault?"

"Talk to him. Don't hide it. He'll support you no matter what."

"I know. I just… …I'm scared. Not of Edward, I could never be scared of him; I'm mostly scared of revealing everything saying it out loud."

"Oh Bella. What are you like? He said the same thing when Rosalie and Emmett spoke to him. But to move forward you need to talk about it. I promise you everything will be okay I've seen it."

"Alright, I'll talk to him okay. Now are you going to buy me those or just hold them?"

Poking her tongue out at me, Alice moved down the queue arriving at the cashier a few minutes later, it still amazed me how much they seemed to dazzle people into doing anything for them. However in Alice's case I think she did it on purpose. After a few minutes she skipped back over to me a huge smile on her face. It was seeing her smile that made me determined to make this a regular thing. No matter what I thought of shopping it made Alice happy and that's all that mattered. I knew she'd seen my decision as her smile seemed to get impossibly wider.

Once we emerged from the store, I started to feel more comfortable letting her spend money on me. Somehow I managed to keep up with her as she sped toward Victoria's Secret. I had completely no idea what size I would be now. All I felt was immense tenderness. I knew Edward had been looking even though he tried not to. I hated that he felt he couldn't feel comfortable looking at me the way he wanted to. The way I wanted him to. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice pulling me into Victoria's Secret. I'd never really paid attention the last time Alice had dragged me here, so I decided to let Alice guide me.

"Where do you want to start Bella?"

"I have no idea. Just something comfortable yet sexy. I'm giving you free reign here."

"Yay. You'll love them."

"I'm sure I will. I'll be right over here sitting down for a while okay."

"Alright. You might have to try these on though."

"Well come see me when your needing me."

"When have I ever not."

Walking over the seating area I sat down slowly resting my hand onto my belly rubbing it gently. The way this baby kicked, I was positive she'd be a soccer player when she grew up. If shopping could be this entertaining all the time, I wouldn't have any problem with it. A few minutes later I'd just gotten comfortable when I glanced out of the window, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end, when I saw who was staring at me. One of the wolves, Paul, wouldn't take his eyes away from mine. Suddenly I was finding it hard to breathe, what was he doing here? If he was here did that mean that he had let Jacob escape? Placing my head between my legs I tried desperately to control my erratic breathing.

Suddenly I saw Alice raced at human speed toward me, I should have known she would see my panic. Tentatively I looked out of the window again noticing that Paul had disappeared. Taking a deep breath out, I managed to calm myself down enough to breathe normally again. Standing up quickly I walked over to Alice practically cementing myself to her side.

"Maybe I'll stay with you after all."

"What happened? One minute I could see you the next…"

"Paul, one of the wolves was out there, just staring at me. I think he was spying on me."

"I think we need to have that meeting with the elders sooner than we had planned."

"That's what I was thinking. But I do want Carlisle to do a sonogram first."

"I'm sure he will love that. Do you want me to pay for these then you can put one on."

"Sounds good to me."

Five minutes later Alice and I were heading back to her Porsche and I was thankfully in a much more comfortable bra. I was grateful that Alice had remembered what I'd said about speed and morning sickness, deciding to go slower on the way home, I knew it pained her to do so just like it did Edward, but for me she would do anything. By the time we got home I was wide awake and on edge. Before I had a chance to open the door Edward was standing there with his arms open, sliding from the car I welcomed his embrace instantly relaxing into his chest, breathing in his unique scent. Everything would be alright I just knew it.

**Seeing Baby Boy**

Once I'd managed to calm down Edward led me into the living room where Carlisle was waiting for us, I noticed a sonogram machine in the soon and instantly became excited. Edward led me over to the couch helping me to lay down. Suddenly I was grateful that Alice had made me change into some of my new clothes in the car. Little minx obviously knew what Carlisle had planned before we went shopping. I had wondered why she had been insisting I drink all that water. Sliding my hoodie up to my breasts and my pants down a little I smiled up at Edward as he held my hand.

"Now this might be a little cold."

"I'm used to the cold."

"Yes I suppose you are."

Carlisle squirted the gel on my belly as I flinched ever so slightly. Suddenly I heard the most perfect sound. My baby's heartbeat. My eyes filled with tears as my stupid hormones decided to make an appearance.

"Well the baby appears to be the right size for gestation. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please."

"It's a baby boy."

"Really?"

"Really. See look."

Carlisle turned the sonogram machine around to face me and my breath caught in my throat as I saw my baby boy on the screen. My little angel. Nuzzling my head into Edward's shoulder I looked up at him seeing his eyes glistening with the tears he would never be able to shed. Reaching up I touched his face. Suddenly the baby shifted onto my already full bladder. Edward seemed to understand what was happening as he wiped the gel off my belly, helping me to stand up as I raced toward the bathroom, sighing as I emptied my bladder. Resting my hand over my belly I knew what had to be done sooner rather than later. Some members of the pack would never believe me, they'd always back Jacob, and I couldn't walk around being scared anymore.

Walking from the bathroom back into the living room Alice already had the rest of the family gathered, Carlisle smiled at me reassuringly knowing how difficult this was going to be for me. But no matter how difficult. I knew the Jacob that I'd become friends with was still there. He just needed to be found again.

Looking into Edward's eyes I could tell he didn't agree with me, and I didn't blame him I'd probably be the same way if anything bad had happened to him. But that small part of me, that had grown up with Jacob still believe he could be saved. It's not like he asked to be a wolf. I didn't know what would help him, but I was almost positive that if you took away the wolf in him, the Jake I knew would still be present. Taking hold of Edward's hand I squeezed it reassuringly. This would be hard for both of us but it couldn't be put off any longer. We needed closure.

**The Tribal Meeting**

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the Quileute border where Sam and Billy were waiting for us. The angry glare that Billy gave me made me shrink back into Edward's embrace. How could he condone what had happened. He should me well enough that I wouldn't lie, especially about something as serious as this. Edward rubbed his hand subtly across my swollen belly, just as Sam moved to the side so we were able to enter LaPush. It felt strange being back here after so long. This used to be my home away from home, but now, all it held was memories I would rather forget. Soon after we entered the reservation, I noticed three wolves in the bushes, I found it laughable that they would even feel threatened it wasn't them that had been attacked.

A few minutes later we arrived at the tribal meeting area, I soon realised all the elders were here including Quil Aterra Snr & Sue Clearwater. Most of the wolves were present along with members of the tribe. Billy wheeled himself toward Sue Clearwater still glaring at me. Suddenly I noticed Jacob in the centre of the circle and I moved my hand quickly to clutch Edward's shirt as we sat down. I knew that my plan to keep the pregnancy a secret from him would more than likely be taken away from me now. I could feel Edward rubbing the side of my belly again as Sam stood up.

"I'd like to start this meeting by welcoming the Cullens onto our land. I know most of you are against this. However this decision has been taken out of our hands by the actions of Jacob Black. Three months ago, when Bella's mate was gone, Jacob intentionally invited her to visit with him under false pretences. Bella trusted him, but instead of being her friend, he attacked her. I feel it's only fair that she be given a chance to say what she wants to happen here."

"What the fuck Sam how could you do this to me?"

"Watch it Jacob. The only reason you're still walking around is because of Bella. Although I don't see that lasting much longer if you don't shut up."

"Traitor. How can you let her marry a bloodsucker. He'll kill her."

"She's his mate. His true other half. That's good enough for me. Bella?"

Taking a deep breath I tried to control my emotions as Edward kept rubbing his hand over my belly, however this time the baby wouldn't settle. Once I'd managed to calm myself I turned to face the tribe members along with Billy and finally Jacob. I just hoped I was right about my suspicions. Because if I was wrong and it wasn't just the wolf inside him, what I was about to do would backfire on me. By the look in Edward's eyes I saw his support. He knew more than anyone how much I had cared about Jake, the sweet boy who I grew up with. Taking another deep breath I looked directly at Jacob as I spoke.

"Jake I don't understand why you attacked me, why you took something that should have been special between Edward and I, and turned it into something it will take me a long time to get over. When you raped me, I felt lost, alone, I was already missing my Edward and then you hurt me. Instead of protecting me, you turned against me. Not only did you destroy my self-esteem, my confidence, you… …you got me pregnant."

"WHAT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SIT HERE AND SWALLOW THE LIES SHE IS SPOUTING ABOUT MY SON. I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH YOUR FATHER FOR YEARS BELLA AND YOU TURN AGAINST MY SON, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE BLOODSUCKERS."

"I'm not lying. Despite everything Billy I empathise with Jake. He didn't ask to be a wolf. He was a 16 year old boy who phased way too young. And for that I'm sorry because if it wasn't for Victoria he wouldn't have changed. But I don't regret being with Edward, he's the very best part of my life and without him I cannot survive. You want proof that I'm pregnant then fine I'll show you proof."

"Bella you don't have to."

"I do Sam, it's not what I wanted but it's out of my hands."

Taking a deep breath I slowly lifted up my hoodie top slightly, showing the curve of my swollen belly, quickly pulling it back down again wrapping my arms around my torso to protect myself again. I could hear whispers all around as the tribe started to realise that I'd been telling the truth. As much as I wanted to I couldn't look at Billy. I didn't want to hurt him, despite everything he'd done I didn't want Jacob to suffer either.

"I don't expect any of you to understand why I empathise with Jacob, especially after what happened, but I can't just forget the boy underneath the wolf. Jake my friend not Jake the wolf. That's why my decision has been so hard, but today I came to a decision, I want you to force Jake to stop phasing, so that he can be himself again. The Jake we all know. I need closure from this, we all do and I truly believe if he was stripped of his inner wolf, we'd get our brother back."

Looking into Edward's eyes, I saw that he agreed with me, now he knew the reasons why, however he still needed to confront him. After all he needed closure as well. Sliding gently off his lap I moved closer to Esme taking hold of her hand as Edward stood up facing Sam and Jacob. Reaching out I grabbed his hand, the instant my fingers locked with his all the tension left his body. My free hand slid up his shirt rubbing his back in soothing motions.

"Jacob, I'm not going to lie to you. If it were up to me I'd leave you with one leg or worse, yet despite everything you put her through, Bella still sees some redeeming quality in you. It's for this reason that I won't touch you for now. But I'm warning you if you EVER touch my mate again, in any way she doesn't want you to I will kill you."

"What right do you have to talk to me like that. You left her. You didn't want her anymore."

"That's where you're wrong. I left to protect her but I learned my lesson. I'm not walking away from her ever again."

"Jacob stop please. If you ever cared about me please stop."

"Fine."

"Alright, it has been decided, as of sundown tonight we will start the process to stop Jacob phasing I'm in agreement with Bella. These actions would not have had happened had it not been for the wolf inside him. It will be painful, however afterward all will be as it was. If there is nothing else we'll close up."

"Actually I'd like to know where she was hurt. If as she claims my boy did this. I'm sure if this actually happened there would be evidence. But clearly I see none."

My eyes went to Emily, I smiled at her nodding reassuringly letting her know that it was alright for her to show Billy the documentation. My breathing hitched as I felt the tears falling. Despite my decision, the pain would take longer to heal. Resting my head against Edward's back I felt him move backward so he was closer to me. The instant my cheek touched his back all my anxiety disappeared. I could tell when Emily had shown Billy her findings the night I'd run to their house for help after the rape, because I heard an audible gasp and his head shot in my direction.

"Bella I'm sorry. If I'd known."

"You'd what Billy. What exactly would you have done? You accused me of lying. Why would I lie? After it happened I couldn't even face Charlie, I locked myself away at home. Where I felt safe. If it hadn't been for Rose and Alice then I honestly don't know what I'd have done. You don't have to like my choice Billy but that's exactly what it is. My choice."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because despite it all. I didn't want Charlie to lose his best friend. I didn't want Charlie to take sides. I still don't. I know you wanted Jake to take over as Alpha but in your heart do you honestly think being a wolf is helping him. Would the boy you know have hurt me this way?"

"No he wouldn't. Your right. This needs to happen. And I can't promise to understand but I will try."

"Thank you. Oh Sam?"

"Yes Bella."

"Do you have the treaty so I can sign it, after all in a few days I'll be a Cullen."

"Of course."

Pushing my head further into Edward's back I closed my eyes slightly feeling the baby anxiously moving around again. As Sam walked over to us I took the pen from his hand signing the treaty. It felt wrong to sign it Cullen when I would be using Edward's biological name. Once the treaty had been signed I pulled on Edward's shirt eager to leave. I'd said everything that I had to now I just wanted to curl up in bed and rest. Even if all we were doing was watching a movie. Before I could tell Edward what I wanted, I was in his arms as he ran with me back toward home. I knew Alice would kill me for my revelation about the wedding but I didn't want to wait any longer to become Mrs Bella Masen.


	6. Telling Renee

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Telling Renee **

**BPOV**

It didn't take long for Edward to run home. Within 10 minutes of us leaving the reservation he was carrying me bridal style through the house, placing me onto one of the kitchen stools as he set to work cooking. Suddenly I realised why he wasn't taking me straight to the bedroom where I'd wanted to be. Other than the chips whilst I was out shopping with Alice I'd not eaten. To tell the truth I felt nauseous but I didn't want to stop his enthusiasm for cooking. Resting my head against my arms I sighed in relief as baby girl finally started to settle down.

Lifting my head off my arms I smiled seeing Edward walking toward me with omelettes. Apparently the only food this baby wanted me to eat was eggs. Just as well Edward had 24 hours to come up with new ideas for eggs because I wouldn't have any clue. Taking the plate from him, I started to eat, keeping my eyes on him, I knew he didn't agree with my choice, but he accepted it because it was what I wanted. That was just one of the reasons why I loved him. He let me be myself no matter what. Holding out my free hand I desperately needed to be close to him. In a flash he was at my side trailing his hand underneath my hoodie placing it on my belly as he started to rub it gently.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to be harder on him. But I just couldn't."

"Ssh Bella, love I understand why you did it. You see the good in people. That's one of the things I love about you. Everything you said out there was true, he was just too young when he phased. Anyone else wouldn't have been so forgiving."

"I just… …I couldn't do it. Yes what he did was wrong. I'm going to live with that for a long time. But I can't keep dwelling on it, because all that would do is drive a wedge between us. I want you to be able to look at me without feeling guilty, I want that so badly. I crave your touch but you're too scared I'll freak out to do anything other than sooth my tension."

"Bella baby why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I know you. You'd think I was pushing myself when I wasn't ready."

"You know me so well. Bella, you only had to ask. I was talking to Emmett and Rosalie earlier on, they told me that I had to wait for you to talk about it, but I needed to open up also, so I'm going to try and do that alright."

"Okay. There is one more person who I need to tell. Charlie can only put my mom off for so long before she will start to get suspicious as to why he's being vague."

"Would you like me to be with you when you call her?"

"Yes please. Can I have more eggs afterward?"

"Only if you try to eat something with them."

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist as they landed onto my butt. Resting my head against his chest as I inhaled his scent allowing it to calm my frazzled nerves. Once we were in our bedroom I clung onto Edward even tightly wrapping my legs around his waist as he sat down in the centre of the bed handing me my new cell. Dialling Renee's number I started to selfishly pray that she wouldn't answer the phone, however knowing my luck that would not be the case. After hearing the ringing for a few minutes, I suddenly heard Renee's cheery voice.

"Hello, Dwyer residence how can I help you?"

"Mom, it's me Bella."

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"Well you see that's why I'm calling. I'm doing okay, Edward is back. We're happy, and we're getting married."

"That's great honey. I'm so happy for you."

"Mom wait, that's not why I was calling, please don't interrupt me until I've finished because this is hard enough as it is."

"Okay baby. What is it?"

"Three months ago, when Edward was still… …away I started to spend time with Jake, one day he invited me down to LaPush to hang out with him, and I accepted. But once I got there things changed quite quickly. Instead of… …of being there for me when I wanted him to. He… …he raped me. The only reason I'm telling you this is because Dad wouldn't have been able to put you off for much longer, I know you and I know you've been bugging him."

"He did WHAT? I'm getting on the first plane to Forks; I won't allow you to stay somewhere that you get hurt. You are going to be coming home with me no arguments."

"No! Come if you want to but I'm not leaving Forks. We've already been through this when you and Charlie tried to railroad me into moving when Edward was gone well the situation still stands. Forks may not have been where you're happy but it's where I am. With Edward. With my family. But most of all with my baby."

"What are you talking about? Your baby. Bella are you crazy? Are you trying to ruin your life?"

"So I'm a mistake is that what you're trying to tell me. Would you rather have killed me instead of having me?"

"No of course not."

"Then why is it so hard for you to understand why I couldn't kill my baby."

"That's different Bella you were created out of love. This was… …this was abuse. How can you want that?"

The hot tears were streaming down my face as I lost my voice. I knew Renee would react badly to my being raped but I didn't know she was going to be vicious about the baby. Unable to talk anymore I handed the cell to Edward burying my head into his chest as I started to sob. It was bad enough that I had to deal with the school bullies but now my mother had to attack my choices as well. If this is how she is going to be then she can stay away from me. I always knew I wrecked my parents' marriage but I never truly allowed myself to think about it, but now… …now she said that I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Renee this is Edward."

"Oh hello Edward. How are you?"

"How do you think I am Renee? I have to sit here night and day supporting Bella as she goes through a lot of changes in herself. One day she's upbeat and the next completely torn apart. Telling Charlie was hard on her, but she did it, attending a meeting in front of Jacob's people a few minutes ago was hard, again she did it, I'm so proud of her. But you, her own mother, she calls you for support and all you do is put her down. This baby no matter how it was brought into our lives is a gift. And if you can't see that then you can stay away from her, from the wedding. Because if you're not supporting her then you're against us. Goodbye."

Once Edward had hung up, I felt him pull my hoodie over up a little. Instinctively I lifted my arms as he pulled it off completely letting it drop to the floor. After looking into his eyes I knew exactly what he was doing. He was allowing us to be closer. With shaking fingers I reached for his shirt buttons fumbling with them as I slowly opened them, sliding the thin material off his muscular body throwing it on the floor beside my hoodie. Moving closer to him, I rested against his stomach moving on leg so it was entwined with his.

Wrapping my arm across his thighs, I breathed out, surprised by how comfortable I felt despite the fact that I was half naked. Glancing into Edward's golden eyes I smiled seeing nothing but love and reassurance there. Nuzzling closer to Edward, I couldn't help but want more skin contact with him. Before I knew what was happening his trousers were on the floor along with our tops. Sighing softly I finally felt comfortable and at home. Reaching for the bed clothes I slowly pulled them over our bodies, all the tension gone from my body. This was how I always wanted it to be. I knew he was still holding back but we had a while to give ourselves to each other fully. For right now this was perfect. Just as I was falling asleep, a loud bang from downstairs made me jump. Alice's voice flooded up the stairs.

"Bella Marie Swan you get down these stairs right now. Do you know how much work goes into planning a wedding?"

"For someone so small she sure does know how to be annoying. She has legs why is it always me that has to move."

"Ssh you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. Today's been hard enough on you as it is."

"Edward don't think I can't here you. If you don't come down I'm coming up."

"Go away Alice. We can talk later. We're busy."

Before either of us could stop her Alice was stomping upstairs, her footsteps getting closer and closer to our bedroom door. So much for being patient with me, I guess that only came into effect when we were shopping. Closing my eyes again I melted closer into Edward's side just as Alice barged through our bedroom door. The look on her face was a picture; I almost wished I had a camera. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to be shocked, yet somehow just seeing us the way we were meant to be had stopped her in her tracks. Burying my head into Edward's stomach I tried extremely hard not to laugh.

"Bella don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. Alice do you mind. We were in the middle of something."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Alice please."

"Weddings take time to plan. You've given me days."

"I don't want to wait I want to be Edward's wife. Please Alice leave."

"Fine. But we are not finished this conversation."

With that she stomped out of our room slamming the door behind her. I groaned rubbing my throbbing head. I should have known Alice would have seen that decision, I had hoped I'd decided too quickly for her to see it. Snuggling back into Edward's embrace I felt his hand trailing down my back relaxing against his stomach again. This was my home. Right here in Edward's arms.

"Edward?"

"What is it angel?"

"Why did… …how did."

"Angel you don't have to be shy with me. You can tell me anything."

"How did you know? That I wanted this, us. Like this. The only one I told was Alice. Wait, she told you?"

"Not exactly, I heard it in your thoughts when we were at the Tribal meeting. I just didn't know how much you wanted it until we talked before. I promise Bella we will go at your pace. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"This feels nice. Just being able to feel your skin against mine. It soothes me in more ways than one and the baby always stays calm when your touching my belly."

"Then we will start here and then work our way up to it."

"Wedding nights are meant to be special."

"It will be. This is one thing that can't be rushed."

"I know. I don't want to wait days to get married. All I want is to be your wife. Here. Tonight."

"BELLLLA why are you doing this."

"Ugh Alice. I already ordered a licence, Carlisle can marry us. This is what I want. Please understand."

"Fine fine. But you will have a proper wedding in time."

"Whatever you say."

"So what do you say Edward. Will you marry me tonight?"

"Yes."

"I need her distracted I don't want to wear a dress."

"It's alright baby, Jasper already has her distracted."

"Good. I secretly bought our wedding rings when we went shopping. I don't know how I managed it but Alice doesn't know anything about it. They're in your dresser drawer."

"I love you angel. Come on let's get married."

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, now that Edward and I were being more open with each other. Now I would get to become Mrs Bella Masen in a matter of hours. Suddenly everything else seemed to be insignificant, the wolves, my mother. None of it mattered. Sliding out of bed I wandered into our huge walk in wardrobe pulling out a white hoodie pulling it over my head, switching my yoga pants for sweats before walking out of the wardrobe to see Edward dressed casually. I could always hear Alice's growl from downstairs but I didn't care this was about us not being dressed up.

**Becoming Mrs Masen**

Five minutes later Edward and I were standing in front of Carlisle. Surrounded by rose petals as we looked straight into each other's eyes. The day we had both been waiting for, for so long was now here. In a few short minutes I would officially be Edward's wife. My heart beat erratically in my chest as I looked into his golden eyes. In them I saw my entire future. Not just with the baby I was carrying now, but with our own children. He was my life. He'd always been my life and together we were unbreakable. Taking a deep breath I just about heard Carlisle start the ceremony. Thankfully I managed to hear enough that I knew when to say my vows.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Bella and Edward, we've watched them grow together, we've seen them through the good times and the bad, and I can't wait to eventually welcome Bella into our family officially. Even though she will use Masen, she will always be a Cullen. Bella, do you have vows."

"Edward, from the moment our eyes met, I knew you were the one for me. You're in my every thought. My heart, my soul, my body is yours for eternity. I promise to love honour and protect you as long as we both shall live.

"Bella, from the moment you stumbled into my existence, there hasn't been a single day that you've been out of my thoughts, my heart may be silent, but it is yours. You are my life now. My soul, my body, my entire existence is in your hands. I promise to love honour and protect you as long as we both shall live."

"Do you have rings?"

Taking another deep breath, I turned toward Alice handing her my bouquet, as Rosalie handed me Edward's ring. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes he was doing the same with Emmett and Jasper. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was minutes away from becoming Mrs Masen. I slid my engagement ring off my finger holding my left hand out as Edward started to slide it on my wedding finger.

"Bella I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage. With this ring I thee wed."

Nervously I slid my engagement ring back onto my wedding finger, sliding his engagement ring off placing his wedding back onto his finger smiling brightly as I saw it shining in the dimming sunlight.

"Edward I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage. With this ring I thee wed."

Pushing his wedding band all the way onto his finger I kissed it gently before placing his smaller engagement ring onto his right hand in the same finger at his wedding band. This way he would still have both rings just it wouldn't look as bulky. Looking into Edward's topaz eyes I could see the tears that would never fall glistening at the corner of his eyes. Reaching up I caressed his face gently stroking it. Turning toward Carlisle I was eager for him to declare us husband and wife. I could see in his smile he was happy for us. Finally his family was complete and I couldn't be any happier in this moment.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Without any further hesitation Edward leant down wrapping his arms around my waist as he placed his lips against mine. This kiss was different to all the rest of them. This kiss was filled with love, and passion. All his emotions that he'd been holding back since he'd found out my secret were released into this kiss and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately my stupid human needs got in the way and much sooner than I liked I pulled back keeping my hands around his waist.

"I love you Mr Masen."

"I love you too Mrs Masen."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I suddenly realised how exhausted I was. My head was throbbing but I knew there wasn't much I could take whilst I was pregnant. Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck he picked me up bridal style leaving our family behind us, as he carried me to our bed. Thankfully Alice knew not to disturb us this time. Once we were finally alone again, it didn't take long for our tops being flung on the floor again and my head laying back in its favourite spot against his stomach. Before long my eyes were closing as I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Jake's Change**

**JBPOV**

The minute the Cullens left the reservation, Sam and Paul practically dragged me to Sam and Emily's place. I knew that this was going to be painful, but I didn't see how it could be any worse than when I first started to become a wolf. It wasn't long before they locked me into their spare bedroom, refusing to let me out. Defeated I curled up on the bed afraid of what would happen next. Seeing Bella so traumatised by my actions was something I wished I hadn't had to witness, over the past three months I had started to realise what I'd done that day was monstrous. I didn't understand why she would want to give me any sort of second chance, I didn't deserve it. I deserved to die for what I'd done.

Just after midnight Sam came into the room with a cup of liquid which I gulped down not realising what I had taken. It was only when I started to go through unbearable pain that I realised the liquid had actually been the antidote to expel the wolf from my body. Curling into the foetal position, my mouth clamped shut as I tried in vain not to scream out in pain. It seemed to go on forever. I lost complete awareness of everything around me; the time was lost on me. For all I knew it could have been days since the torture had begun. Just as I was beginning to give up hope of the pain ever going away, it started to subside, if it was like the transformation into a wolf, this meant that it was coming to an end. Just as the sun started to creep through the window, Sam came back into the room looking pleased with himself. That's when I knew the process was complete.

"Well Jake how do you feel?"

"Strange. But more myself."

"That's good. I'm just sorry it had to come to this."

"I know. I'll find a way to make it right with Bells. If she'll let me. "

"Just take it easy Jake. I know that your intentions are good."

"I will. So what do I do now?"

"Whatever you want to. Your time is yours again."

"There's only one thing I want to do."

"At least wait until it's a reasonable hour Jake okay."

"Alright."

Slouching back down on the bed, I tried again to think of ways I could prove now I was just Jake that I wasn't the monster Bella thought I was. Yet everything I came up with seemed to involve going to the Cullens place. I knew despite the time, she would probably still be asleep. When she revealed her pregnancy I couldn't believe it. I don't understand how she can be so selfless toward me after everything. It was then that I realised what I could do for her. I didn't deserve to be this baby's father, but Edward did. He was a bigger man than I ever could hope to me. With my decision made I decided to catch up on the school work I'd been putting off. I knew it wouldn't be easy to make up for what I'd done, but that didn't mean I wouldn't at least try. I owed Bella that much.


	7. Rosalie's Story

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Rosalie's Story**

**RPOV**

When Bella had called Alice for help I had no idea just how protective I would feel over her. In the past I'd always thought of her as an annoyance, someone who was giving up a chance of living a happy, human life without giving up her life to be one of us. However all that changed when I heard the words I never wanted to hear from any woman let alone my brother's mate. I didn't hesitate to go with Alice to collect her. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when we got there. Bella always seemed so confident and full of life, but the girl we found was the total opposite, she was frightened and unsure of herself. In that moment, all the old feelings I thought I'd buried away came flooding back to me. I'd tried to hide it from Bella and especially Edward but I knew I hadn't fooled Emm.

After Bella and Edward's ceremony, I escaped into our bedroom sitting in the window seat with my head rested against the window just staring at nothing in particular. Over the years I'd let Royce's actions overpower my own behaviour toward my family. Especially Emmett, sometimes I wondered why he stayed with me. And I know Carlisle had been wounded by my actions, from the moment I opened my eyes to this new life I'd not hesitated to throw it back at him, when in truth all he'd done was save me, if it weren't for him then I wouldn't have my Emmett, y reason for existing. Watching Bella interact with Edward inspired me, it had taken Emmett and I years before we could get to where they were now.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear Emmett enter our room. I knew it wouldn't be long before he followed me upstairs. For all his childish behaviour when it mattered. I should have known when I let myself think about everything I'd been trying to hide either Alice, Edward or both would have seen or heard my pain. Moving my head away from the window, I turned to face Emmett smiling slightly as I stood up running at vampire speed into his open arms as I dry sobbed, once again wishing I was able to actually cry.

"Ssh babe I'm here. Talk to me."

"It's just… …seeing Bella go through the same ordeal I did, yet she's able to allow Edward close to her. She doesn't push him away. Why couldn't it have been that way for me? Why did I have to go around punishing everyone?"

"Rose stop torturing yourself. Everyone handles thing differently. You went from thinking you were dead after being abused, to finding out you were going to live forever. It's understandable that you would have trouble dealing with that. No one blames you for it."

"Even so, I had no right to bring everyone else down all these years, especially not you. You don't think I can't see in your eyes every time I lash out and say I would change things. I don't want to hurt people anymore Emmett; it kills me to know that my words hurt you."

"Would you like to talk to someone about it? I'm sure Carlisle could find someone that could help."

"I think so. It's the only way I'm going to move forward. It's been a century since Carlisle changed me, and I can't allow it to affect me anymore."

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it later."

Nuzzling my head into Emmett's shoulder I inhaled his scent instantly calming. I still found it amazing how much his scent could calm me even after a century together. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist as he held me close to his body, showing me again, that no matter what he would always love me. As much as Bella's attack had affected me, I knew it was affecting Emmett just as much as my own still did. Looking into his golden eyes I saw the hurt and pain it broke my heart.

"Emm you need to talk to someone as well. We need to talk to each other more. I'm not blind I know that you've held in your own feelings all these years. It's not healthy for either of us. If we're going to move forward then we have to take away the pain and hurt we've hidden."

"I agree. From now on I promise to tell you."

"Good."

Resting my head back against Emmett's shoulder I felt safe again, from the memories, from the pain. Suddenly it didn't matter that I was a vampire, or that I couldn't give him a child of his own, there was always other ways for us to have a child if we wanted to. The only thing that mattered now was that I stop hating myself for something that I had no control over. I'd killed Royce and his friends well over a century ago yet he was still haunting me. I didn't think that I would be thankful of anything Bella brought to my life; however without even realising it she had given me my life back. Just by being able to let Edward near her, she'd given me hope.

**BPOV**

_Bella, my angel_

_I had to go hunting. If you wake up before I get back I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you opened your beautiful eyes. Being able to call you my wife is everything I ever dreamed of and more. I should be back soon, I didn't go very far. If you get bored I'm sure Rosalie would appreciate the company. Look after my heart, I left it with you._

_Love your Edward_

After reading the note Edward had left I flopped back down on the pillow, I hated being apart from him, and we hadn't been separated since we'd been back in Forks. I should have known it would only be a matter of time before he had to go hunting again. Taking a deep breath out, I had my human moment, wrapping the robe around my swollen belly. Once I'd got my bearings and woken up more, I walked the short distance down to the second floor arriving at Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom in no time at all. Reaching up to knock, I stopped before my knuckles could hit the wood, realising that Emmett was in there with Rose, I didn't want to interrupt anything.

Resting my head back against the wall I tried in vain not to overhear their conversation. But the minute I heard Rosalie sobbing I couldn't take it. The tears silently fell as I desperately tried to wipe them away. They no doubt knew that I was standing outside their room but I couldn't find it in myself to disturb them yet, this was obviously something that had been a long time coming. Soon after I heard movement from inside the room and a soft thump, I guessed Emmett had jumped out of the window in order to go hunting. Taking a deep breath I knew that if I didn't try and help Rosalie then it would only get worse for her. Gently knocking on the door I waited for Rosalie to grant me access.

"Come in Bella. You don't have to knock."

Walking inside I smiled slightly as I walked to the window seat sitting down facing Rosalie. I hoped that talking to Rosalie would not only bring us closer but set Rosalie free of her demons. Curling my legs onto the window seat I breathed out trying desperately to calm myself down. Once I'd somehow managed to calm my emotions, I turned again to face my new sister, making sure to look her directly in the eye.

"Rose I know seeing me experience everything you've been trying so hard to block out is incredibly hard for you. I want you to know that was never my intention. You've tried to hide it for so long. I'm not sure I could have done that. But if you hide it any longer you'll lose yourself. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, mainly because you were protecting yourself, but I want you to know that if you want to talk about it. Then you can talk to me. Maybe it will help both of us move forward."

"How did-."

"I promise I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I woke up and Edward left me a note saying I should come see you if I woke up. I guess he saw your thoughts before he went hunting. Do you want to know how I manage to let Edward close to me even after everything?"

"Yes I'd like to know."

"I know he'd never hurt me. He's allowing me to go at my own pace. Last night… …before Alice interrupted. It was the first time he'd ever seen me without my hoodie on. I still had my bra on of course, but it was what we needed. I guess what I'm trying to say is trust your heart, your instincts because if you don't you'll never be able to move forward. Last night was the best night of my life so far, because for the first time since it happened I wasn't frightened to show him myself. The same with him. Am I making sense?"

"Yes you're making sense. How do I help Emmett?"

"Edward never told me your story. He said it wasn't his story to tell. But you have to be open with him. Instead of saying you hate the life that you have, embrace it. There is one part of your human life that won't be possible the natural way but it could still happen. You begged Carlisle to save Emmett for you. But every day since you've said you would swap it all for your humanity even if it means giving up Emmett. He doesn't say it because he loves you but it hurts him. I don't want to sound like I'm lecturing you I just think he needs reassurance."

"You're not lecturing me Bella, you're helping me. You've not sugar coated your advice. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to move forward and totally forget Royce and his friends. But do you know what changed."

"Wait, I changed that? How did I change it?"

"Bella, you asked for my help. Despite the way I've treated you previously you still asked for me. For once someone needed me. I've had a lot of time to think since we brought you back to Edward, and I realised that I admire you. The way you don't let what happened affect you're every thought. Especially the way you handled yourself at the tribal meeting. So I want to thank you Bella, don't opening my eyes and allowing me to see that I don't have to close myself off from everyone."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Bella?"

"Mm."

"Is there something else on your mind? You seem a little distant."

"I'm alright, it's just… …this is the first time Edward and I have been apart since…. …he left. I'd never tell him but they bring back the nightmares."

"Oh Bella. He didn't want to go. Jazz forced him to."

"I thought it would be something like that. I was thinking maybe if you wanted to we could go shopping."

"But you hate shopping."

"Usually, but this type of shopping I need your expertise."

"Really? You want to buy a car?"

"Not just any car. A Volvo C70 sport."

"Nice choice. What colour?"

"Silver obviously. I know it's early but do you think anywhere will be open?"

"I know a special dealer who is open 24 hrs."

"Let me guess. Vampire?"

"Of course."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Um Bella… …maybe you should get dressed first."

"Oh right."

Standing up slowly, I walked over to Rosalie hugging her gently before making my way back upstairs. In no time at all I was dressed in my favourite hoodie and yoga pants eating the pancakes that I'd managed to make myself just as Rosalie came back in from the garage. Thankfully I already had my purse downstairs, so we could leave sooner than I'd planned. Grabbing a pen, I left a note for Edward letting him know I was out (but not where) placing my cell in my back pocket just in case he called. Smiling slightly I walked toward Rosalie's car sliding into the passenger seat. This was something I always wanted; to have a relationship with Rosalie; I just didn't think it would happen, despite the reasoning behind our bond, the fact was we are closer now and I wouldn't change it.

**Car Shopping**

Ten minutes later and we arrived at the car dealership. I didn't think I'd ever be excited about spending thousands on a car, however the truck was still down at LaPush and I had no intension of asking for it back. And I hated to admit that Edward was right. I needed something better, faster, Once Rosalie had parked I slid out of the car slowly staying close to Rosalie until I'd got my emotions and nerves under control. Rosalie seemed to understand what was going on as she gave me her hand behind her back. The minute my hand touched hers I started to calm down. Taking a deep breath I squeezed her fingers letting her know that it was alright to move forward again. Moving out from behind Rosalie I suddenly found a new confidence as the dealer came out. I decided to let Rosalie deal with him, after all she was the expert.

"Rose, hello. Back again I see. Have you not got enough cars?"

"Actually, Tom this time the car's not for me."

"Oh who's it for?"

"My sister, Bella, Bella this is Tom."

"Hello, what type of car were you wanting to buy."

"Volvo C70 sliver, it has to be silver."

"Well you're in luck. I've got just that car. Would you like to come and sign the papers?"

"Yes please."

As I started to follow Tom to his desk, I looked behind me to make sure Rosalie was following me, I instantly relaxed once I realised that she was only a few steps behind me. After signing the paperwork and paying with my newly given black card. I couldn't help but smile. For the first time since Edward and I had met, I'd just spent a fortune on something for me and I didn't feel bad about it. Five minutes later, I was driving back to Forks in my new sports car behind Rosalie. I knew from Edward's note that he should be back soon. I'd have to thank him when he arrived home. Without realising it, he's given me a new sense of freedom, for once I didn't feel like a victim I just felt like Bella again.

**Renee's Arrival**

Once we arrived home, Esme, Alice and Jasper were waiting on the porch for us; I couldn't help but laugh at their faces when they laid eyes on my new car. I didn't know what they were more shocked about, the fact that I was with Rosalie, or the fact that I'd just bought myself a sports car. Running my hand over the steering wheel, I reluctantly parked next to Rosalie's BMW sliding out of the Volvo. Before I had time to close the door Alice was next to me, I didn't know why she was being so clingy, this was not like her. Quickly locking up the car, it wasn't until we neared the house that I realised why Alice was being clingy, there sitting on the couch next to Carlisle and Emmett was my mother.

Letting out a groan, I started to wish that Rosalie and I had stayed out longer. I didn't want to see her, not after the way she spoke to me the last time we talked. But I knew that there was no avoiding her, she'd just annoy Charlie until I spoke to her. Resting my hand underneath my hoodie, I rubbed my belly lightly, this was going to be hard, and suddenly I wished Edward was here. Taking a deep breath I stood opposite my mother, not bothering to hide the annoyance on my face. What right did she have to just turn up here after the things she said to me?

"What do you want?"

"Oh baby don't you know it's rude to talk to your mother like that."

"Don't you know it's mean to tell your daughter she was a mistake?"

"Bella. You don't know what you're doing? I'm here to take you back to Jacksonville. No arguments."

"Like hell you are. Your control over me ended when I turned 18. You're not my next of kin anymore why the hell would I want to move anywhere with you after what you said. Marriage and a baby might not have been important to you, but it is to me. As of yesterday I became Mrs Bella Masen and I'll be damned if you're going to take me away from my family. Esme has been more of a mother to me than you ever have."

"Bella…"

"No. I don't want to hear it anymore. You have Phil now, go be with him, have another baby if you need to but as of now I want nothing more to do with you. Now if I were you I'd leave before you're forcibly removed."

Walking straight passed my mother; I made my way up to the third floor quickly entering our bedroom curling up on our bed with the blankets over my head. The bed still smelled of Edward, it soothed me and I wished more than ever that Edward was here with me. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I tried in vain to calm myself down. No sooner had the thought left my mind that I felt the bed sink and cool hands caressing my belly. Pulling the blankets off my face, I smiled brightly seeing my husband's light golden eyes staring back at me. Snuggling into his chest I instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But she's gone too far this time. I'm not some toy that she can pick up whenever she feels like it."

"You did the right thing. She wouldn't have given up that much I do know. She needs to realise you have your own life now. Hearing you say that she wasn't welcome shocked her but for now she's accepted it."

"Mmm, I had a good day today. Rose and I spent the day together."

Yes she was thinking of that when I climbed through the window. It seems you gave her a lot to think about my Bella. Just when I think I can't love you any more than I already do and yet again you go and prove me wrong."

"I got your note when I woke up. I went to see her; Emmett must have heard me because he jumped out of the window. She's been helping me since I told her what happened. It was my way of saying thank you. Hopefully she will take my advice and talk to Emmett about everything. They both need to let go as much as we needed to."

"She's going to talk to him when we go on honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"You didn't think that I'd not take you on honeymoon did you."

"When we have school, I didn't think we would until later on."

"We leave tomorrow. We're going somewhere that you're going to love. But you need to rest."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Then what would you like to do?"

"Well there was something that Rosalie helped me buy. Would you like to see it?"

"Mm."

"Come on then."

Somehow I managed to sit up on my own, getting out of bed slowly waiting for Edward to follow me. I could tell he was confused by the little frown line which had appeared in between his eyes. Taking hold of his hand I left him downstairs out through the front door toward the garage, thankfully Rosalie had left the garage door open, because I had absolutely no idea how the keypad worked. Covering Edward's eyes with a blind fold I unlocked the car door backing it out of the garage coming to a stop next to him. I could tell he hated being blind and I was managing to block my thoughts.

"Alright you can take the blindfold off now."

He slid the blindfold off his eyes, his eyes widening as he saw my new car. I could still see that he was confused. After all there wasn't a car around that could live up to his Volvo (well maybe the Vanquish) Just as I was starting to get a little panicky, whatever shock he seemed to be in ended as he walked over to the drivers' side attempting to get into it. Before he had the chance, I flicked the button locking the door. I should have known he would think that I bought it for him, after all his Volvo was an older version.

"Now, now Mr Masen, this isn't your car."

"Then whose is it, my angel?"

"It's mine. That night, I left the truck down at LaPush, as much as I love you driving me everywhere I need a car and I've always secretly wanted a car of my own, I just didn't want to disappoint Charlie. And when you had to go hunting, after I spoke to Rosalie about everything, I thought it would be a good bonding experience for us."

"Well I must admit you made an excellent choice."

"I learnt from the best."

Rubbing my eyes, I tried in vain to hide the yawn that was threatening to escape. However nothing could escape Edward's heightened eyesight I wasn't fooling him. Taking the keys from my hands, he got into my new car, parking it next to Rosalie's BMW again. Before I could protest, I was in Edward's strong arms as he took me upstairs. Defeated I rested my head against his chest, succumbing to sleep easily. The next few days were going to hectic, I couldn't believe we had to endure school before jetting off on our honeymoon, it seemed so unfair. But at the same time, I was still nervous about our plans, but I knew as long as I was with Edward, I'd be safe. I was determined to follow through with my decision. I needed this just as much as he did. I vowed to make our honeymoon perfect.


	8. Facing The Enemies

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Facing The Enemies**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe a full month had passed since Edward and I had gotten married. A month since I officially became Mrs Bella Masen. After everything that had happened at the tribal meeting and my first outing since the rape, we'd decided to put off the honeymoon until I felt more settled. Thankfully, this was starting to happen; I couldn't wait to be alone with Edward, just us not interruptions. But before we could spend three fantastic weeks in total seclusion, we had to endure another week of school. To say my nerves were shot was an understatement, it would be the first time that Edward and I had been in school since we'd been married, technically we should have gone back straight after but after my mother's surprise arrival, I needed the time to get my emotions in order.

Despite his anal behaviour on his need to drive at all times, after many disagreements, he finally agreed to let me drive my new car. I didn't realise how much I would love being able to go above 50mph, from the corner of my eye I could see Edward's smug grin, but I wasn't going to let him win. As we turned into the parking lot, I noticed all eyes suddenly turn in our direction. But for once I really didn't care what they thought. All they cared about was the money and popularity that came with being a part of Edward's life, but I didn't care about all that, we could live in a hole and I'd be happy because I'd still be with the man of my existence. My Edward.

""Your husband is very happy to hear that my love."

"It's all true. I don't care anymore what they think because they're just jealous. For once I'm confident about myself, even if I am starting to look like a blimp."

"Bella, sweetheart, you're not a blimp you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really? Now come on or we'll be late, you know what Mr Varner is like."

"Mm I'm just glad my morning sickness is easing off a little."

After parking, I waited for Edward to open my door, even though I was the one driving, I knew how much it made him happy to help me out of the car. And truth be told the size my belly was getting I needed it more than before. Locking the Volvo I slid my car keys into my backpack interlocking our hands. Of course I knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last long, especially when you had to deal with jealousy and envy round every corner. Luckily we arrived early to Trig so we managed to find a table in the corner of the classroom, Unfortunately for us the peace and quiet didn't last long as Lauren, Jessica and Mike entered a few minutes later. Lauren's hair looked different, instead of her long corn silk hair; it was now in a pixie style.

Leaning my head against Edward's shoulder I made sure my wedding band and engagement ring were visible. Mike was the first to approach us; I shuddered feeling uncomfortable by the way that he was looking at me. Turning my head to face Mike I tried to keep my emotions under control as I felt Edward's hand snake under my shirt letting his hand rest on the baby under my skin. Taking a deep breath I braced myself for what Mike would try and do this time. I wished he would just back off. I'd made myself clear time and time again that I was not available but he just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Bella… …um I wanted to ask you a question?"

"What is it Mike?"

"In private."

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Edward."

"Well, um I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time."

"Ugh Mike how many times do we have to go through this? I'm taken."

"You don't have to stay with him. He left you. You can do better."

"Mike stop. We're not just dating anymore. I'm Edward's wife. Why don't you do yourself and us a favour and concentrate on Jess. Maybe then she'll lay off me. I suggest you get Tyler to do the same with Lauren."

"You married him? Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"Maybe because I'm in love with him."

Burying my head into Edward's shoulder more, I tried to hide the traitor tears that were threatening to spill over. That's when it happened. Mike reached over and touched me. It was like a switch going off in my mind, without thinking I pulled my arm back pretty roughly focusing on my physical shield. I wasn't expecting anything to happen since I'd never actively looked for it before, however the minute I found it, I felt the bubble around my body expel out toward Mike as he was sent flying across the classroom. As if that wasn't bad enough, it had to happen when Mr Varner walked into the room, I was just thankful that he never saw the determination on my face. Pushing my head into Edward's chest moving my chair closer I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Miss Swan do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Actually my last name's not Swan anymore Mr Varner."

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Masen. Edward and I got married last month. It was a small ceremony,"

"I thought Edward's name is Cullen?"

"It is now. But originally it was Masen. I decided I wanted to use his biological parents' last name. And as for what happened, Mike's known for a year I'm Edward's and he has persistently pursued me. Now I'm sure by now what happened to me in September, I don't like people touching me, I hardly touched him he tripped."

"Well whatever happened it stops now, Mr Newton sit down."

"But-."

"But nothing, Sit."

Laying my hand on top of Edward's underneath my shirt, smiling a little as I felt our little nudger kicking quite actively inside me. I noticed Mr Varner looking at us, I half expected him to tell us to break it up, so I was surprised when he moved passed our desk quickly after giving us the assignment we had to complete during the hour. About halfway through the period I could feel Lauren and Jessica's eyes on me as they tried unsuccessfully to be subtle. Obviously Rosalie's words were lost on them. Sliding my hand from my belly, I trailed it down Edward's thigh, subtly sliding my hand down his loose pants. Taking a deep breath I slid my hand down his happy trail until I reached his rock hard member.

Suddenly getting into a rhythm I started to stroke his member through his boxer briefs picking up pace as I heard his low groan, low enough that I heard but not anyone else. This just egged me on further. My breath was coming out in pants as my speed intensified. I could feel my own arousal starting to build up in my stomach as I looked into Edward's pitch black eyes. They were filled with love and devotion with a hint of lust. Gripping hold of his shoulders I slid onto his lap, moving my hand at a rapid speed as I felt his stomach tighten through my belly as he came onto my hand. Glancing around the room I sighed in relief as I realised not one single student or Mr Varner had noticed my bold actions. Every so gently I reached for Edward's boxer briefs tearing them from his body shoving them into my open backpack on the floor zipping it up quickly.

"Mine."

"Yours. Always yours."

"I… …I don't know what came over me. I just needed you so badly."

"Ssh you don't have to apologise."

"I can honestly say that I will never look at Trig in the same way again."

"Mm you can say that again."

Curling up in Edward's arms I started to do my work again quickly instantly calming as my head rested against his chest. Every so often I'd peek at his assignment for anything I was having trouble with. Fifteen minutes later, I was halfway through, suddenly feeling proud of myself for doing it on my own with minimal help. Just as I thought we were going to have a peaceful period without any hassle from Lauren and Jessica I heard Lauren's nasal voice the second Mr Varner's back was turned.

"I don't see why Bella doesn't just drop out. It's not like she's going to have time for school once that little brat is born."

"I know. I still don't see what Edward sees in her. She's plain, boring and ordinary."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she was lying about being raped just to keep Edward with her."

"Mm I'm with you there."

Hot tears started to fill my eyes as I tried in vain to keep the tears at bay, burying my head further into Edward's chest I felt his hand rubbing the side of my belly gently in soothing motions, they could say what they wanted about me, but not when it came to the rape. I was only just starting to get over it I didn't know why they had to be so mean. The only thing I'd ever done was fall in love and find my soulmate. It's not like they didn't have options. If they even tried anything with him I would make sure they wished they had stayed away from him, and that wasn't even counting what Rose would do to them. Suddenly I heard Mr Varner's angry voice booming around the room.

"Miss Stanley, Miss Mallory do you mind explaining yourselves?"

"Of course Mr Varner, we were just saying how Bella was lying about being raped."

"That's what I thought you said, both of you Principal Greene's office now."

"But-."

"Now Miss Stanley."

Moving my head out of Edward's chest I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Lauren and Jessica leaving the room, I was starting to wish that I could just skip the rest of the year and do online school, that way I didn't have to see them. Once I'd completed the assignment requirements I dropped my pen on the desk next to Edward's nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, glad that it was nearly the end of the day, all I wanted was to sleep. Baby boy was resting thankfully, yet still moving around slightly. Mr Varner came over to our desk a few minutes later as he collected our work looking at the two of us intently, his gaze starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Since you and Mrs Masen have completed your work, you can go early."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory they will be punished."

"They've had it in for me since Edward and I got together, since we just announced our marriage it has gotten worse."

"Would you like to make a complaint?"

"I'd rather just forget about it. All I want is for them to leave me alone."

"Alright."

Snuggling into Edward's arms I felt him pick me up as he walked out of the room still at human speed but faster than he normally would. Resting my gently in the passenger side, I didn't bother to protest I was too exhausted to care. The hour drive from school to home took five minutes with Edward's driving. Thankfully when we got in no one seemed to be around, I wasn't in the mood to be sociable. Laying down on the couch I slid my shoes off trying to get comfortable. I'd thankfully had my shield over my mind because I definitely didn't want Edward to know that during class I'd been experiencing some discomfort which I knew wasn't just the normal back ache. I noticed Edward head upstairs to change as I couldn't help but smirk as our activities during class.

**Losing Control**

Just as I was dropping off to sleep I heard a motorbike arriving the driveway. Instantly I froze knowing that there could only be one person who would arrive here that had a motorbike and I wasn't sure I was ready to see him so soon after the Tribal Meeting. Taking a few deep breaths, I reluctantly sat up, determined that if he wanted to talk then he could talk but that didn't mean that I was going to accept anything. Before I could scoot upstairs to warn Edward, Jacob knocked on the door, against my better judgement; I walked to the front door slowly opening it.

"Bella?"

"What do you want Jake?"

"To talk that's all."

"I think I said everything I had to at the meeting Jake, I'm not ready to talk to you right now."

"Bells please."

"No Jake please leave. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to sit there and be judged by Billy? To see the anger and disgust in his eyes. Then pity when he realised I was telling the truth. Your actions even though because of your wolf gene still affected my every thought."

"Just listen please. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"I seem to remember you promising that once before and look what happened. Things can't instantly go back to how they used to Jake, if you want things to be as they were then you need to earn my trust back, and that will take time. You also have to accept Edward in my life; I am to Edward what Emily is to Sam. Even though it was not a choice in whether to be with Edward, I wouldn't change it because without him I can't live."

"But you said that it would save me."

"And it did. But it doesn't fix everything."

As Jacob moved closer to me, I instinctively moved backward. I could hear Edward moving around upstairs I suddenly wished I didn't have my shield over my mind. Continuing to move backward I didn't realise where I was putting my feet as I stumbled backward ending up falling heavily on my butt. I froze completely as I felt pain instantly shoot through my belly. Moving my arms around my belly I placed my head in between my legs praying for the pain to stop. Something in my heart knew that it was wishful thinking. As I glanced up at Jacob seeing the shock registered in his face.

"GET OUT JAKE. I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME. DON'T THINK I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID. I WILL NOT HOLD EDWARD BACK IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE MOVE. MY FATHER MAY BE YOUR FATHER'S BEST FRIEND BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU DID TO ME."

"Jacob I think you'd better do as she says."

"Okay. I'm gone. Bye Bells."

Taking a deep breath, I made my way into Edward's arms wrapping my arms around his waist as I finally allowed the tears to fall. I'd been fooling myself, there was no way Jacob and I could ever remain friends, I'd only ever really considered it because I didn't want Charlie to lose his best friend, however I knew now that it wasn't about making everyone else happy. In order to be completely happy I had to cut him and Billy out of my life, otherwise I could never truly move forward. Resting my hand onto my belly I smiled as my little boy kicked my hand, moving around actively. With my decision solidified I knew what I had to do now, the minute our little angel was born I would make sure Edward was made his biological father; he was and always would be the only father he would ever need. That much I was certain of. Before I could say anything, Edward was carrying me to bed as I slept peacefully against his chest. Another day over and one step closer to finally putting the rape behind me once and for all.


	9. Isle Esme

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Isle Esme **

**BPOV**

After Jacob's visit I knew Edward was worried I would close myself off again, however all it had done was make me stronger, more determined to be the best wife and mother Edward and this baby could ask for. I'd just walked out of the shower, back into the bedroom, surprised to see our suitcases on our bed. It didn't take me long to realise what Edward had planned, after we were married, we didn't have the chance to go on our honeymoon because school was starting. Before I could call out to find out if Edward was still in the house, I felt arms around me and the next thing I knew I was blindfolded and carried to the car.

I knew Edward liked to surprise me but this was taking it to a whole other level, however despite the shock of being picked up so quickly I always enjoyed being in Edward's arms. From the movement, I knew we were on a plane; the blindfold led me to believe that Edward wanted the honeymoon destination to be a surprise as it was only removed as we were leaving. Of course after hours of being blindfolded my excitement had reached an all-time high. Once we were on the ground I realised where we were. Glancing up I smiled leaning my head against his chest, suddenly feeling the tiredness even after sleeping the entire journey.

"Houston?"

"Just a stop along the way," Edward assured me with a grin.

Leaning further into Edward's chest I sighed heavily resting my hand over my swollen stomach rubbing it gently. Our little girl had been kicking up a storm inside me since Seattle and showed no signs of giving up; it appeared she wanted to be noticed. Laughing under my breath I knew Edward would hear however he never asking me what I was thinking, which was unusual for him, however I didn't blame him for being nervous, this would be the first time since we were reunited that we would be completely alone. Picking at the edges of my shield I found my mental shield pulling the bubble away from my mind allowing Edward into my thoughts.

"_Edward you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to freak out on you."_

"_How did you know_?"

"_I know you. You're wallowing_."

"_I don't want to make you sad. Not ever._"

""_Then relax. I promise I'll tell you if I start to panic._"

"_Alright I can handle that_."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

It felt like I'd barely fallen asleep, I was still groggy as he guided me through the terminals, struggling to remember how to open my eyes after every blink. It took a few minutes to catch up with what was going on when we stopped at the international counter to check in for our next flight. Keeping my hand over my stomach I rubbed it gently praying our little acrobat would calm down for the remainder of the journey toward our honeymoon. Edward seemed to know straight away, as his free hand slid underneath my t shirt rubbing my bump gently, as I sighed in contentment as she calmed down at her daddy's touch. Glancing at the tickets I noticed where we were headed, my curiosity intensifying.

"Rio de Janeiro?"

"Another stop."

The flight to South America was long but comfortable in the wide first class seats, with Edward's arm cradled around me as my head was once again resting against his shoulder. I slept myself out and awoke unusually alert as we circled toward the airport with the light of the setting sun slanting through the plane's window. We didn't stay in the airport to connect with another flight as I'd expected. Instead we took a taxi through the dark, teeming, living streets of Rio. Unable to understand a word of Edward's Portuguese instructions to the driver, I guessed that we were off to find a hotel before the next leg of our journey. A sharp twinge of something very close to stage fright twisted in the pit of my stomach as I considered that. As that thought passed my mind I cursed myself remembering my shield was down and Edward had heard it, as his hand grazed the side of my belly gently.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know I want this. I want you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"We'll take this slowly alright."

"Sounds good to me."

The taxi continued through the swarming crowds until they thinned somewhat, and we appeared to be nearing the extreme western edge of the city, heading into the ocean. We stopped at the docks. Edward led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the nigh blackened water. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously built for speed instead of space. Still luxurious though and more graceful than the rest. He leapt in lightly, despite the heavy bags he carried. He dropped those on the deck and turned to help me carefully over the edge. Rubbing my swollen stomach lightly I sat down in the small seating area watching in silence as he prepared the boat for our departure, surprised at how skilled and comfortable he seemed, because he'd never mentioned an interest in boating before. Then again, he was good at just about anything.

As we headed due east into the open ocean, I reviewed basic geography in my head. As far as I could remember, there wasn't much east of Brazil…until you got to Africa. But Edward sped forward while the lights of Rio faded and ultimately disappeared behind us. On his face was a familiar exhilarating smile, the one produced by any form of speed. The boat plunged through the waves and I was showered with sea spray. The speed we were travelling made my stomach churn slightly, however I was too excited to allow it to bother me too much. Finally the curiosity I'd supressed so long got the best of me.

"Are we going much further?"

It wasn't like him to forget that I was human, and not just any human but a pregnant human, but I wondered if he planned for us to live on this small craft for any length of time.

"About another half hour."

His eyes focused on my hands, one across my pregnant belly, the other clenched tightly on the seat, and he grinned. Oh well, I thought to myself. He was a vampire after all. Maybe we were going to Atlantis. I heard him chuckle as once again I'd forgotten my shield was down, not that I minded, I liked that he was able to hear my thoughts now, I knew it gave him peace of mind to hear my thoughts. Twenty minutes later, he called my name over the roar of the engine.

"Bella, look there."

He pointed straight ahead, all I saw was blackness at first, and the moon's white trail across the water. But I searched the space where he'd pointed until I found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. As I squinted into the darkness, the silhouette became more detailed. The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. We drew closer, and I could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze. And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense; a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"Where are we?"

"This is Isle Esme."

"Isle _Esme_?"

"A gift from Carlisle; Esme offered to let us borrow it."

"Well…that was very nice of her I'll have to thank her when we get back."

After setting our luggage on the dock, he turned back, that crooked smile I love so much plastered on his face as he reached for me. Instead of taking my hand like I believed he would, he scooped me into his arms cradling me to his chest as my head automatically rested against it. My head slotted perfectly into the crook of his neck. Suddenly I was pleased he hadn't taken my hand because being in Edward's arms was the only place I wanted to be. However that didn't mean that I was going to let him get away with it. Looking into his smouldering golden eyes I kissed his lips gently.

"I thought you were meant to wait until the threshold?"

"I'm nothing in not thorough."

Grabbing the handles of our luggage in one hand and me cradled in the other arm, he carried me up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation. For a while it was pitch black in the jungle like growth, and then I could see a warm light ahead of us. That's when I realised the light was a house; the two bright, perfect squares were wide windows framing a front door; then the stage fright attacked again, more forcefully than before, a knot forming in my stomach as I became nauseated once more. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down, I didn't want Edward to back out and think I wasn't ready to be joined as one with him. As we travelled through the house, Edward flicked on lights as I noticed the décor looked remarkably similar to the main house in Forks. It felt very comforting.

Once we reached the main bedroom I was taken aback by how spectacular the room looked. The canopy drapes instantly caught my eye as Edward sat me gently on top of the bed, kissing my lips gently before turning to leave. I knew he was nervous. I hadn't seen him this fidgety in a long time. As I waited for Edward to return I looked around the room, it was big and white, and the far wall was mostly glass; standard décor for my vampires. Outside the moon was bright on white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. Sliding off the bed I walked into the en suite bathroom, suddenly wishing that I could shower, the heat already making its presence known to my already flushed skin. I was brought out of my thought by cool familiar hands wrapping around my stomach, the nerves suddenly vanishing as I leaned back against him.

"Would you like to shower before we make love?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be outside. Don't be too long Mrs Masen."

"Edward?"

"What is it beautiful?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being patient with me. Wanting me despite what he did."

"Silly Bella. I'll always want you. You're my life now."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

With our declarations of love spoken, I watched as Edward walked out of the glass doors, smiling as I watched him remove his clothes one by one heading toward the ocean. Taking a deep breath I shed my clothes stepping into the hot water sighing in contentment as the knots in my body started to disappear. Resting my hand above my belly button I felt our baby kicking inside me. Rinsing all the soap suds from my body I stepped out of the shower heading to the luggage pulling out a relatively subtle bikini pulling it on wrapping the towel around my waist as I walked toward the ocean, toward my Edward. Dropping the towel, I felt brave dropping my bikini next to the towel as I swam toward him wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands rested against my big belly.

"I promised we would _try_, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If you do you must stop me do you understand?"

"Don't be afraid, we belong together."

"Forever."

With our declarations of love spoken out loud, our bodies moulded together, two halves of a whole finally joined together. My lips moulded against his cool ones begging for entrance which was readily given. Moaning into his mouth I knew he was already able to smell my arousal. Before I could react, I was back in his arms and I found myself back in our bedroom, only this time I was facing away from him. Just as I was about to complain I suddenly realised why, my belly was too big for us to make love the traditional way.

I could feel his hardened length near my entrance poised to slide into me. Squeezing his hand which had once again come to rest on my stomach I let him know it was okay for him to continue. As if he needed any encouragement. My nipples hardened in excitement. This was the moment I had dreamed about since finding out Edward was a vampire. Slowly he entered me from behind, his thrusts gaining momentum as I stretched out to welcome him home. My juices were already flowing freely so I was well lubricated as he slipped right in, fitting me perfectly.

"Oh...god…so…tight…and…wet for me."

"Only you make me feel this way. So hot."

"Ugh…faster. Please, faster."

My pleas for Edward to move faster, spurred him on as his thrusts became quicker, yet still soothing as we became one. My walls squeezed his throbbing hardened length as I felt my orgasm bubble to the surface. I wasn't ready for this feeling to end yet, however he seemed to know exactly what part of me to tease. Deeper and deeper his member travelled as his thrusts gained in speed, reaching down I found his balls cupping them gently, starting to roll them around in my hands.

"Fuck Bella. So good."

"You like that huh?"

"So good…more."

My confidence gained with his words as I continued to roll his balls around my hand scraping my fingers down them smiling as I heard his moans of ecstasy, I knew neither of us could last much longer as he picked up in speed once more bringing forth my orgasm as my juices flowed freely around his length, squeezing his balls in my palm I smirked as he let out a gluteal moan squirting his seed inside me over and over until there was nothing left to give. Our breaths were coming in pants as he slowly slipped from within me as I rolled over to face him, pleased with myself. The satisfied grin on his face told me everything I needed to know. He most definitely enjoyed our first time together. Resting my head into the crook of his neck I trailed my hand across his stomach watching as the muscles tensed underneath my touch.

"That was perfect. So much more than I ever expected."

"Tonight was the best night of my existence."

"I was worried I went too far when I grabbed you in my hands."

"Where exactly did you learn things like that?"

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"You asked for it. Rosalie gave me a few tips before we left."

"You've been taking sex advice from my sister."

"Our sister, she told me how she was able to move past what happened with Royce enough to…well you know and I for one think that it worked rather well. I never expected the reaction I got out of you."

"It was rather bold. But I enjoyed it. More than enjoyed it I became excited."

"Your reaction gave me confidence. I know that you'll never hurt me. I love you Edward Masen."

"I love you too Bella Masen."

Moving closer to Edward, I rested my head against his chest, my eyes growing heavy as I finally let sleep take me. As I slept I heard Edward hum my lullaby, something which always made me feel safe, his arms wrapped around my body bringing me closer to him as I slept and I knew he needed the comfort of my body in his arms as much as I needed the comfort of his arms around me. My breathing evened out as I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the day our baby would arrive. When I woke up I would ask Edward if it was alright if we could stay here until the baby arrived. We could sign on for online classes. With that decision made I matched my breaths with Edward's finally letting go of the pain, because now all that mattered was me, Edward and the baby. Our little girl.


	10. Learning To Trust Again

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Learning To Trust Again**

**EPOV**

Once Bella had fallen asleep, I held her in my arms marvelling in our love making. She knew me too well, on the journey over here I'd been terrified of scaring her, yet as usual she was the one comforting me. I didn't know what had possessed her to take my balls in her warm palm; I nearly lost control at first, yet I managed to control the monster inside me. I thought I was being thorough phoning ahead asking Kaure and Gustavo to turn on the air conditioner, however I should have known the heat from the island would affect my Bella, especially considering the pregnancy. Thankfully, she preferred to sleep against my chest and for the first time in our relationship she was able to sleep comfortably without the aid of a barrier between us to keep her from freezing.

As the morning light started to shine through the glass doors, Bella's breathing changed and I knew she was close to waking up, five minutes later I was looking into those chocolate brown eyes which always made me lose my train of thought, and for a vampire that's not an easy thing to happen. Loosening my arms I leaned down to kiss Bella before making her breakfast. Sliding from the bed I slid on my shorts laughing at Bella's protests.

"Sweetheart you need to eat, if not for you then for our little one."

"Alright, alright I'm up. What's for breakfast?"

"What would you like me to cook?

"Bacon and pancakes please."

"One plate of bacon and pancake coming up."

"Edward I was thinking of something last night before we made love."

"Oh what was on your mind?"

"I was wondering how long we could stay here. I'd like to stay until the baby is born if that's possible. We can keep up with school online. Or I could switch to college."

"Would staying here make you happy?"

"Mm, we'd have peace and quiet, I'd be more relaxed and we would be able to enjoy ourselves. I know the rest of the family want to help it's just…"

"Just what sweetheart."

"It's a little overwhelming. I love them I really do. After seeing Jacob and Jess and Lauren's cruel words."

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay I understand. I'll talk to Carlisle and see if he can arrange it for us."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me my Bella. Your happiness is all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Watching Bella walk toward the closet, I couldn't help but smile as she pulled out her clothing for the day, surely cursing Alice for some of the clothing inside. Luckily I'd packed another case keeping my decision to pack it undecided until the last minute. Inside were more of my clothes knowing Bella would feel more comfortable in them. As clothes went flying, I walked into the closet pulling out a pair of my sweats and the old Dartmouth hoody she loved, handing them over. The enormous smile that appeared on her beautiful face gave me all the thanks I needed. With Bella happily dressed I made my way into the kitchen, my mission on making her breakfast my main priority. As I cooked, I thought back to last night and how wonderful it was. Fire and Ice joined as one.

**BPOV**

As Edward left to make my breakfast I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, Alice did everything to make sure I didn't know what she had packed for me to wear on our honeymoon and yet Edward had somehow managed to get passed her visions in order to pack another case of his clothes for me to wear. Dashing into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, tying my hair into a messy bun before walking out into the kitchen smiling as I saw the concentration written all over Edward's face. He's once told me he couldn't wait to cook for me, something told me he'd been practicing. Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist nuzzling my head into his back breathing in his scent. Last night had been everything I'd hoped it would be and more. I knew Edward was worried that I'd panic and be unable to continue however instead of feeling panicked I felt loved and safe. The same way I always did when I was in Edward's arms. Our first time had taken away the disturbing memories from before. Suddenly I found myself resting against Edward's chest as he held me close. Taking in his wonderful scent I looked into his eyes smiling.

"What did I do to deserve that welcome?"

"Made me feel safe again. Something I didn't think I could feel again four months ago."

"Bella it's my job to protect you. To keep you safe. If I'd known…"

"Ssh, don't spoil it. We're here now. That's all that matters. Jacob can't hurt me anymore."

"I love you. You're my life now. Along with this baby."

"You'll always have my heart. And I promise to protect you both."

"I was scared that you wouldn't want the baby."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she's not yours, the way she came to be."

"Bella, I never thought I would ever be a father. However you changed that. It doesn't matter to me how this little girl came to be and do you know why that is?"

"No."

"Because she's half you. And you are the most selfless person I've ever come across."

"Really?"

"Really and truly."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Moving slowly from Edward's arms I sat down at the breakfast bar, finally relaxed in my own body again. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted my way making my stomach grumble impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh, the more pregnant I got the more food I seemed to be consuming, the minute Edward set the food in front of me I started eating with gusto practically inhaling it burning my tongue in the process. Placing my fork back against the plate I sipped the juice Edward had poured for me, looking into his eyes blushing tomato red as I realised he had been watching me eat again.

"I thought Emmett was the only one who could eat that fast."

"I'm sorry; I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"You're pregnant sweetheart it's understandable you're going to eat more."

"I've had plenty now."

"You go and relax while I wash up."

"What did you have planned for today?"

"Well after we talk to Carlisle and you've talked to Charlie I thought we could go to the mainland and shop."

"What kind of shopping?"

"Baby shopping. And I'm sure you're getting uncomfortable."

"How did you know?"

"They seemed a little snug."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go lie down."

"I am."

Sliding off my seat, I walked into the living area curling up on the couch shifting my position so I was comfortable, grabbing my cell off the coffee table I scrolled through my contacts reaching Charlie's number at the station pressing call as I rested my hand over my swollen belly. I couldn't believe that we were going to be spending the next five months on this island, completely alone without any distractions; it seemed almost too good to be true. I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie answering the phone, suddenly I realised there was a slight time difference between us, cursing myself as I knew I'd probably woken Charlie up during the night shift.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Dad it's me."

"_Hey Bells. How's the honeymoon?"_

"It's perfect. Actually that's the reason I'm calling."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you see I was thinking, this place is deserted other than us and a few birds, we've decided to stay longer than we had originally planned."

"How much longer?"

"We're not going to be home until after the baby comes. I know what you're going to say what about school. Edward and I have already talked about it; we're going to enrol for online schooling or maybe college."

"Your married now Bells, I know when you set your mind to something you do it. I'll miss you but I can understand why you want to stay away."

"There's something else I want to tell you. A decision I've come to about Billy and…Jacob."

"Bells you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to see Billy anymore, or Jacob. I can't fully move on if I'm seeing them every day. We'll still be in Forks but if Billy is around I can't be there."

"He's been asking questions ever since that meeting."

"He's not having anything to do with the baby. As far as I'm concerned this baby is Edward's and that's final you can tell him that from me. I'm sorry to sound harsh but he can thank his son for it."

"You don't have to apologise."

"Dad I have to go we're going shopping soon."

"Alright Bells have fun."

"I will, oh and Dad."

"Yeah Bells."

"I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

Taking a deep breath I clicked off the call setting my cell back against the coffee table, before I had a chance to call out his name I was in Edward's arms as the tears built up in my eyes. I'd been so busy trying not to think about cutting all ties with the pack that I hadn't thought of how it would feel when I actually did it. This would be the last time I ever cried over Jacob Black. The Jacob I knew didn't exist anymore; the Jacob who existed now was a monster, someone I hardly knew anymore. As Edward's arms tightened around me I let out a shaky breath. Should have known I couldn't put what had happened out of my head indefinitely.

**EPOV**

The longer Bella spoke to Charlie I could tell she was getting upset again, after having a lengthy conversation with Carlisle before we left for our honeymoon I was told this could happen, one minute she could be fine and the next everything could become too much for her to handle. It broke my heart to see her so upset, however I know that in time, especially now she'd informed Charlie she wouldn't be speaking or seeing Billy again, things would become easier. I was determined that she would never feel the way he had made her feel ever again. It would take time but I would wait as long as it needed, and let's face it time was something we had a lot of. The minute she set her phone on the coffee table I wrapped my arms around her giving her the comfort she so desperately needed.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm just being silly."

"No you're not. You've been handling things incredibly well. It's understandable that you needed to release the pain you've been feeling especially after Jacob showed up at home."

"I'm so ashamed, and…and I feel so dirty."

"Oh Bella, what happened wasn't your fault. You weren't to know what would have happened."

"I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid sweetheart. You trusted him and he betrayed you. The only one who's to blame here is Jacob."

"I've changed my mind. I want to press charges."

"What made you change your mind?"

"When he barged into the house without being invited, if he can do that knowing you're with me, I don't even want to think about what he could do if I was in the house alone."

"What about evidence? Do you still have the clothes you wore that day?"

"Mm, in a sealed bag in the bottom of our closet at home, along with photographs and written documents from Emily. I know this is going to be hard, the pack and Billy will probably turn against us, but I don't care I just want him out of my life. For good."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'm sure Jenks would help us."

"You'd best call Carlisle then we can go shopping."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I've decided I want to pursue college instead of school. I was thinking medicine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll tell Carlisle."

Pulling my cell from my pocket I sighed more in relief than contentment, Bella was finally opening up to me, I knew in the long run it would be beneficial for all of us, especially her. Dialling the hospital I prayed Carlisle would take his time getting to the phone however something told me that it was a fruitless wish, not having to rest did have its advantages and that usually meant Carlisle worked through the night. I was brought out of my thoughts by two things, the first was Bella trailing her hand down my bare chest, and the second was Carlisle's voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Edward I'm surprised to hear from you so soon into your honeymoon is everything alright?"_

"Yes Carlisle everything's good. Bella's doing well. We actually came to a decision earlier today and we wanted you to inform the school."

"_What decision?"_

"We're staying on Isle Esme until Bella gives birth; she's been more relaxed here?"

"_What about school?"_

"Bella wants to pursue a college degree and I will continue in school enrolling in online classes."

"_Alright I will speak to Principal Greene, was there anything else?"_

"I need Jasper to talk to Jenks for us."

"_What are you planning?"_

"Nothing bad, I promise. Bella wants to press charges against Jacob, now he's completely human; I want to know if he will represent us in court."

"_I'll tell him. You two just relax whilst you're there." _

"We will. Carlisle would you be able to fly here with a sonogram machine and everything I'd need to help Bella give birth."

"_Of course I can. It'll need to be next week though." _

"That's alright; I just want to make sure I have everything ready."

"_I understand. I'll talk to you soon son."_

"Bye Dad."

"_Bye Edward." _

Shutting off the call, I set my cell down next to Bella's holding her close to my chest noticing that her breathing pattern had changed and she'd once again fallen asleep. Nuzzling my head into her hair inhaling her freesia and strawberry scent allowing it to calm me down. I knew she'd been hiding her true feelings from me in order to stop me from 'wallowing' as she calls it. However the minute she mentioned Billy and that mutt, I could see her resolve crumbling and her true emotions bubbling to the surface. As I watched her sleep I made a promise to myself to always make her feel special, no matter what I had to do in order to achieve my goal. Bella would always be my saving grace and I was going to prove to her that no matter what has happened, we will get through it together.


	11. Baby Shopping

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Baby Shopping**

**BPOV**

After talking to Charlie I knew it was inevitable that I was going to break down, the speed Edward appeared at my side he'd obviously been expecting it to happen also. As much as I had marvelled in our first time together, the reality of what Jacob had done to me would always be there as long as he was walking the streets. So with a heavy heart for my father I made the decision to press charges, I knew it would hurt Billy but his feelings weren't what mattered, it was mine. I knew this was the right thing to do. For all of us. I didn't realise how long I'd been asleep, but when I awoke I was staring into the smouldering Golden eyes of my husband. I could see the concern in his eyes, yet I knew now I didn't have anything to be afraid of. Reaching up I rested my hand against his cheek, smiling as he leaning into my touch.

"Welcome back sleepy head."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. Carlisle is going to talk to Principal Greene."

"Thank you. I know this is risky with keeping up appearances."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Mm, I don't want it to become a problem."

"Sweetheart you are more important to me than school."

"I know."

"What else is on your mind?"

"Will I need to have an examination?"

"Usually yes, but you're pregnant it's not possible."

"Can we go shopping now?"

"Of course love."

Feeling much calmer after talking to Edward I slid off his lap making my way into the white room sliding my feet into my shoes taking a deep breath as I prepared myself for the outside world. I knew in my heart that everything was going to be alright, now I just had to teach my head how to communicate that information. Pulling on my jacket I walked back into the living room racing into Edward's arms as he pulled me onto his back. Shifting slightly to make myself more comfortable I slid my head into the crook of his neck just as Edward sped off heading toward the mainland. Twenty minutes later I felt him slow down, suddenly feeling brave enough to pull my head from his neck smiling as I noticed we had arrived. With help from Edward I slid off his back looking into his eyes smiling brightly.

"I think that's the first time I haven't felt woozy after traveling like that."

"You've gotten used to it. Where would you like to go first?"

"Let's get baby clothes first and then bras and underwear. It's starting to hurt."

"In that case let's get the essentials first."

"Alright lead the way."

Linking my fingers through Edward's I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked through the growing crowds. As we approached Victoria's Secrets I suddenly felt nervous. This was the first time I'd been lingerie shopping without Alice, suddenly I realised that this could be worked to my advantage, to know which ones Edward liked all I had to do is look at his eyes and see if they had darkened. Once we entered the store, my breasts became increasingly painful as I bit back a whimper. Before I could say anything, Edward was already leading me toward the bras and panties, picking out sets he thought would suit me.

"Here you go sweetheart you put these on and keep them on."

"I hope you intent to pay for those?"

"Of course I am going to pay for them. She's in pain. Do you have a problem with that."

"No, no of course not."

"I'll pay for them in a minute."

"Alright."

"Edward I can-."

"No, no go change."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**EPOV**

As Bella walked toward the dressing rooms with the lingerie in her hands, I forced myself not to snap at the rudeness of the sales assistant. Her thoughts were no better than the immature children we had to deal with at school. If Bella hadn't have been standing next to me I'd have given the woman a piece of my mind. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I somehow managed to reign in my emotions as I scooped up some more sets of lingerie before heading toward the checkout desk intent on keeping my patience. Just as I was handing the store assistant my black card I saw Bella's beautiful smile as she walked toward me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist rubbing her belly gently, being rewarded with a nudge from within her. I was brought out of my thoughts by her thoughts.

"_Edward please don't let her get to you it's not worth it." _

"Alright I promise."

"_Thank you." _

"You're welcome."

Just as Bella rested her hand against her swollen belly, the store assistant's thoughts entered my mind again as I tried in vain to block them out. They reminded me of Jessica Stanley's, she was jealous and very opinionated. Taking my card back I slid it into my wallet placing it back into my pocket grinding my teeth as I felt Bella's warm hand touch my chest over my heart. Her scent calming me instantly. Taking another unnecessary breath out I turned my focus back to the sales assistant picking up the carrier bags as Bella wrapped her small arms around my waist. Just when I thought I'd gotten away from her evil thoughts I couldn't ignore the vile thoughts any longer.

"_Far too young to be parents, I'll bet my pay check that it ends up in care." _

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."

"I believe you said something about my wife. Don't worry I'm not going to make a complaint your job is safe. However that doesn't mean that I'll forget. I'm sure my sister would love to hear what you said."

"I—I'm sorry."

"Too late."

Wrapping my free arm around Bella I led her away from the store releasing the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding until I felt Bella's hand against my cheek as I leaned into it. This was all wrong, it should be me comforting her not the other way around. I needed to pull myself together. As I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, the only thing I saw there was pure love. She truly was the most amazing creature and she was mine. With this realisation I made it my mission to always be honest with her. She was letting me into her thoughts; it was time I showed her mine.

**BPOV**

I've only ever seen Edward that angry before, the night he saved me from those men in Port Angeles. I didn't know what that store assistant was thinking, yet by Edward's reaction I was almost positive I didn't want to know. Leaning my head against his chest I felt his arms encircle around me as he took deep breaths, burying his head into my hair. I knew this action meant he was calming down, he would never allow himself to be this close if he was still angry. Taking hold of the hand that wasn't in my hair I rested it against our over active baby underneath my skin. The minute his hand made contact with my belly not only did Edward calm but so did the baby. I'd secretly already chosen her name although I wanted to wait until we knew for sure the baby was a girl before revealing it. Gazing into Edward's eyes again, I noticed they were back to their usual honey golden colour, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Feel better now?"

"Much better thank you."

"You're welcome. Should we go baby shopping?"

"We should. Come on, the sooner we get there the quicker we can get back."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaning my head against Edward's chest again I walked alongside him as he led me toward Baby Gap. I knew Alice was going to throw a fit when she saw our decision about shopping, we would probably have voice mails on our cells, however this was one time I was happy to be shopping alone just Edward and myself. As much as I love our pixie sister she can be a little over powering at times. Five minutes later we were walking into Baby Gap and I couldn't hold back my excitement. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward chuckling as he led me toward the newborn section, as we browsed through the aisles I was amazed a baby would fit in something so small. After half an hour Edward had both arms full of babygros, t shirts, little socks and shoes, trousers. Not to mention the amount of toys I'd fell in love with. I'm sure if Alice could see me now she'd be bouncing around like it was Christmas.

"I think that will be enough for now. We still have another four months to go we can always come back."

"Mm that's true. I must admit I do love what you've chosen so far."

"I'm scared."

"What of?"

"Giving birth."

"I'll be with you. I promise."

"I know."

"Where would you like to give birth?"

"As long as I'm comfortable I don't care."

"That's what I thought."

"Will we be getting the boat back?"

"We'll have to I'm sorry."

"It's okay I've gotten used to your speed now."

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh shush and pay."

"Yes ma'am."

Twenty minutes later we were outside the store making our way toward the dock. This wasn't exactly part of the plan when I thought of my honeymoon however now that we were experiencing it I wouldn't change it for anything. Edward always made me feel special, even when I wasn't feeling it. I knew how much this baby meant to Edward even if he didn't know it. I could see the relief in his eyes when I decided to testify against Jacob, if I hadn't been convinced before that, my decision had become concrete as I saw the hope in his eyes. It didn't take us long to get back to the house with Edward's speed, after taking our shopping bags to the house he returned at human speed to my side helping me out. As I stepped out of the boat I realised I had everything I needed right here. Edward was and always would be my home.

**Life On The Island**

My entertainment became the number one priority on Isle Esme. We snorkelled (well, I snorkelled while he flaunted his ability to go without oxygen indefinitely).We explored the small jungle that ringed the rocky little peak. We visited the parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the island. We watched the sunset from the rocky western cove. We swam with the porpoises disappeared as if a shark was near. I knew what was going on. He was trying to take my mind off what was waiting for us when we returned home, and it was lucky for him it was working. We were going, going all day long, and I found myself completely famished and exhausted when the sun eventually set.

I drooped over my plate after I finished dinner every night; once I'd actually fallen asleep right at the table and he'd had to carry me to bed. Part of it was that Edward always made too much food for me, but I was always so _hungry _after swimming all day, along with eating for two that I ate most of it. Then full and worn out, I could barely keep my eyes open. All part of the plan I guessed. Despite the tiredness, my sex drive was wild, although unfortunately we hadn't had any time to do _that _particular activity because I was always falling asleep on him.

Five weeks after we had arrived on the island and I was now officially five months pregnant, we'd spent Christmas Day to ourselves just revelling in the quiet, of course Alice had bombarded us with phone calls desperately trying to get me to change my mind however I wouldn't be swayed, I woke up one morning searching the bed for Edward instead I found a note from Edward. I should have known he would need to hunt before long it had been close to a month. On it was my new name I ran my fingers over his handwriting unable to keep the smile off my face.

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt and meet Carlisle. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love you._

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, I felt absolutely wide awake, though the clock on the dresser said it was after one. I knew I'd never be able to sleep as hot and sticky as I felt. Not to mention the fact that if I shut off the light and closed my eyes, I'd be sure to have nightmares, nightmares I had yet to tell Edward about. After getting out of bed I wandered aimlessly through the dark house, flipping on lights. It felt so big and empty without Edward there. Different.

I ended up in the kitchen and decided maybe comfort food was what I needed despite the sudden bout of morning sickness which was suddenly becoming apparent. Resting my hand over my unsettled stomach I poked around in the fridge until I found all the ingredients for fried chicken. The popping and sizzling of the chicken in the pan was a nice, homey sound, I felt less nervous while it filled the silence. It smelled so good that I started eating it right out of the pan, burning my tongue in the process. By the fifth or sixth bite, though it had cooled down enough for me to taste it. My chewing slowed, it was then I felt my stomach churning and the flavour was off. Checking the meat, it was white all the way through, but I did wonder if it was completely done. One more experimental bite; I chewed twice. That did it, after spitting out the chicken I spent the chicken mixed with the oil and my stomach lurched. Opening all the windows the scent soon began to vanish. The breeze felt good on my heated skin.

I was abruptly exhausted, yet I didn't want to go back to the hot room. I opened more windows in the TV room and lay on the couch right beneath them. I turned on the same movie we watched the other day and quickly fell asleep to the bright opening song. When I woke up again, the sun was halfway up the sky, but it wasn't the light that woke me. Cool arms were around me, pulling me against him. At the same time, a sudden wave of nausea twisted in my stomach almost like an aftershock of a bad hang over.

"I'm sorry. So much for thoroughness I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have the air conditioner updated before I leave again."

"Excuse me!"

"Bella?"

I streaked for the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth, I felt so horrible that I didn't even care…at first…that he was with me while I crouched over the toilet and threw up. Closing the toilet lid after I was sure I wasn't going to get sick again I breathed out resting my heated cheek against the cool lid taking small breaths out. I knew Edward was concerned I could feel his eyes on me but I knew until I asked for him he wouldn't make a move.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer yet. He was at my side in a flash holding me against his chest, tying my hair into a ponytail waiting until I could breathe again.

"A touch of morning sickness again, topped off with food poisoning, I cooked some chicken earlier and it smelt bad, but I tasted it first. Go away."

"Not likely Bella."

"Go away."

Struggling to stand up I moved to the sink digging my toothbrush and toothpaste from my toiletry bag so I could wash the vile taste from my mouth. He helped me gently rubbing my back in soothing motions. After my mouth was clean, he carried me to bed and sat me down carefully, supporting me with his arms.

"How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal, a little hungry actually."

He made me wait an hour and keep down a big glass of water before he made me some eggs. I felt perfectly normal, just a little tired from being up in the middle of the night. He put on CNN…we'd been so out of touch, world war three could have broken out and we wouldn't have known…and I lounged drowsily across his lap. I got bored with the news and shifted my body to kiss him. Just like this morning, a tidal wave of nausea hit me, my stomach churning worse than before when I moved. I lurched away from him again, my hand tight over my mouth I knew I'd never make it to the bathroom this time, so I ran into the kitchen just making it in time as I bent over the sink. H held my hair again, despite my hair being tied up.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor."

"Okay."

"Now I know you're sick you never agree to the doctors."

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"I understand. Where are your shoes?"

"Bedroom."

"I'll get them you rest."

"Alright.

**EPOV**

This was the first time I'd ever seen Bella nauseated, as she was already three months pregnant when Alice and Rosalie brought her to Alaska, it broke my heart to see her so sick, yet the fact that she had agreed to see a doctor made me realise just how unwell she was feeling. As I headed toward the bedroom I cursed as I heard the boat at the dock I'd forgotten today was the day Kaure and Gustavo were due to clean. Walking back into the living room I brought Bella into my arms as I opened the door for them. Of course Kaure had her own suspicions on what we were, she didn't realise how close to the truth she was. Gustavo on the other hand thought his wife was just being superstitious.

"_What's he doing here with her? I have to save her. Make her see."_

"_She better not make a show of me Mrs and Dr Cullen have been good to us over the years."_

"_Edward what is it? Why is she looking at me like that?"_

"It's alright sweetheart Kaure is just superstitious."

"She knows what you are?"

"She suspects. She's native Ticuan."

My hand lay against Bella's stomach as I leaned down kissing the top of her stomach gently, of course Kaure had to choose that moment to come into the living room to ask me a question, I could see the look of pure horror on her face as she took in Bella's swollen stomach, coming to completely the wrong conclusion in her head. I had to fix this before Bella realised what she was thinking. Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I buried my head into her hair taking a deep breath in, instantly feeling calmer. Glancing over at Kaure I took an unnecessary breath out preparing to plead our case to this small woman.

"O que você fez com ela, você demônio Você vai machucá-la.".

"Você tem tudo Kaure errado, ela é a minha vida eu morreria sem ela."

"Ela está com criança sim?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Então, como?"

"Ela foi estuprada, eu estou indo para criar o bebê como o meu."

"Você a ama."

"Sim".

Eu acredito em você. Você quer que seus próprios filhos? "

"Sim, se é possível."

"É."

"Perigoso?"

"Sim, porém eu acredito que você vai salvá-la."

"Obrigado."

"Você é bem-vindo. Cuidar dela."

"Eu vou."

**BPOV**

As Edward talked with Kaure I noticed they seemed to be talking in a different language, I'd never been very good at foreign languages I was just barely gaining a good enough grade to get through my Spanish class with Miss Goff. Whatever they were talking about seemed to make Edward become calmer, as I looked at the small woman I knew she had a good heart and she must be able to see the good inside him despite her suspicions. I noticed she had some sort of dish in her hand as my stomach lurched again. Making the dash toward the kitchen sink again I heaved into the sink emptying whatever was left of my stomach contents, sipping the water I'd been given. Once I'd managed to breathe again I noticed the conversation had stopped as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again, my head finding solace in his cool embrace.

"Hello Kaure I'm Bella."

"Ola."

"Thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it. But Edward would never hurt me. He couldn't."

"Eu sei que agora."

"What did she say?"

"She said she knows that now."

"We were just on our way to Rio, will you be able to lock up when you leave?"

"É claro que a Sra. Cullen."

"Thank you."

Before I could say anything else Edward had slipped my shoes onto my feet and we were already out heading toward the dock, I knew this was going to be an uncomfortable journey for me, I didn't like the boat to begin with, add nausea to it and it was definitely something I wanted to avoid, Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the trip to Rio, resting my head against the side of the boat as I tried to keep myself from getting sick. An hour later we arrived in Rio, despite the nausea I was in high spirits. There was one thing I was completely positive of, today we would get to see our baby. That alone was getting me through my irrational fear of doctors. And Edward was by my side. When I was with him, I knew nothing could hurt me. He was my husband, my life, my everything. But most importantly he was my safe haven, whenever I was with him I knew I'd always be safe. With him I was home.


	12. Doctor's AppointmentLabour

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Doctor's Appointment/Labour**

**BPOV**

As we approached the doctor's office the excitement must have been evident on my face because Edward was smiling at me. I knew he was probably wondering why I had suddenly gone from hating doctors to near giddy at the prospect of entering a surgery. Taking deep breaths I somehow managed to calm myself down. Resting my hand tentatively over my stomach I leaned into Edward as we entered the doctor's surgery, feeling his lips against my skin as he kissed my forehead. Finally completely calm we walked toward the reception desk, toward the friendly woman behind the desk. Taking a deep breath I felt Edward's arm around me as I prepared to talk to the woman behind the desk. His comforting embrace gave me confidence to squash the fear inside me and get it over with.

"Hello my name is Bella Masen; I'm here to see a doctor."

"Go right on through; Dr Forbes is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Walking slowly toward the doctor's office I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back, I should have guessed he would call ahead, anything to make this go faster. He knew me too well, if it wasn't for the baby growing inside me I wouldn't have agreed to go to see a doctor. Suddenly I felt sick again the nausea churning inside me as I buried my head into Edward's chest. Instantly he sensed the change in my mood as his fingers reached underneath my chin bringing my eyes level with his. His free hand rubbing the side of my stomach gently. Even without words he knew I wasn't feeling well again. Taking a deep breath I nodded letting him know I was alright. For now. The minute we entered the doctor's office I sighed in relief to find Dr Forbes was a woman.

"Hello Mrs Masen."

"Hello, please call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I've been getting sick since I woke up this morning, I have a feeling it's a touch of food poisoning mixed with morning sickness I was also wondering if you would be able to tell us the sex of the baby."

"Let me examine you first and then we can do the sonogram after."

"Alright."

Suddenly I felt a slight pressure against the palm of my hand turning my focus away from Dr Forbes looking into Edward's honey golden eyes, smiling as I saw all the reassurances I needed. Taking one last deep breath I slid onto the bed leaning my head back against the head rest as Dr Forbes checked my stomach making it churn again, swallowing roughly I tried to keep myself from getting sick taking small breaths as she continued with the examination. A few minutes later I felt her warm hands be replaced with Edward's cool ones, once again giving me reassurances before I needed to expose my stomach. Taking a deep breath I slowly started to pull my hoody up slowly until it reached underneath my breasts.

"Now this gel may be a little cold."

"I'm used to the cold by now. We live in Forks."

"I can imagine it isn't sunny all the time there."

"Every once or twice if we're lucky."

Even after being pre warned I still couldn't help but shudder as the gel hit my stomach. Two minutes later Dr Forbes was pressing a wand over my stomach and the most wonderful sound I could ever hear entered the room. The sound of our baby's heartbeat. I felt tears prickling my eyes as I tried not to cry. Dr Forbes turned the screen so I was able to see our baby, I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the image, our baby had decided to suck its thumb. Smiling I rested my head against Edward's hand knowing if he could he would be crying also. After taking measurements Dr Forbes printed out some images handing them to Edward as she handed me some paper for my stomach. Taking it from her hands I wiped the gel from my stomach.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Well you were right, you're showing signs of the early stages of food poisoning, you need plenty of fluids."

"I will thank you. Did you manage to find out the sex of the baby?"

"I did. Congratulations you're having a boy."

"Good job we bought neutral colours. I was convinced it was a girl."

"Definitely a boy if you look carefully you can see his penis."

"Oh yeah."

Finding out we were in fact having a boy brought tears to my eyes, not through sadness at the loss of a daughter but at how emotional Edward looked, in that one moment I knew he had been hoping for a boy. Pulling my hoody down gently l hoped off the bed walking straight into Edward's arms as I nuzzled into his chest. Our time alone on the island was coming to an end, in just four months I'd be giving birth and then we would have to return to Forks. Rubbing my eyes gently I tried to hide the tiredness however I knew it was a waste of time, Edward always noticed when I was over exerting myself. After thanking Dr Forbes who promised to pass along the details of the sonogram to Carlisle, we made our way back toward the boat. Thankfully I wasn't feeling as sick as I was earlier on yet I still wasn't feeling all that great. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up outside the house again, the minute we entered the room I made a bee line for the couch curling up on it as I breathed out in relief.

"What's on your mind?"

"A boy."

"Mm, so much for mother's intuition. I really thought the baby was a girl."

"I thought of his name. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'd love to."

"Edward Charles Masen. I figured we could call him Eddie for short."

"I love it."

"I hoped you would, if it was a girl I had picked out Elizabeth Renesme Masen."

"You would have named our little girl after my mother? What about your parents?"

"We seem my dad every day. Your parents can't be here to celebrate with us. I wanted them to be part of it. What better way than with our baby's name."

"You're amazing."

"I think you're pretty amazing too."

"I love you."

"Love you too. I'm going to call Dad and tell him it's a boy."

"Alright love. I'll get you some more water."

"Thank you. Are the cleaners done?"

"They are."

Pulling my IPhone from my pocket I flipped through the numbers coming to Dad's number. Being a Saturday he was probably back from fishing by now. Moving further down the couch I rested my hand over my rounded tummy, suddenly finding myself eager to go home, yet not too eager. I wasn't ready for Alice right now. Or reality to come back to us, when I'd have to make an official statement to the police. Despite my fear of what was to come, I knew that I was a lot stronger than I had been when we first arrived. I was brought out of my thoughts by my father's voice on the other end of the phone. He would no doubt think that I was completely nuts calling so soon.

"_Bells is everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine dad. More than fine. Other than a touch of food poisoning."

"_Food Poisoning?" _

"Yeah I ate some chicken this morning it didn't agree with me at all. We've just gotten back from the doctor."

"_Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, plenty of fluids. While we were there I had a sonogram, we found out what gender the baby is. Would you like to know?"

"_Of course I do."_

"We're having a boy."

"_Congratulations sweetheart." _

"There's another reason I called. Since the last time we talked I've come to a decision."

"_What's that?"_

"I'm going to press charges against Jacob."

"_I'm glad to hear that." _

"I thought you would. Dad I have to go. I'll call you when we're back."

"_You better." _

"Bye Dad."

Resting my eyes closed it wasn't long before I fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day. Finally my stomach was settled enough to sleep, I could vaguely register Edward's arms as they wrapped around me, and instinctively I snuggled into his side falling into a deep sleep. Now we knew what gender the baby was we could finally start planning the nursery, I only hoped that we could reign Alice in, this was the one thing I wanted to do alongside Edward and no one else. The last thing I could remember was Edward humming my lullaby as I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of our new lives together.

_**Four Months Later**_

The last four months seemed to have flown by, at 9 months pregnant I was becoming increasingly impatient and uncomfortable. Edward did everything he could to make me feel more comfortable yet nothing seemed to work unless I could lean against him, and he had to hunt sometime. I only hoped the baby came before he needed to hunt again. We were laying on the beach beside the house, my head laid against Edward's chest as I rested comfortably for once. Just as I'd started to relax I felt the tightening in my stomach closing my eyes as I let out a whimper unable to hold in my pain. Taking a deep breath I reached out for Edward's hand squeezing it gently as I breathed through the contraction panting heavily after 45 minutes.

"Bella? Talk to me sweetheart."

"Contraction."

"Really. The baby is coming?"

"Mm can you help me to bed?"

"Of course I can."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Leaning against Edward I walked slowly toward the bedroom. Gently he helped me undress helping me into one of his T-shirts as I tried in vain to get comfortable, although the contraction had ended, I could still feel the tightness around my abdomen as I reached for Edward's hand gripping it tightly. Knowing what I was silently asking he lay down on the bed next to me as I once again nuzzled myself into his side. I'd been so busy preparing for Eddie's arrival I'd completely forgotten about the pain I'd have to endure during labour. Just as I thought I was finally comfortable, another contraction shot through my abdomen again as I grabbed hold of Edward's hand squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here. Breathe through it."

"It hurts."

"I know, just keep thinking about our little boy. Our little Eddie."

"Why do I get the feeling that Emmett is going to have a field day with the name we chose for him?"

"Probably because he will, but look at it this way, if he tries calling me Eddie we can just ignore him."

"He's going to hate that."

"That he will."

Taking a deep breath I couldn't help but moan out loud as the contraction continued to pass through my abdomen burying my head into Edward's chest as I felt his cool hand on my stomach rubbing it in soothing circles, surprisingly it felt nice against my heated skin instead of painful like I'd expected. Instinctively I nuzzled into his neck breathing in his unique scent allowing it to calm me down as the contraction eased off and my grip on Edward's hand loosened. Feather light kisses helped me relax more as the tension left my body. Glancing into his eyes, I could see the concern written in them.

"I'm okay, what's a little pain when we get our little boy at the end of it."

"You're doing so well."

"This is the easy part; the hard part is still to come."

"And I'll be here through it all."

"I know you will."

"Should we call everyone or just turn up with him."

"Well Alice is likely to have seen you go into labour by now."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Yes please."

Reluctantly moving out of Edward's embrace I watched as he walked into the bathroom running the bath water. I hadn't expected to feel so relieved when the time came for the baby to born, but the way I saw it, he was the one good part of this whole mess. Suddenly I realised that I had to talk to Sam, the minute we got back to Forks I knew Jacob would try and talk to me again, and that was the last thing I wanted. Taking deep breaths, I moved onto my back whimpering under my breath as I dialled Sam and Emily's number, thankfully I didn't have to wait long before Sam answered.

"_Hello." _

"Sam it's Bella are you alone?"

"_I am. What's up?"_

"I went into labour a few minutes ago, Edward and I will be travelling back to Forks in a few days. I wanted you to know that I don't want to see Jacob or have him anywhere near the baby."

"_You should be resting Bella. We could have talked about this later." _

"I know but it's better now than later. There's something else."

"_Go on." _

"I'm pressing charges against Jacob, he can't just go turning up at the house the way he did."

"_I understand."_

"Ooooh."

"_Bella are you okay?"_

"Contraction. I've got to go."

"_Bye Bella. Congratulations." _

Dropping my cell, I breathed out letting out the moan that I'd been supressing whilst talking to Sam. Within seconds of the contraction starting I was in Edward's arms as he carried me to the bath, the minute I was submerged in the water, the contraction lessened slightly, it still hurt like hell but the water soothed the tightening in my abdomen. Taking hold of Edward's hand I squeezed it gently letting out a breath as I did. Leaning against the side of the bath I lay my head against my free arm. The contractions were slowly getting closer together as I realised it had only taken 30 minutes before I was hit with this contraction. My eyes closed as the tiredness became apparent, but I knew I couldn't sleep. Not yet.

"That one was quicker than the last. Something tells me this baby is just as eager to meet us as we are to meet him."

"I think you're right. Have you decided where you want to be when you need to push?"

"In bed. The water is soothing but I want to be comfortable when the time comes."

"Alright it's your choice."

"I'd like to walk around the house in a little while if that's alright."

"Sweetheart just follow your body. Wherever you're most comfortable is where we will be."

"I called Sam. He's going to keep Jacob away."

"That's good."

"Mm."

"What hurts?"

"My back. Can you get in with me?"

"Of course I can."

Moving forward slightly I made enough room for Edward to get into the bath behind me. Taking small breaths I controlled my breathing enough to make sure I was calm, the last thing I needed was to panic and put stress on the baby. I knew the minute Edward was sitting behind me as cool arms covered my stomach. Smiling I lay back against his chest as we waited for the next contraction to come. Just as I thought I'd get some sleep, I gripped onto Edward's thighs breathing my way through the contraction again. They were coming fast and were definitely increasing in strength. Letting out a gluteal moan I felt my waters burst into the water. Suddenly the contraction became increasingly painful.

"I need to move."

"Alright where would you like to be?"

"Living room I need to lay against something."

"How far apart are they?"

"Every 20 minutes. It's not going to be long now."

"Would you feel more comfortable leaning against the couch?"

"Yes please."

Taking a breath out I relaxed my tense body as the contraction left my body for now. Leaning against Edward I felt myself being lifted up as he wrapped a towel around me drying us both off. I noticed him slip his board shorts back on at vampire speed before carrying me into the living room. The living room looked inviting, there were candles everywhere and his compositions were playing in the background. Plastic sheeting had been placed in front of the couch, suddenly I realised my shield must be down, not that I minded I liked that he could hear my thoughts now.

Kneeling in front of the couch I leaned over it grabbing hold of a cushion for support. My eyes grew heavy as they closed on their own accord, I could feel Edward's hands running through my sweaty hair. I knew I shouldn't sleep but I couldn't help trying to as the exhaustion started to creep up on me. Feather light kisses on my neck made me realise Edward wasn't going to let me sleep, I had to stay awake so I could bring our son into the world. Twenty minutes later I was hit by the strongest contraction so far as I moaned into the cushion, I could feel Edward's hand putting pressure on my back as he tried to take away some of the pain. I knew he would perform an epidural if I wanted it but I didn't. I wanted to do this as naturally as possible. Breathing deeply I started to feel the contraction disappearing again desperately trying to catch my breath as I knew it wouldn't be long before they were on top of each other. Yet I couldn't bring myself to be fearful because what we were receiving was a blessing. Our little boy.

_**An hour later**_

An hour after my water broke I started to feel pressure in my bottom. I knew from talking to Carlisle and Dr Forbes that this feeling meant that I was closer to needing to push. Taking a deep breath I moved closer to Edward closing my eyes as the contractions started coming thick and fast, the pain was so bad it started to take my breath away. Once I'd made the decision to be in the living room there was no way I would make it to the bedroom to start pushing, I definitely wouldn't make it now. A minute after discovering the pressure in my bottom I moaned out loud taking Edward's hand as I felt the need to push. Gritting my teeth I looked into his golden eyes whimpering.

"I need to push."

"Then push sweetheart, follow your body's needs."

"O-o-okay."

Leaning against the couch again I bore down starting to push as I felt the increasing burn as Eddie's head entered the wall of fire. I instantly knew when he was crowning because it felt like I needed to poop. Taking deep breaths I panted through the contraction pushing harder than I had done before. I could feel Edward move to my bottom as he started to guide Eddie out. His cool hands spread my legs apart wider to give Eddie more room to be born. Before I knew it I could feel that his head was out. Relaxing I breathed out in relief knowing the hardest part was over with.

Before I could ask him, Edward tied my hair into a bun so it was off my face. Keeping my eyes closed I started pushing again as the pressure in my bottom returned, it felt like I was being torn in two, I just focused on the end result, seeing my baby boy, holding him in my arms as he looked up at me. I couldn't believe only 9 months ago I didn't know what my life would be like, Edward was gone, I was alone and unsure with everything. Now we were happily married and about to be parents. My life couldn't be more perfect. As the pressure continued I kept pushing, as Edward guided our baby out. Letting out a groan I pushed one last time before I heard the sound I had been longing to hear baby Eddie's first cry. I felt Edward cutting the umbilical cord, cleaning and dressing him before handing him to me. The minute I held him everything slotted into place. I was a mom.


	13. Going Home

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Going Home**

**EPOV**

Two days had gone by since Bella gave birth to Eddie; I was in awe at how brave she had been. I knew inside she was scared, however she did brilliantly, focusing on bringing our baby into the world rather than letting the pain defeat her, not many women can handle child birth without pain relief. As I held Eddie close to my chest I watched Bella as she took a nap before we flew back to Forks. Since we would be travelling with a newborn I'd asked Carlisle to charter a plane for us to return, thankfully it had been his day off and he was delighted to help. I noticed Bella's breathing change as Eddie's fist entered his mouth. Talk about perfect timing. I waited until she'd gathered her bearing before talking. However she seemed to have other ideas as she pulled us toward her kissing my lips gently.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?"

"I did. When does Carlisle arrive with the plane?"

"In a few minutes I've packed everything."

"Where would we be without your vampire speed?"

"Still packing."

"He needs feeding."

"He does."

"Give me him."

Gently moving Eddie from my chest I lowered him into Bella's arms as she lifted her top. After placing the boppy pillow underneath him, she moved him to her breast, her eyes filled with happy tears as he latched on. I always knew Bella would be a natural mother, watching her now just proved my point. Throughout the pregnancy I'd been worried on how I would react to his birth, however the moment I saw him, all I felt for him was pure love. His skin colouring was the only difference between Bella and the baby, every other part of him was all her. As I watched her nurse I suddenly heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"_Edward I'm here when you're ready. No rush."_

"We'll be there soon Carlisle."

"That was fast. He's nearly done."

"Ssh, don't rush there is plenty of time."

"Alright."

Picking up the cases I made my way outside, putting the suitcases carefully into the loading area. I knew everyone would be eager to meet our son, yet I wasn't sure I would tolerate Alice's hyper activeness around us. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I calmed myself down turning to look at Carlisle, he looked younger, more his twenty three year old self rather than his 365 years as an immortal. It didn't take my mind reading ability to realise that he was looking forward to having a grandson. Just as I was about to turn back to go and help Bella into the plane she surprised me by reaching up kissing my cheek. She always knew how to surprise me and I couldn't wait for our life as a family to start.

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I slid into the plane holding Eddie in my arms curling up on the couch. I'd never been one for travelling in first class; however I was starting to come around to their way of thinking. After all there was no way we would have been able to take the boat back with a newborn. Twenty minutes later we were in the air making our way back to Forks. It was a strange feeling, going back there after total peace and quiet on the island. Feeling the seat sink underneath me, I turned to face Edward unable to keep the smile off my face. This was the most normal I'd felt in months and I didn't want the feeling to end. Suddenly I started wondering exactly how much longer we had left in Forks, now I'd given Charlie a grandchild I needed him in my life more than ever.

"We'll work around it I promise. You won't lose your father."

"I forgot I had my shield down, I've enjoyed you being able to hear my thoughts."

"Mm so have I. I have to agree with your mother now, you are an open book."

"Edward what am I going to do about her. I hate the way things were left."

"What would you like to do?"

"I want to talk to her, I'm just scared to."

"Let's settle in at home again and then you can call her."

"I like that idea."

"Are you going to tell Carlisle which degree you would like to take?"

"Yeah I thought when we get home though; you've been sending my school work in through the online classes I'm due the results soon. I can honestly say I won't miss Forks High. The only one I'll miss is Angela."

"She has a kind mind."

"She has a good heart."

"Yes she does. She's the only one who wasn't thinking about gossip the day we went back to school. And of course Ben."

"Do you think the results have been mailed?"

"I believe so."

Laying Eddie in Edward's arms I pulled out my cell phone dialling Alice's number, I knew I'd probably be deaf once she answered the phone. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions Alice was bound to throw at me. I knew staying on Isle Esme was a snap decision, one that wasn't planned until I had started to open up to Edward about the rape, if she loved me like she says she does she would understand and not try and make me feel guilty.

"_Hello Bella."_

"Hey Alice, I need your help with something."

"_Oh." _

"I'm sure you saw by now that I decided to press charges against Jacob. After he barged into the house before we were away."

"_Of course I did. Where are you going with this? Jasper has already enlisted the help from Jenks they are putting a case together now." _

"I need to talk to Rose, and then I have to explain everything to Billy. It's not just me who needs closure."

"_Just tell me what you need."_

"I need to know if you can see Billy right now, because if you can he's with Dad and I can just go there if not I'll have to go down to LaPush."

"_I can't see him. I'm sorry Bella."_

"It's alright. Oh and Alice."

"_Yes Bella."_

"You have my permission to go out and buy as many baby boy clothes as you want, but on one condition."

"_What's the condition?"_

"You don't tell Emmett that the baby's name is Eddie."

"_Deal." _

"Love you Alice. I have to go."

"_Bye Bella congratulations." _

"Bye Ali."

Shutting off the call I slid my IPhone back into my pocket glancing over at Edward and Eddie, I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the loving look in his eyes as he watched our son sleep. In that moment I knew I'd made the right decision in keeping him, he was the innocent in all this. The look of pure contentment on Edward's face only proved to me what I already knew; he was created to be a father. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward kissing my forehead as I came out of my daydream looking into his honey golden eyes, frowning I knew he'd need to hunt again soon. Reaching up I traced my fingers underneath the light purple bruises underneath his eyes.

"You need to hunt."

"It can wait."

"No it can't. I'll be alright; you heard my conversation with Alice. As much as I'm scared to go to LaPush I need to talk to Billy, he needs to hear it from me not Jacob."

"Ssh, I understand."

"Is it a bad thing that I want to talk to him?"

"No I think it's what you need."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Resting my head against Edward's chest I managed to fall asleep for the remainder of the flight. For the first time in 9 months everything was perfect. Edward and I were married and immensely happy, I was finally moving on from the rape, I knew a trial would be hard, however I couldn't avoid it any longer, and without his wolf side there wasn't an excuse to put it off any longer. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep however I did know by the time I awoke we were in Port Angeles. After gathering my bearings I held Eddie close to my chest as he slept, feeling myself calm as his head rested against my chest.

**Closure**

Three hours had gone by since we had arrived home; Eddie had been passed around the entire family, including Charlie. To say it was a surprise to see him at the house when we arrived was an understatement, apparently he and Emmett had built up quite a friendship. After nursing and changing Eddie, I knew I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer, once I'd finally managed to convince Edward I'd be alright, I made my way toward my Volvo sliding into the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath out, I watched Edward and Eddie through the rear view mirror until they weren't visible anymore, making the short trip to LaPush. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to focus on not having a panic attack. As I pulled up at the reservation, I counted how many were there and thankfully noticed Jacob was missing. Pulling up outside the red house, it didn't have the same appeal anymore. Locking the Volvo I knocked on the front door quietly, praying Jacob wouldn't be inside. Billy answered it five minutes later.

"Bella what brings you here? I thought this would be the last place you'd want to be."

"Is he in?"

"No he doesn't live here anymore; he's more than likely at Seth's. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please, it's you I've come to see."

Once I was inside I focused on Billy's face rather than my surroundings. Curling up on the couch I brought my knees up to my chest leaning my head against knees. Taking small breaths I did my best not to panic as I forced the memories to the back of my mind. Now wasn't the time to break down again. I was brought out of my thoughts by Billy's hand against mine, as I looked up into his eyes all I saw was understanding. I didn't think I'd ever see that in Billy's eyes especially not since I married a "leech". Taking one laugh deep breath I pulled myself together determined to get through this talk with Billy. It was what we both needed to move forward.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I want to talk to you about."

"The thought had crossed my mind. You can tell me anything."

"Really? Even after…"

"Yes even after that."

"I'm pressing charges against Jacob, I can't fully move on with him still free."

"I understand, I was expecting it."

"Whilst Edward and I were away I had a baby boy, his name is Eddie Charles Masen, biologically he's your grandchild, can you accept that Edward will be his father?"

"Of course I can. Bella I see the love in his eyes for you. But why Masen?"

"It was Edward's human surname. I wanted to honour his parents."

"I know you probably have lots of answers I can tell you how it happened if you'd like."

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"I need to tell you. And I think you need closure. I don't want your friendship with Charlie to be affected when it's time for us to leave Forks."

"Alright I'm listening."

"I was depressed, severely depressed it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and a huge hole had been slotted in its place. Vampire mating is similar to wolf imprinting, I was born to be with Edward. I was born to be a vampire. After a few weeks I knew I needed to pull myself together enough to stop Charlie from worrying. That's when I decided to start hanging around with Jake, I had this stupid idea to start building motorbikes from scratch, but then Victoria came back, and he phased. Everything changed, he changed, all he could think about, talk about was Edward leaving, how it was his fault he phased. He doesn't and never will know the reason why Edward left but it was not because he "lost interest" in me like he so nicely put it before forcing himself on me. He changed so quickly one minute he was just Jake, within a second he just changed."

"I…I didn't know."

"No one did. After it happened, I couldn't face Charlie so I ended up staying in Edward's bedroom, well our bedroom now until I found out about Eddie, then I called Rose and Alice. I didn't ask for any of this Billy. I've only ever wanted to be with Edward."

"I know. Thank you for coming to tell me, I know it mustn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, it happened here."

"You're incredibly brave."

"Thank you. Once I've spoken to Edward I'll call about seeing Eddie, I think it would be easier if you asked Sam or Dad to bring you up to our house."

"Alright. I'll talk to Sam about changing the treaty."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, for centuries we've blamed the Cullens for something they didn't do. I saw the way they look at you; they have more love in their hearts than my son has in his little finger. Therefore if the Cullens want to come down to First Beach they can."

"Thank you. I don't think you realise how much this means to me."

"I have a feeling I do."

"Oh one more thing. Don't tell Jacob about Eddie, he's already turned up to the house once."

"I won't."

"Bye Billy."

"Bye Bella."

Uncurling myself from the couch, I hugged Billy before searching to see if the coast was clear. Of course I wasn't stupid I knew by now most of the kids on the reservation, especially the pack. Taking a deep breath, I left the house, dashing quickly toward the Volvo climbing inside. Once I was in the safety of the car I felt my body relax. It was only as I drove over the treaty line I noticed Jacob amongst the others, however I wasn't scared anymore. Telling Billy everything had released me from the pain. Finally I was able to breathe. Now I just had to build up the courage to talk to Dad. Pressing charges would give me my life back. The life and existence I planned to have with Edward by my side. Suddenly I found myself eager to tell Carlisle what Billy had said. I'd always wondered if it were possible that Billy would come around, I just never expected it to come quite so quickly. Turning up the volume on the CD player I turned off toward the house, thankful Esme had asked Charlie to stay. Soon life would be normal again. And I couldn't wait; it had been a long time coming. One thing I did know, Bella Swan was gone and Bella Masen had arrived.


	14. New Beginnings (Part Two)

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**New Beginnings (Part Two)**

**RPOV**

After Bella and Edward returned with their baby, something inside me changed. I'd always been hung up on Royce's betrayal. The man I thought I would marry decided to abuse me leaving me for dead. I'd often wondered if there was something I could have done differently. I'd punished Carlisle for changing me for decades, yet now I knew it wasn't his fault. As much as I longed for a child, I couldn't keep blaming everyone. Most importantly, I couldn't keep throwing my jealousy in Emmett's face, Bella had been right in her words; I was hurting him I'd just been fooling myself. I was downstairs in the living room sitting on the window seat when I noticed Bella pull in. She looked happier, happier than I've seen her for a while. In fact she looked like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Before I could call out to Edward, he was already waiting for her with baby Eddie in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh, Emmett is going to blow a fuse when he is ignored. Before I could block my thoughts I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, Carlisle has never blamed you for not being happy with him all this time. He understands; what matters now is that you see from your mistakes. We've all made them over the years no more so than me."

"Edward I messed up the most with Bella. I know my disapproval hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm going to do my best to help Bella, especially now she's decided to press changes. What happens if he turns himself in willingly?"

"Then there wouldn't be a trial. He'd be admitting guilt."

"She's handled everything so brilliantly. I wanted to give her something to say thank you. Alice had it shipped today."

"She'd like that. She was going to talk to you when we got back, but she wanted to talk to Billy first."

"She seems happier than I've seen her in a while."

"That she does."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Smiling brightly I held my arms out as Edward laid Eddie in my arms, he was so tiny. Although he was asleep I could tell he was going to be a stunner when he grew up. Emmett was away hunting so he didn't know that Bella and Edward were back yet, I couldn't wait to see his reaction to his name. What a good way to spoil all his fun. Although I did have my own way of cheering him up on such occasions. Just as I'd settled into the couch I looked up as Bella burst through the door jumping into Edward's arms as she kissed him. That was a reaction I hadn't seen in a while, whatever Billy had said to her had indeed made her very happy. Turning my focus back to the baby I gave them the privacy to talk, however both knew I'd still be able to hear, they just didn't seem to care.

"Hello, love how did your talk with Billy go?"

"It was good, I've got some good news. Is Carlisle around?"

"He's in his office. What is it you have to tell us?"

"I need to wait until we're all here. Where's Emm?"

"Hunting."

"Oh I'll tell him later then."

Just as I'd decided to call everyone from their respective rooms, I noticed they were already in the living room. Sometimes the little pixie came in useful. I knew Bella wanted to talk to me, I hoped that I'd be able to help her, ever since she'd asked for my help I'd looked at her in a new light, no longer was I jealous of her, she truly was a Cullen despite her married name being Masen. After Edward sat down with Bella on his lap I stood up slowly handing Bella baby Eddie as I watched her hold him to her chest. She was already such a good mother. After I'd settled myself back down in the chair Carlisle started speaking.

"Bella you need to talk to us?"

"Yes, as you know I went to see Billy, I told him what happened and he accepts that Edward will be Eddie's father, I told him I would discuss it with everyone before saying when he could visit him. He's assured me he won't tell Jacob from what I could gather he's kicked him out of the house. After I'd finished telling him what happened, Billy shocked me by announcing he would be changing the treaty."

"How do you mean?"

"As of a few minutes ago, and after he's talked to the elders, you're allowed to come onto First Beach if you want to. Billy understands our mating connections now; he understands that I was born to be with Edward. I didn't divulge anyone's stories I just said that mating was the same as their imprinting. I explained what it was like for me when Edward left. He doesn't hate you anymore. I'm also going to ask him to make an exception to me being changed."

"Well I must say that is certainly a lot to take in. Do you think the other elders will go for it?"

"Yes, and Billy is the Chief Elder he has the final say. I just thought that you'd like to know."

"Thank you for telling us."

"Rose can I talk to you before I speak to Dad."

"Of course. Would you like to go into yours and Edward's room?"

"Mm, I need to feed Eddie."

"Alright come on."

Wrapping my arm around Bella I smiled as she leaned against me, I could already tell talking to Billy had helped Bella immensely I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her look this upbeat. Once we'd reached their bedroom, Bella slid into the rocking chair as she pulled off her top and bra, without any aid Eddie latched on as he started to nurse. I couldn't help but be impressed. Curling up on the bed I waited until she had gotten herself comfortable.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, I'm a little worried; I decided to press charges against Jacob as you know. I'm just frightened because it's so long after no one will believe me. I don't want to subject Eddie to any paternity test."

"I can understand your concerns. I've been thinking about that since you called Alice from your honeymoon. Didn't you say Emily documented your injuries?"

"Yes, they're in the closet with my clothes from that night. They're in a sealed bag. Why do you ask?"

"What if there was a way to avoid a trial?"

"I don't understand."

"Sam. He and Emily were the only ones on the reservation who saw you after the rape. Sam could try and get Jacob to hand himself in."

"I never thought of that. Do you think he would listen to Sam though?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright I'll call him after I put Eddie in his crib. Rose, have you thought any more about talking through your rape?"

"I have. I've seen how much talking about it has helped you. I thought maybe we could go to a counselling meeting together."

"I'd like that. I've got a question to ask you."

"Oh what would you like to ask?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and I would love it if you and Emmett were Eddie's godparents. I know it's not the same as having your own child but I thought it could help at least a little bit."

"I'd be honoured. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**BPOV**

Talking to Rosalie had opened up a few questions, particularly about whether Jacob would hand himself in. However before that I had to talk to Charlie, this was the one conversation I was dreading. How exactly did you tell your father what had happened to you, even if that father was the Chief of Police. After Rosalie left, I unlatched Eddie burping him before moving to his basinet beside the bed. I understood everyone wanted to hold him but right now I needed him close by. I didn't know how long I'd been by myself, however I soon felt the mattress sink and familiar cool hands caressing my face. Ducking my head, I sighed, I didn't want him to see the tears which I'd been unable to keep from falling.

"You've been crying?"

"Just a little bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to tell Charlie everything. I know he's downstairs I just don't want him to look at me differently."

"Bella sweetheart, he could never look at you differently he loves you."

"I know, I just need to get it over with."

"Would you like me to send him up?"

"Mm."

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You know I'll understand if you want to stay up here for a while. You've had a lot to deal with today."

"Thank you. I just need tome space. I'll be alright. It's just hard I'm not just reporting what happened, I'm saying goodbye to someone I thought I knew, does that make sense?"

"It does, you trusted Jacob and he betrayed you in the worst way possible. You're allowed to grieve the loss of who he used to be."

"I thought you'd think it was wrong."

"I understand. Would you like me to stay when you tell Charlie?"

"Yes please."

Taking a few deep breaths, I wiped away the tears pulling on one of Edward's t shirts before throwing my bra and yoga pants onto the floor. Slowly I walked toward the closet pulling out the clothes from that night. The nausea rolled in my stomach as I looked at them. Instantly I felt Edward's hand on my back rubbing soothing circles bringing with it a calming motion. Alice had obviously seen my decision to speak to Charlie whilst he was here because ten minutes later, once I was sitting cross legged on the bed studying for the college entrance test I heard a small knock.

"Come in Dad."

"Hey Bells. I called a female officer to make you feel more comfortable."

"Okay."

"Take your time I understand this is hard for you."

Dropping the pen I pushed my studying to one side bringing out the clothes I wore that night. I saw Charlie's eyes widen and I knew he hadn't expected me to do this. However I was the daughter of the Police Chief. With shaking hands I handed the evidence over alongside the documentation off Emily. Suddenly I wished Charlie wasn't here in an official capacity, I wanted to be in his arms as I told my story for what I hoped would be one of the last times. I knew in a heartbeat Edward had heard my thoughts as he switched places with Dad, holding my hand for support as he sat in the seat Charlie had just been sitting. Turning slightly I rested my head against my Dad's chest as the tears fell again. I knew the minute his arms were around me he wasn't the Police Chief anymore.

"Bella, my name is Officer Johnson, can you tell me what happened the night you were attacked?"

"It was in September, a few weeks after Edward and I…we….he…went away for a while. I knew I was hurting my Dad refusing to talk to anyone, I was severely depressed, it felt like a hole had been punched through me instead of my heart. It was only after he'd called my mother and she came to try and snap me out of it that I realised just how much I'd been hurting him. After that I did what I needed to at least act normal, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Jacob and I had been friends since we were kids, we started to work on some bikes in his garage and then, then he just changed. We'd arranged to do homework and watch a movie afterward, I thought it was strange when he chose Romeo and Juliet, considering he knew how important that play was to Edward and myself. Before I could react he had me pinned to the floor, he's a lot stronger than I am. I didn't have the strength to get away. Every injury he inflicted is in that document."

"What do you think caused him to change?"

"He couldn't accept I was with Edward. They didn't get on and he thought I should be with him not Edward. But I've never had those sort of feelings for him. I've always made that clear. He…he…he left other evidence."

"Oh what's that?"

"The baby. But I refuse to have him subjected to a paternity test. As far as I'm concerned his father is sitting next to you."

"Can anyone verify this?"

"Sam, Sam Uley he lives on the reservation."

"You're doing well Bella."

"Bells, is there anything else?"

"He's not living with Billy anymore. You'll find him at the Clearwater's house down at LaPush."

"Do you need anymore?"

"No I think we have enough to go and arrest him. Chief are you staying here?"

"No, I'll come. You going to be okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I love you Daddy."

"Love you too kiddo. Call me later."

"I will."

A few minutes later, Charlie and Officer Johnson left, the minute they were out of the room, I buried my head into the pillows silently letting the tears fall, I didn't know exactly why I was crying, but I did know that I felt relief. I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Jacob couldn't hurt me anymore. Somehow I managed to calm myself down just as Edward walked back into our room. Before I could say anything I was back in Edward's arms nuzzled against his chest my eyes betraying me as I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would be a good day. I could see it now. As I drifted to sleep, I was comforted by the soft melody that was my lullaby.


	15. Actions Have Consequences

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Actions Have Consequences**

**SPOV**

After Bella left, it hadn't taken Billy long to round up the Quileute Elders, I wasn't around when they had their talk but whatever they had discussed must have been important for Billy to call a tribal meeting. It didn't take long for me to round everyone up, including Jacob. I knew Billy's feelings on his actions however this involved him too. Once everyone was settled around the campfire Billy's face turned serious and that's when I knew whatever they'd been talking about was serious. His ancient eyes looked tired as he looked at every single one of us, finally coming to rest on Jacob. It wasn't difficult to know that he was disappointed in his son, after all he had us all fooled that Edward was the bad guy. Taking a deep breath I nodded toward Billy letting him know we were all ready to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sure by now; you've all heard Bella came to see me today. She was incredibly brave to come back here after my son raped her. Despite it all she still wanted closure for me. It's no secret that we have had disagreements with the Cullens in the past however this time it was one of our own at fault. My own son no less. I talked in great detail with Bella about her ordeal, she didn't leave anything out. I have to say once she finished I was ashamed to call Jacob my son. I also came to a decision."

"What decision?"

"I'm going to agree to a new treaty with the Cullens, Sam I'd like it if you could drive me up there. As of now the Cullens will be allowed on First Beach whenever they like, that includes Bella. They are not to be treated like any other visitor. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have got to be kidding me? You're taking her side over mine. Your own son."

"That's right. You've disgraced yourself this time Jacob, you let your jealousy for her relationship cloud your judgement. Edward Cullen is better for her than you are. Vampire or not, and I will be allowing them to change her. End of discussion."

"Dad."

"No Jacob don't. You've made your choice now you have to live with it."

Moving away from Emily I helped Billy back to the house as he got ready to call Carlisle. I can honestly say I've never seen Billy so determined with anything before. I knew Jacob's actions had affected him the most, he considered Bella family. Part of me was glad she had decided to press charges against him, the other half, was incredibly sad. Sad that he couldn't have just moved on and accepted Bella's choice. Once Billy was ready I drove him toward the Cullens,

"Billy I have a confession to make."

"Oh what is it?"

"Bella ran to Emily and me after the rape. She told us everything. I have to say I have never been more disgusted with Jacob. Whatever decision Bella came to when she spoke to you I support it."

"I thought as much. She's making the right choice. I only wish I hadn't snapped at her."

"We learn by our mistakes."

"I know."

As we drove I knew Billy was lost in his thoughts. This meeting with the Cullens would certainly be interesting, when he first stated his intentions I was worried about how the pack would react not to mention the remaining Elders, however thankfully they seemed to be in agreement with Billy. It was time the Cullens got the recognition they deserved instead of the hate we had bestowed on them over the year. By making this new treaty I hoped it would heal some wounds. Because one thing I did know is Bella needed true closure.

**BPOV**

After Charlie left and I'd had my conversation with Rosalie, I knew I needed to separate myself from the family for a few hours. I could hear Alice complaining about it to Edward, and once again Edward siding with me. I knew she hated it when she didn't get her own way. Sitting up slightly I smiled as I looked at Eddie who was now due a diaper change. Gently lifting him from the basinet I walked toward the changing table removing the soiled diaper dumping it into the diaper bin, grabbing a wipe cleaning his butt before snapping a fresh diaper into place. After changing Eddie's clothes I scooped him into my arms, getting ready to go back downstairs I noticed Sam's van with Billy in the passenger side. Once I was safely downstairs I curled up on the couch stroking Eddie's cheek taking a deep breath, of course Edward noticed along with the rest of the family. I wasn't sure if they were in the three mile hearing distance for Edward's mind reading, but I decided to tell them out loud anyways.

"Billy and Sam just arrived, I think Billy would like to finalise the new treaty."

"I thought you said he would call first?"

"It must be important. Rose I know how you feel, believe me but Billy is family. As difficult as it will be, he's still Eddie's Grandfather. I trust him."

"When did that change?"

"When he saw that I was telling the truth. He saw Jacob for what he is."

"Alright, but only for you."

"Thank you."

Pulling a blanket over my chest I pulled up my top, unclasping my maternity bra as Eddie latched on. Whilst I was spending time adjusting to being back home again, Emmett must have returned as he bounced into the living room, eager as usual for a fight. Glaring at him he looked scared as he backed down. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Who'd have thought, a vampire scared of a little human. Resting my head against Edward I felt his arm around us just as Carlisle opened the door to Sam and Billy. Taking a deep breath I managed to control myself as I nursed Eddie.

"Good evening Carlisle. I hope we're not inconveniencing you?"

"Of course not. Come on it. Bella's told us about your conversation."

"I hoped she would. I have the new treaty here for you all to sign if you're all in agreement with it."

"We are. Thank you for this Billy."

"No need to thank me, it's been a long time coming. I know it can't erase what he did but it's a start."

"Where do we sign?"

"At the bottom, Sam and I have already signed it. We've also added a leniency in the treaty allowing you to change Bella whenever she decides the time is right."

"Thank you."

After we'd all signed the treaty, Edward signed in my handwriting since I was busy nursing Eddie. Whilst everyone was busy I looked over at Sam and Billy smiling slightly. I could see how much this had affected both of them. If I hadn't been confident in my decision to press charges seeing how badly this was affecting the pack and Billy cemented my decision. Sam seemed to realise why I had my chest covered as he tried to look anywhere but at me. Suddenly I realised Emmett didn't know what we'd named the baby. Looking over at Edward I knew he could see in my eyes my decision as Alice nodded toward me.

"Hey shorty what are you and Alice up to?"

"Oh nothing, just remembered that you didn't know what we named the baby. I'm sure you're going to love it."

"Oh and why's that lil sis?"

"Because you say it often enough. Only this time you're not going to be able to tease about it. Emmett meet your godson Eddie Charles Masen."

"Oh man, why did you have to go spoil my fun Bells?"

"His full name is Edward Charles Masen but his nickname is Eddie. Deal with it Emmybear."

"I'll get you for this when you're changed."

"Bite me."

"I think you'll find that's my job love."

"Mm it certainly is."

Just as I leaned in for a kiss Eddie let go of my nipple becoming fussy, ever so gently I pulled the blanket up enough to hand him over to Edward to burp, somehow managing to keep my modesty intact. Five minutes later I had my stop and bra straightened out as I walked the short distance over to Billy crouching down as I took hold of his hand. I knew I'd initially intended not to have anything else to do with Billy, however after our talk, I realised he was just as innocent in all this as Eddie and I were. As I looked into Billy's eyes he seemed to relax, my acceptance of him as Eddie's grandfather meant more to him than he had let on when we were at the house.

"Billy would you like to meet your grandson?"

"I'd love to."

"Edward can you bring him over?"

"Of course, love."

Within two minutes Edward was at my side, laying Eddie into Billy's cradled arms. The smile on his face made me see that I'd made the right choice asking Billy if he wanted to be a part of his life. I could instantly see the love in his eyes just like the rest of the family; Eddie had already won his grandfather over. Wrapping my arm around Edward I looked up at Sam smiling. He was looking at Eddie like he knew exactly how I was feeling, that's when it hit me Emily was pregnant. Taking a deep breath I looked straight into Sam's eyes as I noticed for the first time he wasn't hateful of my family anymore, instead he seemed in awe. Taking in our interactions with each other. Apparently we were finally getting the pack's approval.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can."

"I just wanted to say thank you again. I honestly don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been home that day."

"You've no need to thank me, you needed my help."

"Alright let me rephrase it. Thank you for accepting my choice, and my family. You'll make a wonderful father."

"How did you know?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Eddie."

"We found out a few days ago. We're keeping it quiet for now."

"Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**EPOV**

When Bella revealed Sam and Billy were on their way up the driveway I hadn't expected events to turn out the way they did, Bella looked more relaxed than she had done in weeks. Speaking to Billy had definitely given her closure, reporting the rape had sealed the wounds completely. I've always thought there wasn't any way I could love her more than I already did but yet again she'd proved me wrong. My love for her strengthened when I helped her give birth and again when I realised her reasoning behind speaking to Billy, yet again her selfless nature coming to the forefront again. In talking to Billy, she had granted him a chance to be involved in his grandson's life and accept our relationship. I was brought out of my thoughts by Billy penetrating my mind.

"_Edward I know you can hear me. I want to apologise to you especially for my behaviour. I never should have pushed Jacob the way I did. I should have just listened to Charlie when he told me Bella was happy with you." _

"You have nothing to be sorry about; you weren't to know this would happen."

"_Even so, I'm still sorry. I'm thankful that Bella is allowing me to see the baby. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had refused after everything Jacob did to her. I saw the way she reacted when she was with me at the house. She closed in on herself. I no longer class him my son. Anything you need to send him down I'll help."_

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome." _

Wrapping my arms around Bella I watched as Billy rocked Eddie as he slept; it was time for his nap however I didn't want to spoil the moment. Before I could say anything Alice was shoving a camera in my hand as I looked at her confused. Of course this was rewarded with an eye roll. Laughing, I shook my head, showing her I was only joking, before Billy could react, I'd already taken a few photographs of him. I'd make sure to get them developed and take them to him later. After an hour I knew we should get Eddie into his crib otherwise he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Billy, I should really be getting him into his crib. If you'd like to come back tomorrow you're welcome to."

"Oh sorry I didn't realise how late it was."

"It's alright you're family now. And thank you, for allowing me to change Bella."

"You're welcome. We'll leave you to it now. I'm guessing Charlie is on his way down to arrest Jacob."

"Yes."

"Let's hope he learns from this."

"I don't want anything to do with him anymore. Sam can you take me home?"

"Of course."

Ten minutes later I'd changed Eddie into his baby gro, changed his diaper and laid him in his basinet in our room. By the time I'd completed my tasks Bella was fast asleep. Today had been the most surprising day I think any of us have ever experienced. I know that the family have a new found respect for Bella's strength, not only did she return to LaPush, she somehow managed to bring us all together, despite her initial fears she hadn't kept Billy away from our child. She truly was amazing. Laying next to her, I couldn't help but smile as she instantly moulded herself to my body settling into a restful sleep.

**CHPOV**

Once we'd left the Cullens house, it took all of my self-control not to barge down to LaPush and wring Jacob's neck for what he'd put my Bells through. However I knew that wouldn't help anyone. With Officer Johnson by my side we drove the short distance toward the Quileute Reservation; by the grim looks on the boys' faces I knew they were expecting us. Something I was grateful for, was no one tried to stop us from entering, they knew what we were about to do had to be done, no matter how hard it was for them. Taking a deep breath, I parked outside Sue Clearwater's house preparing myself to knock. However before I got the chance to Leah opened the door, the strain of having Jacob live with them evident on her face.

"He's through there."

"Thanks Leah. Are you staying?"

"No I've got a date."

"See you later."

"See you later Charlie."

Just as I was about to step through the door, Jacob came into view, after Bella's visit to Billy, it was obvious he knew what was going to happen next, I only hoped he didn't put up a fight. I was finding it hard not to react to what he'd done as it was. Stepping through the door, I unhooked my handcuffs placing them on Jacob's wrists behind his back. It was with a heavy heart that I had to do this, suddenly I felt guilty for all the times I'd tried to push Bella away from Edward and into Jacob's arms. I wasn't going to let my daughter down anymore. She would get justice if it was the last thing I would do.

"Jacob Black, I'm arresting you on suspicion of rape, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be taken down and given as evidence against you. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now move."

"Charlie I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"That's Chief Swan to you."

Holding back the tears, I led Jacob toward the cruiser pushing him into the back seat getting in alongside him as I let Officer Johnson drive us toward the station. This was the one thing I hoped I never had to do, and yet here I was doing just that. I'd looked on Jacob as a son, and this is how he repays me, by abusing my daughter when she was at her most vulnerable. It made me feel sick at the lengths she'd gone to in order to hide this from me. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the station, where I led Jacob toward an interview room, unhooking the handcuffs before shutting and locking the door. Running a hand down my face I prepared myself for the long haul. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the vending machine I walked back to the interview room sitting down opposite Jacob, reluctant to look at him, forcing myself to keep eye contact with him.

"Would you like to explain yourself Jacob? And don't try and lie I've been given all the evidence we need."

"She should have listened to Dad when he warned her away from _him_. I knew he'd leave her. She should be mine."

"I've seen the way she reacts to him Jacob Black, he dotes on her and I know exactly why he left her, nothing you can say about Edward will change my mind on how I feel about you right now. You knew from the start how Bella felt and you pushed her, you violated her in the worst way possible."

"Charlie please I love her."

"You don't love anyone but yourself. I've just left my daughter in pieces up there to be comforted by her husband. She's finally finding the strength to move on and I'll be damned if I let you ruin that."

"I can't believe you're taking his side over mine."

"You raped my daughter Jacob."

"She wouldn't listen."

"So because she still loves Edward you violate her."

"He doesn't deserve her love."

"That's not what I asked Jacob now we can do this the hard way or the easy way either way you're not leaving for a very long time."

"Yes I raped her. She was asking for it. Always coming down to the reservation to see me then pining for him. It's disgusting. He left her in pieces and then she just waltzes back to him like all is forgiven."

"Take him to the cells. I'm going to talk to my daughters' solicitor to set a trial date."

"Yes, Chief."

Standing up, I turned my back on Jacob making my way toward the front desk. I thought I knew my own judgement, now I wasn't so sure, if I couldn't judge the intentions of my best friends son, how would I be able to judge the intentions of other suspects. Suddenly I came to a decision, I wasn't getting any younger; after being at the Cullens for a month I'd started to notice some differences between them and Bella. For one being their eye colour and body temperature. Not to mention the fact that they never seemed to eat. Edward had always made excuses whenever I'd offered. Mark came up beside me giving me that sympathetic look and my mind was made up I was going to retire. Maybe I could still be a part of Bella's life after these new changes she would go through. Pulling off my badge and gun belt I lay them on the front desk.

"Chief what are you doing?"

"I'm resigning, I'll work my notice out on Bella's trial after then I'm gone."

"But why?"

"It's time."

"I'll miss you."

"I know; I'll make sure you get first refusal at my post."

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my wallet and cell shoving them in my pocket, making my way toward the front exit. Just as my hand was reaching for the door handle, I heard Jacob fighting the officers behind me. Even when he knew it was the end of the road for him, he had to make a mockery of his actions. He thought he would get away with it, thinking that Bella would eventually forgive him like every other time he'd upset her. Blocking out his threats I walked out of the station getting into the cruiser driving home, I never thought I'd leave my job yet here I was driving away for what would be one of the last times. Needing to bring Jacob in on raping my Bells had been the final straw it was about time Jacob Black learned he can't keep blaming other people for everything because his Actions have Consequences. Hopefully he would be sent down for a very long time.


	16. Charlie Finds Out

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Charlie Finds Out**

**BPOV**

After the emotions from the night before I knew being back home was a good thing, even if it might not be for very long. My talk with Billy had healed me in more ways than I could ever have imagined. For the first time I felt like the old me again. Eddie had woken up early ready for his feed. Scooping him into my arms I slowly made my way into the nursery resting him gently against the changing table unwrapping his diaper finding it was just a wet one, cleaning him up before putting a fresh diaper in place, dumping the soiled one in the diaper bin. Pulling off my pyjama top I got myself settled in the rocker as Eddie instantly latched on starting to nurse. I still found the pulling sensation weird but I wouldn't deny him the nutrients he needed. Just as I was relaxing, Alice barged into the nursery looking frazzled.

"Alice be quiet."

"Sorry Bella but this is an emergency."

"What could be so important at 4am in the morning?"

"Charlie."

"What about him? Has Jacob done something to him?"

"No nothing like that. But he is figuring things out."

"By things you mean…?"

"Yes, he's figuring out we're vampires."

"Can you see if he's going to want to be changed?"

"I can. He's going to ask."

"Can you hold off on the discussion until I've managed to get Eddie back to sleep?"

"Alright but hurry."

"Alice I can't hurry him up, I'll be down when he's finished nursing not until."

"Fine."

As I watched Alice leave the nursery I looked down at Eddie I moved him to my other breast as he started to suckle again, Alice never interrupted my time with Eddie it was one of the few rules Edward and I had laid down when we returned to the house. This fact alone made me worry. I wasn't sure how I felt about him starting to find out what the Cullens were, he and Edward were only just starting to get on again, and the last thing I wanted was for anything to change that. It had been just over a week since Eddie's birth and by Carlisle's estimations he was growing perfectly, he'd already put on weight. Five minutes later, I burped Eddie laying him down in his crib covering him up gently. Before going downstairs I walked into the bathroom sighing as I realised Mother Nature had arrived. After sorting myself out I made my way back into our bedroom getting changed into some of Edward's clothes walking downstairs as I curled up on the couch snuggling into Edward's side.

"Bella are you feeling okay?"

"Mm, I guess someone up there has it in for me."

"You lost me?"

"That time of the month, I guess I didn't anticipate his birth to coincide with it."

"Ooh."

"Alright Alice what did you want to say?"

"We need to discuss whether we reveal everything to Charlie or let him discover on his own."

"I want him to know, I just don't want him to start hating Edward again. Rose how do you feel about it, I know you were unhappy about me knowing."

"I've gotten to know Charlie a lot over the last few months and I'd be happy to have him know. It would also make you happy. That's good enough for me."

"Carlisle, should I call him or go over there."

"I think it would be best if he comes here."

"Looks like we won't have to call him. He's just decided to come here."

"At four in the morning. He's on a mission, suddenly I realise where I got my stubbornness from. When will he be here?"

"Exactly three minutes."

"That explains why you're all in pyjamas, Edward always does but I've never seen anyone else in them."

"We thought it would make him feel more comfortable."

"That makes sense. Carlisle did our results come through?"

"They did would you like them?"

"Yes please."

Wrapping my arm around my stomach I tried to ignore the cramps which had begun as Carlisle handed Edward and me our exam results. Taking a deep breath I started to open it, smiling brightly as I looked at the results, despite everything that I'd been through I'd still managed to graduate. My marks were exactly what I needed to get into medical school. Glancing over at Edward's results I wasn't surprised by his marks, as usual he was top in everything strangely enough with the same mark as myself. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my shield down letting Edward into his thoughts.

"_I'm going to tell Carlisle that I'm definitely going to go to medical school."_

"Go ahead sweetheart. He's going to be so happy."

"_Are you going to be going through medical school again?"_

"I am. Don't worry I'll be by your side. I'm glad you've finally come around to the idea of college."

"_How could I not? We have responsibilities now and I want to go to college." _

"Hey it's bad enough that shorty has silent conversations with him, now you're doing it. How about telling those of us who don't have special abilities."

"Sorry Emmet, actually this news is specifically for Carlisle. I know Edward told you that I was thinking about moving into medicine when we called about staying later, I'm pleased to announce now that I found out my exam grades I'm going to become a doctor."

"Bella, that's wonderful. You will be a wonderful medic."

"Thank you. I learned from the best."

Resting my head back against Edward's chest I groaned as the cramps made themselves known again. Before I could ask for any Tylenol, Esme was in front of me handing me two pills and some water. Smiling slightly I gratefully took them sipping the water slowly, it was hard to believe that I once used to feel like I was insignificant around everyone, slowly I'd realised I was an equal part of the family. Just as everyone had settled down, I heard Charlie's cruiser making its way up the driveway; Carlisle was already waiting at the front door to greet him. Instinctively I moved closer to Edward, mostly because I was worried about Charlie's reaction, the other because I really wasn't feeling well. Right on cue Charlie entered the house greeting Carlisle with a smile. Well that was something I guessed, then he spoke.

"Bells, I want to know the truth, no more fobbing me off. I've noticed some differences between the Cullens are you. Mostly that they never eat. No more lies."

"Sit down, it's a long story but I will tell you that I'm happy and I've known this for a long time."

"Alright start talking."

"Well I guess I should tell you from the beginning our story, I'm not going to tell you anyone else's because that's up to them but I will tell you about Edward and me. It all started when we looked across the cafeteria, his eyes were black, and he looked frustrated at first I just thought it was because I was the new girl that was until we were in biology together. His body was rigid and he sat as far away from me as possible. I didn't know what I'd done to make him hate me so quickly. He left the class before the bell rang, after Gym I went to reception so Mrs Cope could sign my forms and that's when I saw him trying to get out of biology, away from me."

"I know you're no doubt wondering why I treated her that way if I'm in love with her Charlie."

"You could say that."

"I ran to our cousins in Alaska, trying to put as much distance between us as I could. You're right in your observations, we don't eat as such, has Billy ever told you the Quileute Legends?"

"A load of superstitious nonsense."

"That's the thing Charlie, it's not nonsense, the Cold Ones in the legends, the good vampires are Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and myself, and we are the ones who made the treaty with Ephraim Black."

"Billy's father."

"That's right."

"Bells what are they?"

"They're vampires. No they don't sleep in coffins, they don't actually sleep. They drink blood from animals."

"Vampires?"

"Dad can you accept them. They're your family now too."

"Of course I can Bells. Like you said they're family. It's just a lot to take in."

"There's something else."

"What more is there?"

"The real reason why Edward left was to protect me from himself. Ever since I found out what Edward was, I've made my decision to join him in this life. I was born to be a vampire, Edward's mate. On my 18th I cut my finger and Jasper became overwhelmed mostly because of his ability. Edward pushed me out of the way causing me to fall into the glass table. He left to save me. And when we were in Phoenix, he sucked the venom out of my arm after I was bitten, like a rattle snake. He's always been protecting me. No matter what you thought of him, he still wanted to prove himself to you afterward."

"Thought of me?"

"He can read minds."

"Wow."

"Charlie there is a decision you have to make now. One of the rules is we can't let humans know about us, it's one of the reasons why we never interact in the community; Bella of course became the exception. Would you be willing to give up everything and become one of us?"

"I've already decided to retire what else is here for me other than Bells. If changing into a vampire is what keeps me in touch with my daughter and grandchild then so be it."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

With Charlie's acceptance and decision to also become a vampire, I felt myself relax. I never believed that I would get to keep my father in my life, I only hope that his change would happen before the Volturi found out we knew what the Cullens were. However there was one thing I did know, before I became a vampire I wanted to give Edward a child of his own. Glancing discreetly over at Alice I saw her nodding, giving me the answer on whether we were to have a child of our own. I knew Edward would always think of Eddie as his son; however that didn't sway my decision.

**EPOV**

When Alice announced Charlie would find out our secret, the last thing I expected was for him to accept us so willingly. Yet just like his daughter Charlie surprised me. Instead of running away with Bella, he embraced us, deciding to become one of us before we'd even had the chance to tell him about the Volturi. As the day wore on I could tell Bella was getting more and more uncomfortable as she curled in on herself. Charlie seemed to notice as the crease in his brow became noticeable. Suddenly quicker than I expected she dashed into the bathroom locking it. Without thinking I moved at vampire speed toward the bathroom.

"Bella sweetheart you okay?"

"Mm, just need a human moment I'll be right out."

"Alright take your time."

"Can you check on Eddie?"

"Of course."

Moving away from the bathroom door, I made my way toward the stairs to check on Eddie, glancing over as I looked over at Charlie, he looked eager to meet his grandchild and after everything we'd just told him, after his acceptance I couldn't refuse him even if Eddie was still sleeping. Nodding slowly to show him I'd heard his thoughts, Charlie joined me a minute later as we climbed the three flights of stairs together making our way into the nursery. Once we were inside, it didn't take me long to realise Eddie was awake and he definitely needed changing.

"Charlie would you like to change him?"

"I'd love to. What's his name?"

"Edward Charles Masen, Eddie for short."

"You gave him my name as his middle name?"

"We did. After all you're his grandfather. His first name is after my biological father. He's the third generation of Edwards."

"Hope you don't mind me asking but when were you changed?"

"I was 17, dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Carlisle found me, my parents had already died. No one noticed that I was missing. For over eighty years I've been alone, then I met Bella and everything changed. Keeping Bella safe has always been my main priority, when I left it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, she described to you what she felt like when we were apart, I felt the exact same way. When she disappeared those three days, she didn't go to LA; Alice brought her to Italy to save me. After she jumped off the cliff I thought she was dead. I can't live in a world she doesn't. I'd rather be dead."

As Charlie took in my words, he changed Eddie's diaper, cleaning him up in record time. I could tell by his thoughts he was already smitten with his grandson. Walking over to the rocker I sat down blocking Charlie's thoughts as he mulled over everything we had told him. I now knew where Bella got her strength from; Charlie didn't even flinch as I told him I was over 100 years old. Before long he turned toward me with Eddie in his arms, his eyes were full of questions. Questions I hoped I would be able to answer.

"You make Bella happy I can see that now. I just want to know one thing."

"Go ahead."

"Why was the reason you left Bella didn't go into detail?"

"Jasper's thirst got the better of him and he went for her. It was my worst fear come true. Her being hurt because of what I am. Everyone tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. Bella explained to me at length what she went through, I wasn't in much better shape, it was like I was just existing not living. When Rose and Alice brought her to Alaska I finally healed. She's my reason for being alive."

"You really do love her."

"Yes, without her I wouldn't want to live. I'd find a way to get myself destroyed; lord knows Emmett and Jasper wouldn't agree to it."

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever thought about you."

"It's alright, it was no more than I deserved."

"When will she be changed?"

"After college, she's decided she wants to become a doctor."

"That's wonderful. How much longer are we staying in Forks?"

"After the trial I think, Carlisle is pushing thirty three right now people are starting to notice."

"That's when I plan to retire."

"Your decision has made Bella very happy."

"I thought it would."

"Let's leave him to sleep. Bella is out of the bathroom now."

"Alright."

Walking downstairs I smiled seeing Bella curled up on the couch looking through some of Carlisle's medical journals. To see her studying to become a doctor filled me with pride. I always knew she had the knowledge to do something great with her life. When she finally agreed to college I felt like finally she was seeing what I'd been trying to tell her for the last year. I knew she would enjoy college, especially now that Charlie had agreed to become a vampire. His decision hadn't shocked me; I now understood where Bella got her selflessness from. Without needing any explanations Charlie had given Bella the greatest gift, peace of mind that her father would be well cared for. The next few months would be challenging, however the one factor kept me calm. Jacob Black would get what is coming to him. And I would always keep my family safe. Like Rosalie had once said to me "Over my pile of ashes" would I let anything or anyone else hurt my wife. My mate. My Life.


	17. The Mating Bond

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Mating Bond**

**BPOV**

As April came to an end, I looked back over everything that had happened. Taking Rosalie's advice I'd decided to keep a journal of everything that happened, however instead of just documenting what had happened since last September I'd decided to start from the very beginning, the first time I looked into Edward's eyes. As I wrote I listened for Edward coming home. After much persuasion I'd finally managed to get him to go hunting with his brothers, however I wasn't prepared for the ache in my heart the minute he'd left the house. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the tears to fall, I knew it was irrational because he'd be home soon enough I just couldn't stop the old feelings from coming back. With Eddie downstairs with his aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, I made my way slowly toward Carlisle's office gently knocking on the door.

"Come in Bella."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Alice came and told me you would be coming to see me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you're aware Edward and I consummated our married on our honeymoon."

"I did. Edward came to me beforehand; he wanted advice on how to make sure he didn't hurt you accidentally."

"Ever since we've been incredibly closer, closer than I thought was possible."

"That's normal, the mating bond is a sacred thing, and you're newly mated not only newlyweds. What's bothering you?"

"The ache in my chest, it feels like it did when he…left. Only not as strong because I know he'll be back in a few hours."

"You're feeling the mating bond, when we are apart from our mates it physically hurts; it's stronger for you and Edward because you're his singer."

"I have another question, something which has been playing on my mind since Eddie's birth."

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible for Edward and me to have children? Before my change I'd really like to give him a child of his own."

"I don't see why not. Your body can accommodate a pregnancy."

"Thank you; you've put my mind at ease. I'll talk to Edward about having a child. What are the chances of the Volturi staying away from Forks before my Dad and I are changed?"

"Slim, Aro can be determined when he wants to be."

"The immortal children? We need to tell the Denali's. As much as I'm not looking forward to seeing Laurent again I don't want any of them to get the wrong idea and tell the Volturi before we get the chance to."

"I'll call them; ask them if they want to visit. I have something for you."

"You do?"

"I do, since you've decided to study medicine I'd be honoured if you would accept this laptop, it will make completing homework easier. I know you don't like money spent on you."

"No, no Carlisle it's wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Comforted by Carlisle's reassurances I made my way downstairs carrying my new laptop heading for the dining room table, although we weren't due to start college until September I wanted to make sure I was fully prepared. I was so lost in my work I didn't hear the front door closing; I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt cool familiar arms encircling my waist. Looking up I smiled as usual getting lost in his honey golden eyes. I could tell he was well sated by the colour of his cheeks; they weren't as pale as they had been. Setting my pen down, I stood up wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands rested securely on my hips. Leaning forward, I moulded my body against his grinding my hips into his member, biting his ear. Before I could say another word, we were already in our bedroom, clothes were ripped from our bodies craved each other.

"I need you inside me now."

"Oh…god. It's been too long."

"Please. I need you."

Before I could plead any longer, Edward picked me, I couldn't help but smirk as my legs wrapped around his waist. My juices were already flowing. Slowly he entered me, my back arched as I opened myself up for him, his hardened member filling me up. Ever so gently, Edward started to thrust as I moved in sync with his movements burying my head into his neck as I moaned, the pleasure becoming increasingly apparent. As my orgasm coiled in my stomach I grazed my teeth down his neck, resulting in Edward purring into my hair. My breaths were coming out in pants as I once against leaned into his neck, this time however I felt the increasing need to bite him, to mark him as mine. Without thinking I bite down, the moan of pleasure surrounding the room as Edward let out a gluteal moan, his own teeth grazing my flesh as a new wave of pleasure, my orgasm reaching its peak as we released together, his seed spilling over and over into me as I leaned against him completely spent.

"Am I in trouble?"

"For what?"

"Biting you, I don't know why I did it. It just felt right."

"It's natural, you were marking me."

"I'd like anyone to dare try and hit on you now."

"What were you talking to Carlisle about?"

"When you were hunting, I felt your absence physically, I wanted to know if it was normal, and he said I'm starting to feel the mating bond now that we have fully mated. I also wanted to know if it were possible for me to get pregnant."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't see why not after all I am human. I know we have Eddie but I want to have _your _baby."

"I understand. How about when Eddie is a few months old we try again. I assume you still want to be only one year older than me when you're changed."

"What's one more year? I'm not going past 19, if you're forever in your teens so am I. What about we start trying and wait and see what happens. I think we just proved we could be spontaneous."

"I like that idea?"

"Had a feeling you would. I need to study."

"Let's get dressed and head back downstairs then."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Reluctantly I slid out of bed walking into the closet, pulling out comfortable clothes. I'd just made it to the bathroom when a thought hit me, Aro didn't know about Charlie, if he planned on visiting before I'd been changed he would want to know how much Charlie knew, which meant only one thing, we couldn't allow him to touch any of us otherwise he would see us revealing our secret and force our hand. Determination set in as I made a promise to me to make sure that it never happened. Charlie had made his choice and I wouldn't let anyone especially not Aro, make demands on the timing. Once I had redressed, I walked out of the bathroom pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I could hear Eddie fuss as Emmett raced into his nursery to change him.

"Emmett I know you travel at vampire speed but would you not run like that with my son in your arms."

"Sorry Bella I didn't think/"

"It's alright, but remember it for next time."

"I will."

Taking a deep breath I made my way back to my laptop and textbooks, with the full intention of studying until I was either too tired or Edward insisted I eat. With Emmett putting Eddie down for his nap it freed up my time enough to wrap my head around all medical words. I could hear Alice complaining from the living room, I knew she'd seen our decision and just like every other time she wanted to call a family meeting. After making her wait for nearly twenty minutes, I soon put her out of her misery walking into the living room curling up in Edward's arms resting my head against his chest, giving Alice my full attention.

"Alright, Alice say what you need to. You've been bouncing up and down since we came back downstairs."

"Well, when you and Edward _finally _decided that you wanted to have your own child together, I had a vision. Would you like to know when the best time for you to get pregnant?"

"You do know that's incredibly creepy."

"It's not like I actively go looking for them you know. It's just as creepy for me."

"I'm sorry, go ahead and tell us please."

"After our first semester at college, the baby will grow a little faster than Eddie did, but it won't affect your ability to go to classes."

"So around September?"

"That's right."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problems."

"I need to go see Charlie for a while. Is he at the station?"

"He is. But not for very much longer."

"I still have my key; I want to cook something special for him. I know he's no doubt gone back to his Steak and Cobbler since I left."

"Everything okay love."

"Yeah I just need to talk to Renee and I don't want the whole house to hear. I'll be back soon, promise."

"Bella before you go I'd like to talk to you and Edward if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, is everything alright?"

"I should be asking you that."

"You've lost me."

"I couldn't help but notice, you've marked Edward as yours, and he you. How did you do that without hurting yourself?"

"I'm not sure really, it just felt right and I bit him. I wanted everyone to know he's mine. Especially if we are staying here a while longer than we thought."

"Edward how did you bite Bella without starting the change?"

"I held back my venom it was uncomfortable but manageable."

"Might I suggest you leave the biting until after she's changed from now on."

"Alright."

"Can I go now?"

"Of course."

"Can you turn my laptop off?"

Of course, love. Go see your Dad."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Leaning against Edward I moulded my lips to his, pulling on his hair in order to bring him closer to me. Moaning into his mouth I reluctantly pulled away in order to breathe. Stupid human needs! Taking a deep breath, grabbing my car keys, I made my way toward my Volvo climbing inside. As I made my way toward Charlie's I let my mind wander back to the first time Edward brought me to meet his family, it seemed funny now, but back then I thought the drive was long when it truth, it was only a few minutes away. Pulling up to Charlie's, parking in the driveway I slid out of the Volvo letting myself in.

My breath hitched as I looked around, everything looked the same, however at the same time everything was different. Everywhere I looked there was a reminder of Jacob; however I was determined not to let it get to me anymore. I was here for Charlie's benefit and no one else's. Making my way into the kitchen, I searched through the freezer finding some of Harry's fish fry. An hour later I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. Luckily I'd parked in front of it rather than up it. I knew how much Charlie liked his cruiser to be safe. Just as Charlie walked through the door pulling his gun belt off I knew he was wondering what I was doing there. It didn't take Edward's mind reading abilities to work that one out.

"Bells that you?"

"In the kitchen."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and cook for you. I know what you're like in the kitchen."

"You baby me too much."

"Come and get it while it's hot."

"Smells wonderful."

"There was another reason why I came round. Edward and I got our diplomas. Both of us were top of our class in everything."

"That's great Bells. I knew you'd do well."

"I've decided what I want to major in once we sign up to college."

"Already?"

"Well I've been thinking about it beforehand, I'd like to study medicine."

"Wow, Bells. You'll do great."

"Thank you."

"What's Edward planning to do?"

"He's going to go through medical school again."

"Again?"

"He's already been through medical school twice. Other than Carlisle, he's the only one I'd trust to treat me."

"That's understandable."

"When would you like to go through the change?"

"After the trial."

"When is that?"

"In a few weeks."

"That soon?"

"He will go down Bells. I'll make sure of that."

"I know, and I'll have everyone with me. I just worry."

"Well stop."

"I guess I should call Mom. I hate the way I left things."

"I knew you would."

"I spoke to Carlisle earlier. About the mating bond."

"The what?"

"The mating bond, vampires mate for life. That's the main reason why Edward followed me to Phoenix, James tricked me into thinking he had Mom. He used old home videos of me when I was five. If it weren't for Edward and Carlisle, I wouldn't be here. The head trauma was actually caused by James throwing me into the wall of mirrors at the ballet studio in Phoenix. His mate Victoria has been the one killing all the hikers. She blames Edward for James's death. Now she wants revenge."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to take me from Edward, any way possible. Don't worry though, I have a plan."

"What plan is that?"

"Victoria is expecting me to be alone; she doesn't know Edward and I are back together, the last she heard he left me unprotected. After the trial we will be moving back to Alaska to be closer to the Denali's and also to help you adjust to live as a vampire, its secluded enough that no one will become suspicious. Before I'm changed I want to give Edward a baby. Our baby."

"What does that have to do with you becoming a vampire?"

"The pregnancy will be shorter than when I was pregnant with Eddie. I'll still be able to attend college according to Alice so hopefully it won't be that accelerated. And I am married it's not like I am an ordinary teenager."

"That's true. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I get to keep you in my life."

"Who will be changing you?"

"I've asked Edward to. Now that Billy has altered the treaty we won't start a war with the pack."

"I think I'll ask Carlisle."

"Good choice. I guess I can't put it off much longer."

"Nope, hopefully she'll listen."

"With Renee who knows."

Picking up the empty plates, I placed them into the dishwasher grabbing the house phone, hoping that if I rang from Charlie's she wouldn't be as hostile knowing exactly how Charlie felt about Edward now. If things ended up in another fight I'd just give the phone to Charlie and let him deal with her. It was time she realised that this was my life and I'm nothing like her and Edward isn't like Charlie, things were different for my parents, they wanted different things; Edward and I want the same things and then some. Taking a deep breath, dialling Renee's number, ready to fight my corner if it came to it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Renee's voice.

"_Charlie? What are you doing calling me?"_

"It's Bella."

"_Hello sweetie, how are you?"_

"I'm a mom now. You have a grandson."

"_Congratulations."_

"What happened to you thinking it was a mistake?"

""_Well Bella I thought about it a lot since you sent me away. And you had every right to do so. I was acting on my own insecurities I realise now that you're not me and Edward is certainly not Charlie. When I told Phil what happened he was furious with me."_

"I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. I have some good news and some great news."

"_Tell me."_

"Edward and I got our diplomas early. We plan on going to medical school together."

"_There's something else isn't there?"_

"Edward and I have been talking and we both agree we want our own baby. We both love Eddie however I want to have _his _baby."

"_When?"_

"After our first semester, we haven't planned too far ahead yet."

"_You'll have to tell me when you find out."_

"I will. Mom I have to go, Eddie is due his feed and he's with Edward."

"_Alright sweetie talk to you later."_

"Bye mom."

"_Bye sweetie."_

Setting the phone back on its stand I walked back through to the living room where Charlie was now seated watching the Mariners. Some things will never change. I knew there was no point in trying to say goodbye, he would be joining us soon. As I walked toward the Volvo I slid inside taking one more look at the house which held so many memories, some good and some bad. The one thing I did know was I could now say goodbye to the bad. Making my way home, I could hear Edward playing my lullaby, as he welcomed me home. The next few weeks were going to be tough, but I knew as long as I had Edward by my side, I could get through anything. Especially, the trial.


	18. Freedom

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Freedom **

**BPOV**

Two months had gone by since Jacob's arrest, two months since I'd been able to breathe easily again in the knowledge he could never hurt me again. Yet every once in a while I found myself panicking that he would find some way to get himself released from jail. I could tell Rosalie and Edward had picked up on my anxiety no matter how much I tried to hide it. It was equally hard to hide my emotions from Edward, ever since we'd become fully mated he could read my face so much easier than he could prior. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward singing to Eddie, I loved it when he sang, his voice soothed me instantly. Walking to the nursery I smiled seeing Edward rocking Eddie, I still found it hard to believe that he was 5 months old. Of course Edward sensed my arrival, his singing seized as he smiled at me.

"Sorry, love he woke up I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's okay I was awake anyway."

"How come?"

"Nightmare. I keep dreaming that he's going to get away with what he did."

"Charlie wouldn't let that happen."

"I know I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly, love. You're just trying to move forward now he's locked up."

"I'll be alright, I promise. Does he need feeding?"

"I was thinking of trying him on solids."

"Oh okay."

"He'll still need you for night feeds."

"He's growing up so fast."

"That he is. He wants his mommy."

Walking into the nursery, I scooped Eddie out of Edward's arms cradling him in my own; his curious dark brown eyes stared back at me. For so long, those eyes had been haunting me, but now, in the innocent eyes of our son, I knew Jacob Black would never hurt me again. Bouncing Eddie in my arms, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I leaned my head back against Edward's chest. Closing my eyes slowly; I relaxed finally. Before I knew it, Edward picked me up bridal style being careful of our baby boy in my arms, sitting down in the rocker holding us close. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I settled back against his chest once more, Just as I was finally settled, hurricane Alice burst into the room.

"Alice we have had this conversation before would you please be quiet when coming into the nursery."

"Sorry Bella, but this is important."

"What now?"

"Charlie is on his way over; he has news of course because those mutts are part of the picture I can't see."

"Great, the first time I've been completely relaxed and the wolves have to be involved. Why can' they just leave us alone."

"Well I think this has more to do with your statement."

"Oh, when will he be here?"

"He's coming up the driveway now."

"Wonderful. We'll be down soon. Just let me nurse him first."

"I thought we were going to try solids?"

"We will later."

"Alright."

The minute Alice left the nursery I felt Edward pull my top up over my breast as I moved Eddie to my breast smiling as our little one started suckling greedily. Resting my head back against Edward's chest I realised just how drained I actually was. I knew if Charlie was coming to see us at 7am in the morning then it must be important, I only hoped that Sam wasn't with him, I'd had enough of the wolves to last a lifetime. Lifting my shield off my mind I allowed Edward into my thoughts.

"_Can you ask Charlie to come up here instead of us going downstairs?_

"Of course I can, love. Is everything alright?"

_Mm, I just haven't been feeling well recently. A little nauseous, and tired._

"Bella, do you think maybe you're pregnant?"

"_Mm hm, but I didn't want to take the test without you._

"We'll take it after we speak to your father."

_Alright. I love you._

"Alice could you bring Charlie up here."

"Of course."

Resting my head back against Edward once more I unlatched Eddie moving him toward my right breast smiling as he latched on again, just as I heard footsteps outside our bedroom, Edward placed a cloth over my shoulder covering my modesty just as Charlie walked into the nursery, his eyes filled with tears the moment he saw me with Eddie, before now I never realised how much he had been looking forward to being a grandfather. Edward's hand came to rest on my stomach just as it rolled uncomfortably. Once Charlie was seated on the second rocker we'd just had installed I knew by his face something big was about to happen.

"I'm sorry to disturb your time with Eddie."

"It's alright; I know if you're coming here it's important. What's going on?"

"Well I know you've been anxious that somehow Jacob would find a way out of jail. However I just got off the phone with the DPS; because Jacob admitted to raping you, they've come to the decision that your statement and medical report combined with his confession is enough to secure a conviction, meaning you don't have to go to court."

"It's over?"

"That's right, baby girl. You'll never have to see him again."

"Thank you Daddy."

"For what honey."

"Helping free me from the demons. I can finally rest easy."

"Anything for you baby girl."

"Do you have to work?"

"Only for a few hours. Mark is standing in for me."

"Edward and I have to do something real quick. But then you have us all day."

"I'll wait downstairs for you. Esme is cooking."

"You'll love her food."

"I don't doubt it. I'll see you downstairs."

Once Charlie had returned downstairs; I unlatched Eddie smiling as I slid from Edward's lap laying Eddie into his waiting arms. Taking a breath out I smiled as I watched Edward lift Eddie onto his shoulder rubbing his back gently. Walking slowly into the closet I pulled out the pregnancy test I'd purchased a few days ago, walking toward the bathroom, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Edward was already standing behind me. Usually I'd be embarrassed about using the bathroom in front of him, but this time we had more important things on our mind. Once I'd done everything I needed to do, I rested the pregnancy test on the basin biting on my lip as we waited the two minutes for the results to appear. This time I was incredibly nervous, I loved Eddie and wouldn't change him for the world, but to give Edward a child was my secret wish.

Once the two minutes were up, I picked up the test with shaking hands, turning it over to reveal the result. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I saw the word _**Pregnant **_staring back at me. Turning around, I looked into Edward's liquid topaz eyes as I held the pregnancy test up for him to see. The radiant smile which adorned his face made my heart skip a beat. Laying my hand over my stomach I dumped the pregnancy test in the trash, knowing that Alice would already know, stupid psychic sister.

"You've made me so happy, love."

"I've wanted to give you a child for so long now. You're already a wonderful father, but now I get to give you your own child."

"Bella sweetheart, Eddie is mine. It doesn't matter to me that he isn't biologically mine. And do you know why?"

"No why?"

"Because he's a part of you."

"I love you Edward, so much."

"I love you too sweetheart. We should get downstairs, Alice is getting impatient."

"Great she is going to go overboard again."

"More than likely."

Walking into the closet, I pulled off the shirt I'd worn for bed the previous night, pulling one of Edward's t-shirts from his side of the closet grabbing some yoga pants from my side of the closet pulling them on before walking back into the bedroom resting my head against Edward's chest as we walked downstairs together. It hadn't escaped my notice that Rosalie was eager to hold Eddie, whenever he wasn't sleeping or nursing Rosalie had taken on the task of keeping Eddie occupied while we had company, Edward laid him gently in her arms as I curled up on the couch resting my head back against the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice bouncing up and down like a kid who'd had too much candy.

"What's all this about Bells. Why is Alice acting like she's just found a shiny new toy."

"Hey! I take offence to that Charlie I thought you liked me."

"Oh I do Alice, I'm just joking."

"Oh that's alright then."

"Dad, you already know that Edward and I are going to Dartmouth for school. Edward already purchased a house for us there and it's not far away from campus, can you remember a few months ago when we told you about our plans to try and conceive our own child."

"Yes I remember."

"Well I just took a test and we're happy to say we're pregnant. By my calculations I'd say I'm about three months."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I um…I know it's a lot to take in but we have plenty of family to help out."

"Bella, honey you're not Renee and Edward isn't me. I know you two can get through anything just look at everything you've gone through so far."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Neither did I, but I see that Edward makes you happy that's enough for me. So what are you going to be studying?"

"Well, after a lot of consideration, I've decided to study medicine, Edward will be joining me."

"Wow Bells, you'll make an amazing doctor."

"Thanks Dad."

"Here's your dinner Charlie."

"Thank you Esme."

"Bella can I get you anything?"

"Just some toast will do Esme. I'm feeling a little nauseous."

"Toast coming up."

"Thank you."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder, I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the knowledge that Jacob would never come near me again sink in. For the first time in months I felt like myself again, not needing to watch over my shoulder every time Edward went hunting. Letting out a content sigh, I felt Edward's fingers running through my hair as I relaxed against his side.

**EPOV**

As Bella rested against my side, I couldn't stop the smile which had been present on my face ever since Bella had shown me the pregnancy test revealing the news we were going to be parents again. Ever since Eddie was born I'd instantly considered myself a father. It takes more than DNA to be a father, after Bella revealed our news I could tell she was still tired, yet at the same time she didn't want to fall asleep when her father was here. Running my fingers through her hair, I kissed her forehead as she finally relaxed in my arms. Learning that Jacob was definitely staying in jail had taken a weight off her mind.

"Edward I'd like to apologise for everything. I know now you would do anything for her."

"She's my life, the only reason I left was to give her a chance of a better life. I didn't want her to regret anything."

"I understand more than you know. The difference between you two, Renee and I is you came back, I didn't realise how serious you two were before all this happened."

"Bella, Eddie and our unborn child are everything to me. I promise to keep them safe."

"I know you will."

"Charlie, I know you've only just found out about us becoming vampires. You should know there are vampires living in Italy, who rule our world, they have one rule we must keep, the knowledge of vampires a secret, now Bella was told by Jacob when she first arrived here, she decided long ago that she wanted to be like us, and I agreed to change her when the time is right. I know you'd had some time to think of it, would you consider becoming one of us?"

"I've thought of nothing else since you told me. Billy also told me their legends I'm not sure if you know or not but I've started to date Sue Clearwater, Billy told me that as I'm part of the tribe now these vampires you talk about wouldn't demand my change am I right?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Then as much as I want to keep Bella forever. My life is with Sue on the reservation."

"I will protect them with my life Charlie I promise. And you won't lose Bella or the children. I'll make sure of it."

"You're a good kid Edward."

"Thank you."

Looking down at Bella I smiled seeing her fast asleep whilst leaning against my shoulder, her hand rested neatly against her stomach. Smiling I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her onto my lap rubbing her back soothingly. From the corner of my eye I could see Charlie watching us closely. His thoughts were filled with thoughts of Sue and the life they were building together. As long as he was happy I knew Bella would understand his decision, But most of all with Jacob out of our lives for good, we could finally move on and live our lives the way we wanted. Bella and our children were my life and I made a promise to myself to always protect them. For the first time in my very long existence I felt like the teenager I was instead of the century old vampire I was. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I laid my head against Bella's matching my breathing to hers, from the back of my mind I heard Charlie stand up and move to the dining room table. I silently thanked him for giving us the time to ourselves. Opening my eyes slightly, I knew Alice had seen my decision to make sure Bella's confidence was restored; unfortunately Alice only knew one way of doing that. Shopping. Today was definitely going to be interesting. But for the first time in a long time, I was actually looking forward to the future, no matter what was in store for us. We belonged together. Forever.


	19. Retail Therapy

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Retail Therapy**

**BPOV**

As I woke from my nap, I looked around the room, smiling as I noticed Edward had moved me onto his lap after I'd fallen asleep. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked up into Edward's eyes smiling slightly. The toast Esme had made for me was sitting on the coffee table in front of us. Reaching forward I picked up the plate taking a huge bite licking my lips. I didn't realise how hungry I was until the Jam hit the back of my throat. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper laughing at me. Growling under my breath, I lifted my shield allowing Edward back into my thoughts.

_When you change me the first thing I'm going to do is challenge them to a wrestling match._

"Now that I'd like to see."

_Emmett more than Jazz, he's always making fun of me, it's about time he was put in his place._

"Until you're able to, I'm sure I can think of a few things to torture them with."

_If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been thinking about this for a while now._

"Well when you've lived with those two as long as I have it's easy for them to irritate you."

_I have an idea. Alice wants to go shopping and I know you'll come, especially now that I'm pregnant again, I say we leave Emmett and Dad here with Eddie._

"That is a brilliant idea."

"Hey! What are you guys talking about. Or should I say what is Bella thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Emmett, if I wanted you to know I'd have spoken out loud."

"Touché."

Placing the half eaten toast back on the coffee table I sighed burying my head into Edward's chest once more feeling my stomach turn uncomfortably. At the back of my mind I was thankful that we had found out when I was only a few weeks away from my second trimester, at least this time I wouldn't be feeling constantly nauseous. Glancing across the room, I smiled as I watched Rosalie with Eddie, she doted on our little boy, without knowing it, I'd managed to seal up the hole in her heart left by the men who raped her leaving her for dead. Becoming an aunt had mended her heart, something we were all grateful for. Emmett especially, although he'd never say it out loud. Just as I was starting to relax; I groaned hearing Alice's high pitched squeals.

"Come on, Bella. You already said you would come shopping you can't back out now. You have to change."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to I'm comfortable."

"Leave her be Alice. All she needs is her purse."

"Fine, but you're coming."

"Fine by me."

"Rose, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to."

"Dad can you look after Eddie for us."

"Sure thing kiddo. What about Emmett and Jasper are they coming?"

"Nope, they're going to help you with Eddie."

"Aww man."

"Sorry guys but think of this as a warning. Don't mess with me when I'm pregnant."

"Humph!"

Sliding off Edward's lap I took my plate into the kitchen dumping the remains of my breakfast, before putting it into the dishwasher. Taking a deep breath, I slid my shoes on walking into the lounge room kissing Eddie's forehead feeling guilty for leaving him even if he was in good hands. Sighing I lay my hand across my small bump. Charlie could obviously tell the internal struggle I was going through as he handed Eddie to Emmett before wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me the same way he did when I was a little girl.

"I know it's hard leaving him, especially after everything you've been through, but he'll be safe with us. And if you're worried about Emmett and Jazz I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Hey! We can be trusted."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Pulling away from Charlie I reluctantly pulled myself away from Eddie, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist as we walked toward the garage, at first I expected him to head straight to the Volvo, however instead he walked toward his Aston Martin Vanquish, raising my eyebrow at him, completely surprised that we were taking his "special occasion" car. Sliding into the passenger side I strapped myself in, watching as Edward followed suit. From the corner of my eye I noticed Alice and Rosalie slide into the back of the Aston Martin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why we are taking your Vanquish instead of the Volvo."

"Today is a special occasion. Therefore we take the special occasion car."

"Really?"

"Bella, love it's not every day you find out you're going to be a father again."

"Mm I guess you have a point there. Alice please tell me we are not going around every single store?"

"I promise not to go overboard."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you little sister."

Resting my head against the headrest finding peace within myself as I let my mind wander to how our lives would be once the new baby came. I hadn't expected to fall pregnant so soon after Eddie's birth however at the same time I couldn't think of better timing, I had finally put my demons back in the closet, we would be leaving for school soon. Gazing into Edward's liquid golden eyes I smiled as I saw my own thoughts mirrored within them. From the backseats I could hear Alice and Rosalie chuckling, usually I'd end up bright red but hey, it could have been worse Emmett and Jasper could have been with us. Taking a deep breath out, I looked forward smiling as I realised we were already halfway to Seattle; lord knows why we couldn't just go to Port Angeles.

"Bella really!"

"What did I do?"

"You can't get good clothing in Port Angeles."

"Alice, if Bella wants to go to Port Angeles on the way back then that's what we will do."

"Fine, fine, but she isn't allowed to complain about how much we spend."

"I didn't intend to."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Leave her alone Alice."

"Humph."

Resting my head against the headrest I let my mind wander to what the future would be like with our new baby. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I imagined a little girl running around with green eyes and bronze hair, turning slightly I gazed into Edward's liquid golden eyes the smile cracking my face as I saw every ounce of love and excitement I was feeling mirrored in those golden orb. From the backseat I head Rosalie and Alice chuckling, scowling I sighed as they laughed louder, although it could have been a lot worse for one Emmett and Jasper could have been with us, now that would be a nightmare. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward pulling into the mall parking lot. Laying my hand over my stomach, I felt the familiar unsettling feeling come over me as I swallowed. Of course Edward noticed, when it came to me, nothing went unnoticed.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Mm just feeling a little sick I'll be alright. Promise."

"We can go home."

"No, no I'm okay. Just don't let me go."

"I won't."

"Come on, hurry up. We're wasting valuable shopping time."

"Why did I invite her again?"

"Hey! I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Sliding out of the car I waited for Alice and Rosalie to join us before entering the mall. Memories of the last time we came shopping here flooded my mind as I found the smile once again making an appearance. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this way, instead of the crippling fear I was blissfully happy. I looked at Alice and Rosalie animatedly looking in the store windows, I'd always hated it when they spent money on me feeling unworthy of it, especially since Jacob raped me, but now; everything was different. Not only was I a Cullen I felt like myself again. Stopping suddenly, I felt Edward's eyes on me, turning to look at him I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella, love what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had an epiphany."

"Another one?"

"Mm hm."

"Now you have me curious."

"Well you see, I know I've been against you buying me things, but now I realise that this is your way of showing me you love me. Not only that but I didn't feel worthy of you buying me things, especially after what Jacob did. But things are different now."

"You mean you'd let me buy you things."

"Within reason."

"Something from Tiffany's."

"I'd like that. Oh and Edward."

"Yes, love."

"Can I drive my new car more often?"

"Of course you can. Wait to school?"

"Yup."

"Oh alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff we're on a schedule."

"Yes, yes we're coming."

Taking hold of Edward's hand I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked through the stores, I'd long since given up on telling Alice it was pointless buying me clothes, in a few weeks' time I wouldn't be able to fit into any of it. But Alice was an unstoppable force of nature when she was shopping. After two hours I started to get hungry again, but as I suspected Alice was still dragging us through Armani and Gucci. Sighing heavily I buried my head into Edward's shirt completely exhausted. Yet again, Edward noticed reaching down to lift my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Bella, love are you okay?"

"I'm hungry and tired."

"Alright let's get you something to eat. Alice pay for those and let's go."

"But-."

"But nothing, I told you when Bella was ready to go then we would be leaving."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later we were sitting in McDonalds, where I was tucking into chicken nuggets and fries. I could tell Alice was still upset at having to leave her shopping trip early, glancing at Rosalie I nodded smiling as I made the decision to allow Alice to keep shopping as Edward, Rosalie and I went home. Leaning my head against Edward's chest I smiled as I watched the excitement appearing on Alice's face, and the disappointment all over Rosalie's.

"Oh alright you can stay as well. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Keep her under control."

"I'll do my best."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"When you said that you wanted to buy me something from Tiffany's, I did see a necklace I liked as we were being dragged passed the window. A beautiful simple diamond heart."

"Are you giving me permission to buy you it?"

"That I am. I know now why you want to buy me things."

"Tell me when you're ready to go."

"I'm ready."

"See you two later, I'll tell Emmett to come get you when you're done."

"Sounds good to me."

Standing up, I took hold of Edward's hand again smiling as he left the shopping bags for Alice and Rosalie to bring home, his sole mission to buy me the diamond heart necklace I'd seen in Tiffany's. I couldn't help but feel happy, if buying me small gifts like this made Edward so happy then I definitely wouldn't complain about him spending money on me anymore. By the time we arrived back at Tiffany's I was actually a little giddy with excitement. It didn't take long for the Sales Woman to approach us.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I'd like to purchase the Diamond Encrusted Heart necklace you have in the window please."

"You do realise that is one of our post expensive pieces?"

"Of course I realise that. My wife fell in love with it."

"Alright then sir, let me just go and retrieve it."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, the sales woman who I now found out to be called Wendy, walked toward the cash register where she rang through the necklace. Taking a deep breath, I smiled politely all the while wanting to smack her pretty blonde face. She must have thought I was stupid, fawning over my husband as he was purchasing a gift for me. I couldn't stop the growl which left my lips as _Wendy _finally got the message and backed off. Edward of course heard what had happened and started to chuckle underneath his breath just as the saleswoman handed him the bag with my new necklace in. Edward handed over his Black Card as the saleswoman gave him the total.

"That'll be $400.00."

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome, love."

"Here is your card and your receipt please come back again."

"Thank you. We will."

Smiling brightly, I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist as we walked out of Tiffany's. Letting out a happy sigh, we walked the short distance toward the seating area where Edward stopped, pulling the necklace from its box opening the clasp with care. Lifting my hands above my head, I moved my head to my right shoulder giving Edward enough room to clip the necklace in place around my neck. I'd never been one for jewellery but this necklace was perfect for me. Touching it lightly I gazed lovingly into his eyes reaching up to touch his lips with mine.

"Ready to go, love."

"Mm."

"Come on then Mrs Masen."

"I didn't realise how tired I was."

"It's been an exhausting few months."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"You made me very happy today."

"I know."

Wrapping my arm back around Edward's waist, I leant my head against his shoulder instantly relaxing as the electric current which ran between us made itself known, twenty minutes later we were back at the Vanquish, Edward helping me into the passenger side before moving at human speed to the driver side sliding smoothly, resting my head against the headrest I couldn't help but close my eyes, feeling the tiredness creep over me, I was vaguely aware of Edward begin to hum my lullaby before falling into a deep sleep thinking of our new baby. Our little miracle.


	20. Time To Leave Forks

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Time To Leave Forks**

**EPOV**

As Bella slept peacefully beside me, I couldn't help but smile at the small changes which had occurred this afternoon, Bella had always insisted I was never to buy her anything too expensive, having not had the same privileges we had been given growing up, I could understand, it must have been hard for her to be taken away from her father at such a young age. Driving home from Seattle was much quicker than driving there, mainly because with Bella asleep I was able to drive at my own pace. My good mood changed the moment I pulled into the garage. Carlisle was standing on the doorstep which made me panic, he wasn't due home for another four hours. Parking the Vanquish I moved swiftly to the passenger side picking Bella up carefully so not to wake her kicking the door closed with my foot, touching the electric locks quickly before walking the short distance toward the front door walking straight into the living room.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

"We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"People are starting to notice I'm not aging at the hospital."

"Oh, that type of trouble."

"We knew it would come soon enough."

"I know, I just hoped we would have a bit more time."

"Charlie?"

"Amongst other things. This is where I fell in love. It's home."

"I know, son. Maybe you should wake Bella and tell her."

"I suppose it would be better coming from me than someone else."

"Dude where's my wife and sister?"

"They're still shopping, I told them you'd pick them up in an hour."

"Alice didn't want to stop did she?"

"Does she ever?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"How's Eddie been?"

"Good, he's sleeping."

Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I stood up carrying her bridal style to the third floor smiling as I lay her gentle on the golden comforter, being careful not to wake her up. Running my hand down her stomach I stopped as my hand made contact with the small baby bump, leaning down to kiss it gently. Taking an unnecessary deep breath out I walked silently from the room toward Eddie's nursery rushing toward his crib, my smile filled my face as I looked down at our son, scooping him gently into my arms carrying him into our room getting into bed beside Bella.

"Edward does he need feeding?"

"I think so yes."

"Give him to me."

"Guess there is no point in suggesting solids."

"No."

"Why?"

"Edward, I'm not going to be able to feed him myself for much longer. My breasts are already beginning to get a little tender; I just want to nurse for as long as I can."

"I understand."

Once Bella had pulled herself into a sitting position and pulled her top off, I laid Eddie into her arms marvelling in the roundening of her stomach where our unborn baby was growing. Perching myself on the edge of the bed I smiled as Bella latched Eddie onto her breast as he suckled greedily. It was in this moment I realised just how much mother and son still needed this bond. For the first time since Eddie's birth she could feed our son without the fear of Jacob spoiling everything. Reaching across the bed I ran my head through Bella's hair kissing her forehead gently.

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was hiding something from me; however I knew when the time was right he would tell me. As I watched Eddie nurse I let my mind run wild with what Edward could be hiding from me, the last time he'd hidden how he was feeling he'd walked away from me, I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward running his fingers through my hair as he kissed my forehead, that's when I forgot that I still had my shield down. Cursing under my breath I pulled my shield back over my mind leaning into Edward looking up into his eyes as I tried to figure out what he was so afraid to tell me.

"What were you and Carlisle talking about?"

"You heard that huh?"

"I felt your chest vibrating, what's wrong Edward? Please don't shut me out."

"People are starting to notice that we are not aging."

"We need to move?"

"Yes, love. We are already enrolled at Dartmouth; the only things left to do are pack and tell Charlie."

"We can go see him after I've got done nursing. I'd rather he heard it from us than hear it from someone else. Especially after-."

"After last time?"

"Mm."

"Emmet's gone to collect Rose and Alice; they will pack while we're talking to Charlie."

"We have to leave straight away?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay."

Glancing down at Eddie I smiled as I watched him nurse, moving him to my right breast, unable to keep the smile off my face as he began to suckle greedily again. From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward gazing at me, wondering what exactly was going through his mind at that moment. I'd give anything to get a glimpse inside his head. Resting my head back against the headboard I felt Eddie's tongue against my breast unlatching him gently laying him against my shoulder rubbing his back gently as he burped lightly. Taking a breath out, I laid him back into Edward's arms slipping into the closet as I got out of the t shirt and yoga pants I'd worn that day slipping into shorts and t shirt instead feeling instant relief from the heat. With Eddie safe with his daddy I walked downstairs taking my pre natal vitamins before sliding my shoes back on.

"Esme could you look after Eddie whilst Edward and I go see Charlie. He's on the reservation now."

"Of course I will, sweetheart. Have you eaten?"

"Yes thank you."

"Are you ready to go, love?"

"I am. Are you ready to be the passenger?"

"Sure am."

"Did I hear right Edward? You're actually letting Bella drive."

"I am. We will also be driving her car up to New Hampshire."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist I rested my head against his chest holding him tightly before pulling away, walking toward my Volvo C70, I'd never been one for flashy cars however since purchasing this car I had completely fell in love with it. Sliding into the drivers' side I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Edward slid smoothly into the passenger side. Five minutes later we were pulling up outside Sue Clearwater's house. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward was shocked by how quickly I'd driven. Switching off the engine, I unbuckled myself taking hold of Edward's hand as he had once again opened my door for me. Locking the car securely I placed the keys into my purse before knocking on the front door. Thankfully it wasn't Leah who answered the door but Charlie.

"Hey kids, what brings you down here?"

"We need to talk to you about something important."

"Come on in. What's all this about?"

Once we were inside I curled up on the couch resting my hand over my swollen belly. Seth and Leah were in the kitchen looking over at us curiously, great like I hadn't had enough staring when we were going through high school. Sighing heavily I tried to figure out how to tell my father we were moving again, it seemed like I'd only just gotten my life back when things had to be pulled out front underneath us again. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward running his hand over my baby bump lovingly nuzzling his head into my neck kissing it gently.

"Well um….you know how we told you that the Cullens never age?"

"I remember. I'm still getting over the fact my son in law is a vampire now I just found out my step children are shape-shifters."

"Oh I didn't realise they'd told you."

"Yeah, anyway stop stalling what's all this about?"

"People have started to notice Carlisle isn't aging, he's quit his job at the hospital, and we need to move."

"Move? Move where?"

"New Hampshire. I know things have just gotten back to normal but you can visit us and we can visit you, we'll just have to be careful."

"I understand kiddo. Just promise to keep in contact."

"We will. Thank you Daddy, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know if Billy is home?"

"I believe so why?"

"Eddie is his grandson; I want him to keep in contact. Jacob's actions shouldn't affect his relationship with his grandson."

""You're a good kid Bells."

"Tell Sue I said hi."

"Will do kiddo."

Standing up slowly, I leaned against Edward's shoulder as we walked outside, turning to face Billy's small hut, so much had happened in that small home, yet now, it all seemed a lifetime ago. Taking a deep breath, I walked ahead of Edward this time, determined to face the past head on. With Jacob out of the picture there was nothing to be afraid of. I could tell Edward wanted to stay close, however he knew this was something I had to do. As I plucked up the courage to knock, Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. Just as I was about to knock, Sam opened the door saving me the hassle. Smiling slightly, I finally found my voice.

"I've come to see Billy."

"He's in the living room, I'm just leaving."

"Oh, alright."

"Sam we're leaving Forks for a while. People are starting to notice that the Cullens aren't aging. I'd just like to say thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome."

"Bella, Edward come on in."

"Thanks Billy."

Taking a deep breath, I smiled curling up on the couch opposite Billy; I glanced around the small home remembering all the good times that I'd had over the years, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder I relaxed enough to think straight, shaking my head slightly to rid the memories from my mind. Maybe in a few years I'd be able to look back at this small house without the nightmare that happened here. Turning my head away from Edward's shirt I looked into Billy's worn face, I truly hadn't seen how much this had taken its toll on Billy until now.

"Oh Billy."

"Hush now, I'll be okay. Rachel is home now."

"You probably heard that we have to move for a while."

"I did. Where will you be headed?"

"New Hampshire we are already enrolled at Dartmouth. I just wanted you to know something first."

"Go ahead."

"Despite everything you're still Eddie's grandfather, I want him to grow up having both you and Charlie there for him. I know it will be hard being away from us after everything, but we'll visit and I'm sure Carlisle won't mind if you visit."

"I'd like that. Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome."

"Billy, I know our family and the tribe haven't always gotten along. But the way your tribe helped my Bella after everything she went through, I'll never forget that."

"She's like a daughter to me. I'd do anything for her."

"Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

"We should get going. Rose is going to throw a fit as it is."

"Stay in touch Bells."

"We will. I promise."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're very happy."

"You deserve all the happiness that is coming to you sweetheart."

With my goodbyes finished, I stood up walking out of the small hut I'd once called my second home, from a distance I noticed Paul and Rachel, holding hands; my question on why Rachel would be staying around. It was nice that Paul had finally imprinted, maybe now he wouldn't be so hot headed. Once we reached my Volvo I unlocked it sliding into the drivers' side starting up the engine as Edward slid into the passenger side. Once again we arrived home in quicker time than we ever had when I had the Chevy. From the corner of my eye I saw everything already covered up and the rest of the family packing everything into cars. Swiping the back of my hand I realised that this was it. We would be leaving Forks, Edward and I had come a long way since last autumn. But now; I knew everything would work out, as long as we had each other, we could get through anything.


	21. Epilogue

**Title:** Misplaced Trust

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** When Edward left after Bella's birthday party, her world fell apart. Little did she know just how much her life would change. Whilst grieving for her lost love, she's also betrayed by her best friend Jacob Black. Follow me through this story as Bella experiences loss, peace and finally acceptance when reunited with her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Once everything we needed was packed into my Volvo and Alice & Rosalie strapped Eddie into his baby seat, it was time to say goodbye to the town I now called home. So much had happened over the last year and a half, I still found it hard to believe how far we'd come. Forks had given me everything, despite the bumps along the way I wouldn't change anything because if I did, I wouldn't have met Edward and like he said to me once living in a world where he didn't exist is simply not a world I want to be in. We'd been on the road for a few hours when I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes, I didn't even know why I was crying. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's hand touching my thigh.

"Everything's going to be alright, love. I promise."

"I know, I'm just thinking. We've come a long way in such a short space of time."

"Yes we have. But despite the bad stuff I wouldn't change any of it. It's made us stronger."

"Eddie is my light throughout the darkness. Finally I feel like I can breathe again."

"You did a good thing, going to see Billy."

"It's not his fault why should he miss out on watching his grandson grow up."

"He shouldn't."

"It's surreal leaving Forks, knowing that we aren't coming back."

"We'll be back, it just won't be to stay for a while. After all Charlie and Billy won't let us stay away for long."

"Mm, that's true."

"Are you tired?"

"Mm hm."

"Pull over and I'll drive."

"Alright."

Pulling onto the side of the road, I unclipped my seatbelt, moving around the front of the car to the passenger side, smiling as Edward scooted over to the drivers' seat, any chance to drive, although I couldn't deny that the tiredness was creeping up on me and the last thing we needed was another accident to happen. Of course Carlisle Alice and Emmett stopped behind us, curious as to what was going on, just as I'd buckled myself in again I heard my cell ring, knowing it would be Alice.

"_What's going on?"_

"I'm tired, so Edward is taking over the driving so I can sleep."

"_Oh. Well I guess that means we'll get there quicker."_

"Alice I can't help that we need to stop every so often, not only am I human, I'm pregnant and need to nurse Eddie. Right now he's asleep but I won't let him suffer."

"_Alright, alright I was only saying." _

"Goodbye Alice/"

"_Bye Bella. And tell Edward if he even tries to do what he's thinking there'll be hell to pay."_

Flipping the cell closed, I sighed closing my eyes, I loved my sister but sometimes she could be a right royal pain in the behind, turning slightly I relaxed completely suddenly realising just how tired I really was. Before long I felt sleep begin to overtake me, allowing myself to sleep deeply for the first time since Jacob's arrest. I could vaguely hear Edward humming my lullaby as Edward hummed it gently soothing me as he helped me sleep. Only one day and twenty three hours to go and we would finally reach our new home.

**APOV**

I knew the minute Carlisle told us we needed to move this would be the hardest for Bella, after all not only was she leaving her father behind, she was leaving the town she had found her mate, I could tell just by looking at him Edward's thoughts mirrored hers. Despite everything that had happened in this small town their love overrode all of it. Once Bella had fallen asleep, Edward sped up slightly, although I could tell that he was still going slower than he would if he'd been in the car on his own, after all he had his own family now. Pushing my cell into my back pocket I sighed heavily as we passed the 'Welcome To Forks" sign. Bella and Edward weren't the only ones who would miss this small little town. I knew the entire family would, but we would be back, Bella would not lose contact with Charlie or Billy, although why she needed to stay in contact with Billy for I'll never know.

"Darlin' you can't blame Billy for Jacob's actions."

"I just don't see why she needs to make promises to him. After what his son did."

"He's Eddie's grandfather, if Bella wants Billy in their lives then we support them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes. I promise I'll keep my opinions to myself."

"Good."

"Can we stop off somewhere to shop?"

"You just went shopping. The longer stay on the road the quicker we'll get there and we need to stop every so often for Bella."

"Fine."

We'd only been on the road twenty minutes and already we'd passed through Port Angeles and were entering Seattle. If everything went as it was now, excluding the small pit-stops for Bella to eat and nurse Eddie, we should arrive in New Hampshire with time to spare. Pulling out my IPad, I reserved a restaurant for today, knowing Bella would likely be hungry within a few hours, and I could see her waking up just as we got to Canada which by my estimations should be a few hours. Carlisle and Esme were already ahead of us, having decided to get the houses set up for our arrival. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Jazzy and I, in Emmett's Jeep, much to Rose's distaste. Thankfully she wasn't as pissed off as she usually is when we need to move. Maybe the arrival of Eddie had softened her up.

"What are you thinking about Darlin'?"

"The way everything seems to be calmer this time around. Remember when we moved to Forks from Alaska."

"Mm, I didn't think Rose would ever calm down."

"Do you think it's Bella and Eddie who've changed her temperament?"

"I believe so. She's calmed down a lot in the last year. That reminds me, Bella's 19th is coming up, are we doing anything special for it?"

"I'm not sure. I think that should be left up to Edward this time."

"Your turning down throwing a party?"

"Look what happened the last time I did Jazz. I'm not forcing her into anything."

"I think she would like dinner with Edward and then time with us later."

"I think you're right there."

Flipping the lid of my IPad over I shoved it back into my Louis Vuitton bag next to my makeup and hair supplies. Not to mention the mobile wardrobe I'd packed for Bella. I foresaw her getting hot along the way. As we passed through Seattle heading toward Canada I rested my head against the window looking at the passing scenery. Over the years I'd called a few places home, but nowhere felt like home as much as Forks did, Bella didn't just complete Edward's existence, She was my best friend, the only friend I could tell anything to. Maybe doing things Bella's way would make up for leaving her behind the ;last time we'd left Forks behind us. Only time would tell.

**EPOV**

I'd been completely focused on travelling at a reasonable speed, I nearly missed the passing thought which just went through Alice's mind, my heart broke as I finally realised why Alice had been so focused on buying Bella all those clothes, my baby sister had felt everything was her fault because she'd talked Bella into the party which led to us leaving last Autumn, Pinching the bridge of my nose I grabbed my cell making sure it was on hands-free before finding Alice's number sending her a text. Once and for all I was going to make sure Alice stopped blaming herself. Otherwise she would constantly be unhappy.

"**Alice, on no terms is what happened last September your fault. Bella doesn't blame you, neither do I."**

"_But if I hadn't forced her into the party at the house, she wouldn't have received that paper cut and Jazzy wouldn't have been overwhelmed by her blood." _

"**Do you think Bella would be happy to know you still blame yourself for what happened a year ago. A lot has changed, we're stronger now than we've ever been. We have a family." **

"_I just don't see why we have to keep Billy in our lives."_

"**It's Bella's choice and I stand by her. She's right it's not Billy's fault his son is an animal. For Bella's sake you have to let this go." **

"_Fine but it's for Bella and you, not those stinky mutts." _

"**Thank you." **

"_You're welcome." _

"**Oh and Alice, thank you for allowing me to celebrate Bella's birthday the way she wants to. Dinner with me and then family time sounds perfect." **

"_You're welcome."_

Speeding up slightly I looked over at Bella smiling as I saw she was still sleeping, I knew Alice had already reserved a table at a restaurant when we arrived in Canada, another thing I'd have to thank my sister for. While we were there, I had no doubt Bella would want to nurse Eddie. So far as Alice had predicted we arrived at the Canadian border in record time. After showing our passports as identification we drove through to Vancouver. Ten minutes later we were pulling up at the restaurant Alice had booked for Bella's dinner, as predicted the minute I stopped the car my beautiful wife opened those chocolate brown eyes I love so much.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Vancouver, are you hungry?"

"Mm hm."

"Alice reversed a table for us, and they have a place you can go to nurse Eddie if he needs it."

"There's bottles in the bag I'm not comfortable breast feeding in public."

"As long as you're comfortable, love."

"Thank you."

Sliding out of the drivers' side I shut my door lightly walking around the passenger side, opening Bella's door holding out my hand to help Bella out of the car. Once she was safely out of the car, I grabbed Eddie's changing bag pulling it over my shoulder before proceeding to the back seat scooping Eddie into my arms holding him close to my chest, wrapping my free arm around Bella's waist as we all walked into the restaurant together, the hostess thankfully didn't pay any attention to me, it seemed our little boy was making it clear I was off the market, Emmett and Jasper on the other hand were being stared at by every female in the room.

"Table for six in the name of Cullen."

"Right this way sir? Can I get you anything for the baby?"

"Do you warm bottles up?"

"Yes we do."

"Once we get seated we have a bottle that needs warming."

"We'll get right on that."

"Alice can you get that sorted out please?"

"Of course."

Once we were seated Alice pulled the bottle of breast milk out of the changing bag taking it to the hostess, I could tell that if it hadn't been for us having Eddie with us, she would have been a lot harsher on "Lyssa." Rocking Eddie in my arms I smiled as Bella looked at the menu, unfortunately for us with everyone staring at us, we would all have to order something even if we kept the leftovers for Bella during the remainder of the journey. Just as Bella had decided on what she wanted, Alice returned with the warmed breast milk handing it to me. The waitress wasn't far behind ready to take our order

"Here you go Edward; it's at the right temperature."

"Thank you Ali."

"Any time big brother."

"Can I take your order?"

"Mm hmm, I'd like the chicken fajita please."

"Alright, any what drinks would you like?"

"Coke please."

"And what can I get the rest of you?"

"We'll have the ceasor salad please."

"And to drink?"

"Cokes."

"I'll be right back with your orders."

"Thank you."

As the waitress left, everyone but Bella grimaced at the thought of having to eat anything, knowing fair well exactly what would happen the second the food had been swallowed, I only hoped Bella would eat quickly. I was brought out of my thoughts by a high pitched squeal. Looking down at Eddie I smiled, picking the bottle up again putting it gently to his lips as he suckled greedily. I could see Bella looking at us from a distance. The crease between her eyes was evident.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Seeing you feeding Eddie, it makes me realise how much you're missing out. Maybe it's time I started to pump milk."

"Only if you're ready, love."

"I am. And my breasts are starting to get more and tenderer."

"Dude can we talk about something else."

"Emmett shut it; this is the most natural thing in the world."

"But still…"

"Emmett if you don't shut up, you'll be on the couch for a month."

"Fine."

**BPOV**

Watching Edward feeding Eddie made me realise just how much Edward was missing out on when I was nursing, ever since I'd found out I was pregnant again, my breasts had been extremely painful, finally making the decision to pump milk instead of nurse continuously was a relief even though I knew I'd miss the bonding process, this way at least Edward would be able to bond with his son. Resting my head against my arm, I couldn't take my eyes away from my husband I completely missed the fact that our food had arrived. I was brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie tugging on my arm.

"Earth to Bella, your foods arrived."

"Huh? Sorry."

"Don't be. After we've eaten we'll be heading straight to New Hampshire."

"Not much longer to go huh."

"Nope. Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous. But mostly excited."

"You'll love college."

"I know I will."

Turning away from Edward, I picked up my fork, digging into my food, not realising how hungry I actually was, I'd eaten half of my meal by the time my vampire family had started to make food disappear off their places, I could tell some food had passed their lips as all were paler than they usually were and for vampires that was saying something. Once I'd finished eating I pulled Edward's plate away from him digging into the ceasor salad, humming in appreciation. From the corner of the booth I could hear Emmett laughing under his breath, to save my family from feeling too sick I called the hostess over, smiling at her friendly appearance.

"What could I help you with?"

"We need the check and a few empty containers to put the left-over food in. We've had our fill for now but we still have a long journey ahead of us."

"Of course I'll just get those for you."

"Thank you."

As soon as the hostess and most of the servers had their backs turned, my vampire family excused themselves, I knew exactly where they were going, I wished that I could have kept them from eating, but this restaurant was bigger than any of the ones we'd been to previously. Scooping Eddie into my arms I watched as Edward dashed into the bathroom, feeling completely guilty for their suffering. Looking down at Eddie, I moved him to my shoulder rubbing his back gently as I burped him. The hostess came over a few minutes later dumping the leftovers into the plastic containers before handing me the check, looking at it; I pulled out my black card handing it over. By the time she left Edward and my siblings were coming back to the booth.

"Ready to go?"

"Mm."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"We'd do it all over again for you."

"I know you would. Do you need me to drive?"

"No I'm alright now."

Standing slowly I held Eddie close to my heart as we left the restaurant heading back to our perspective cars, after securing Eddie back into his baby seat I slid into the passenger side buckling myself in. Resting my head back against the headrest I felt my eyes get heavy again closely followed by Edward humming my lullaby. I was so exhausted I didn't even feel the car speed up. Taking a deep breath I fell into a deep sleep, the next time I woke up we'd be at our new home.

**EPOV**

Once we'd left the restaurant parking lot and Bella and Eddie were fast asleep I put my food down suddenly eager to get to New Hampshire to start our new life together as a family. It would be the first time we were living on our own, however Esme and Carlisle understood that Bella and I were still in the beginning stages of our mating bond. As day turned into night we were made the journey in record time, before we knew it we were entering New Hampshire. Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I looked toward my sleeping wife, reluctant to wake her, however I knew she needed her sleep. An hour later we were pulling into our new home, just as I drove through into the garage I felt Bella stir next to me.

"Where are we?"

"We're home."

"Already?"

"We sped up after you fell asleep."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Has Eddie been changed?"

"Rosalie changed him about a minute ago; we stopped at a service station."

"Oh alright."

"Would you like to see the house?"

"Mm."

Turning off the engine I slid out of the car walking around the car to the passenger side helping Bella from the car. Once I was sure she was safely on her feet, I closed the passenger side door, opening the back door scooping our son into my arms, Emmett and Jasper were already unloading our bags, deciding to let their wives have their own way back at the main house. Bella's excitement was contagious as she practically ran inside, for the first time not tripping over her own feet. Walking into the house, I walked the short distance toward our bedroom, smiling as Bella was already unpacking our clothes. Watching from the doorway I suddenly saw the vision Alice had shown me three years ago. My Happily Ever After.

**The End (for now) Sequel Being Started ASAP**


End file.
